La niñera
by La piketua
Summary: El mundo mágico ahora es custodiado por Voldemort tras derrotar a Harry Potter. Pansy, quien desde pequeña tuvo que seguir al mago oscuro debe ayudarle con algunos asuntos, pero irme un problema ¿Quien cuidara de su Patsy? Así qué: necesita una niñera.
1. Chapter 1

NUEVA HISTORIA

Me había jurado a mi misma que no comenzaría una historia hasta que acabase las que tengo iniciadas, perooo Ahhh no podía esperar para presentados esta idea, es que...me encanto como quedo y quiero vuestras opiniones...así qué aquí va.

Dísclaimer: ningún personaje es mío son de Jk. Rowling.

Aclaraciones: Voldemort gano la guerra, Harry Potter esta muerto y el lado oscuro controla el mundo mágico. Lo demás lo leerán.

Sin más os dejo el primer capítulo. \(••)/ estoy emocionada con esta historia.

**MI HIJA Y YO**

POV Pansy

Me encuentro sentada frente a la chimenea, afuera llovía a cántaros...el lugar estaba oscuro y frío...como todo el mundo prácticamente. Voldemort había derrotado a Harry Potter, y todos habíamos pagado las consecuencias...algunas más nefastas que otras.

-Mama...tengo miedo.- escuche una vocecilla infantil que era mi único alivio en todo este desastre, me gire encontrándome con Patsy, mi pequeña de sólo 7 años, un cabello castaño largo y unos ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

-Ven...no tengas miedo...yo estoy contigo.- le dije extendiendo los brazos para que me abrasara, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y se abrazó a mi, sólo estábamos ella y yo...sólo nos podíamos proteger entre nosotras.

Hace un año...yo misma había asesinado al padre de Patsy en defensa propia, ese maldito desgraciado había intentado abusar de mi pequeña, lo maldije a el y maldije a mi madre por haberme obligado a casarme con semejante monstruo.

Desde qué tuve trece años estuve destinada a ese patán, un trato que hicieron entre mis padres y los de el, no pude hacer nada, todo estaba escrito, no me arrepiento, tengo a Patsy gracias a eso, aún cuando aborrezca a su padre...a ella la adoro.

-Mama...¿Abuela vendrá a cuidarme?- me pregunto Patsy sin dejar de abrazarme mientras un relámpago abría el cielo seguramente en dos.

-No lose...ella...esta ocupada.- la realidad es que mi madre se había desentendido de mi desde que se enteró que asesine a mi marido, jamás me entendió, jamás comprendió que estaba furiosa al verlo intentar de violar a mi pequeña...lo único bueno de la situación es que mi Patsy había estado dormida y no se había enterrado de nada.

-Mama...¿Porqué estas triste?- me pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, tan verdes como los míos, le di un beso en la frente.

-No estoy triste mi amor, vamos duérmete...duerme.- le incite, una lágrima me recorrió la mejilla, ella se acurrucuco con más fuerza a mi pecho.

-No quiero que estés triste mama...- me dijo en un susurro, le di un beso en la frente para que se durmiera y dejase de hablar, resulto, a los pocos minutos sentí su respiración acompasada, justo en ese instante recibí una carta, no tarde en arrebatarsela a mi lechuza, tenía un ojo en mi hija que dormía sobre la alfombra y otro en la carta.

Pansy...necesito que vengas, es urgente, así que te quiero aquí lo mas apronto posible.

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

Leí la carta sin mucho ánimo, trabajar para Lestrange y Voldemort era una mierda, pero por lo menos no soy una esclava o una puta, porque la mayoría de los seguidores de Harry Potter han terminado de esa manera. Lamentablemente no puedo dejar a mi pequeña sola, así que mi trabajo se me hace muy complicado.

Me acerque a Patsy y la cargue en brazos, ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, suspire sin soltarle y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto, mi pequeña no gusta de dormir sola.

La tendí en la cama y ella se movió buscandome, sonreí...mi pequeña Patsy, tan parecida a mi, me tendí a su lado y ella me abrazo de la cintura escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, le acaricié el cabello y me quede mirando hacia la ventana que mostraba un centenar de estrellas.

La siguiente mañana no fue muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, me despertó Patsy diciéndome que tenía hambre, le di un beso en la frente y juntas nos fuimos al baño a cepillarnos los dientes.

-Déjame ver como crece ese dientito.- le dije indicándole que sonriera, se le había caído un diente hacia una semana y ya comenzaba a asomar el diente nuevo.

-Esa es mi pequeña mujer...con unos dientes tan bellos como los de mami.- le dije desordenandole el cabello, ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora tengo que peinarme de nuevo.- me dijo con un puchero.

-¿Te estas quejando? ¿Te estas quejando enana?- le pregunte con una sonrisa que sólo indicaba una cosa, ella dejo salir un grito alegre y salió corriendo del baño, me fui detrás de ella y la tumbé en el sillón de la sala haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Vas a quejarte de nuevo? ¿Te vas a quejar?- le pregunte mientras ella se retorcía de risa, y negaba con su cabeza, le di un beso en la frente y ella todavía tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te amo mucho mama.- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Yo te amo más...yo te amo mucho más...eres mi universo.- le dije abrazándola.

-Quiero que siempre estemos juntas...- me dijo con su aire infantil que me hechizaba.

-Siempre estaremos juntas...pero...sólo si me llenas de besos todas las mañanas.- le dije con una sonrisa, y se aventó hacia mi dándome muchos besos en la cara.

-Princesita...ve a colocarte el uniforme que debes ir a la escuela.- le di un último beso en la frente y ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Justo en ese instante escuche un puff y apareció Bellatrix frente a mi.

-¿No recibiste mi carta?- me pregunto sería.

-La recibí pero no he tenido tiempo, ¿Olvidas qué tengo una hija que cuidar?- le pregunte sería también, con un gesto que lo único que decía era ¿A qué has venido?

-Claro...tu saco de pulgas, Pansy necesitamos que nos ayudes con algunas cosas...y te necesitamos todos los días, desde por la mañana hasta por la tarde ¿Entiendes? O por lo menos los días de semana...no puedes venir a ayudar solo cuando tu madre decida cuidar a tu escuincla.- me dijo con maldad la bruja oscura.

-Lo siento Lestrange, mi hija ante todo...- le dije sería.

-Entonces conseguiré a alguien que la cuide por ti.- me dijo como si habláramos de un perro.

-No dejare a mi princesa con cualquier idiota.- le dije sentándome en una silla y vigilando que Patsy no bajara a donde estábamos, ya que le tenía miedo a Bella.

-Note preocupes, bueno...sería una sangre sucia pero además de eso es una chica que no lastimaría a nadie...Hermione Granger.- me dijo Lestrange jugando con uno de sus simétricos risos.

-Granger no cuidara de mi hija.- le dije, y hablo muy enserio.

- Escucha Parkinson, Granger jamás lastimaría a tu mocosa, además siendo esclava no podía hacerlo...si se detecta que lástima a tu hija...o sale del perímetro indicado...la mataríamos al instante.- intento persuadirme Lestrange...¿Qué es eso que necesita de mi?

-No es por eso Lestrange, se que Granger no lasimaria a una niña de siete años, ¿Se te olvida que conozco a esa sangre sucia desde que tengo once años?- le pregunte con una ceja arqueada.

-Entonces no encuentro el problema.- me dijo ella

-Que no le concedo el cuidado de mi pequeña a cualquier persona.- le dije con severidad.

-O aceptas a Granger como esclava y niñera, o entonces tendrás problemas graves Parkinson, si no te presentas mañana Voldemort me ha dicho que te asesine a ti y a tu mocosa.- me advirtió Lestrange.

-Si te acercas a Patsy te mato...te mato como a una perra ¿Entendiste?- le pregunte con coraje agarrando un mechón de su cabello, la tía loca sólo sonrió con demencia.

-Entonces recoge a Granger hoy, esta en los calabozos centrales, diré que te la entregen, tendrás que lo repararla un poco...ya sabes, dos años sin asearse bien...pero esta en buenas condiciones, personalmente nos encargamos de que coma bien.- me dijo Lestrange, esta vez sólo pude asentir.

-Pasare a buscarle a las...- mire el reloj que colgaba en una pared.

-A las 11...- termine mi oración, Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces mañana te veo Pansy...te vez tan guapa como siempre, algún día deberíamos salir.- y con esas palabras Lestrange se desapareció, entonces vi a mi Patsy acurrucada en una esquina de la escalera.

-Pequeña...ven.- le dije con suavidad, se acercó a mi corriendo.

-¿Qué hacia esa mujer fea en casa, mama?- me pregunto algo temerosa.

-Nada pequeña, es sólo que...mama tiene que volver al trabajo y esa bruja fea me consiguió a alguien que te busque a la escuela y que te vele a lo que regresó.- le explique.

-Pero...¿Porqué no puedo quedarme contigo?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, la abrace a mi cuerpo suavemente.

-Porque mama trabaja y no puede velarte, pero llegare a casa a las seis y te leeré un cuento y te daré tu baño y rellenare de besos, y los sábados y domingos haremos lo que tu quieras.- le dije con una sonrisa, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Ya estas lista?- le pregunte con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

-Pues...- moví mi varita y aparecí dos emparedados, le tendí uno y tome uno para mi.

-Mama...- me llamo ella mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-Si..- conteste sin mirarla, mirando el profeta.

-¿Tu siempre cumples tus promesas verdad?- me pregunto con su dulce tono.

-Por supuesto...jamás te juraría algo que no puedo cumplir.- le dije muy sería.

-¿Jurame que estarás aquí a las seis todos los días?- me exigió mi chiquita.

-Patsy...sabes que puede que tarde un minuto más...- comencé a decirle pero me callo colocando su pequeña mano en mis labios y mirándome con sus ojitos.

-Esta bien...lo juro.- le di un beso y luego terminamos en silencio nuestros desayunos, la lleve a la escuela y me despedí dándole un beso en la frente.

Mire mi reloj, tenía alunas compras que hacer, y para terminar tenía que buscar a mi futura...esclava suena muy rudo, y seguro a Patsy no le gustaría que la llamara asi...mejor diré que es solo la niñera.

•

•

•

¿Y qué pensáis? Jeje espero que opinen se q fue corto pero los próximos son las largos. Hagamos un pequeño trato, si llego a los 10 Reviews subo CAP mañana sino...atualizo el Jueves Besos y nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVO CAP

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA JEJEJE 10 RR Y AQUI ESTA EL CAP.

SoDawnBeautiful 1: ¿Sabes que me encanta que te encante? Jeje pues así es, prometí CAP y aquí esta jeje esos guapa y que lo disfrutes.

BipolarJL: sii realmente son pocos los fics en los q el mal gana, este es el segundo que escribo de esa manera y es que lo vi necesario jeje. Ya verás como trata Pansy a la castaña :) espero q disfrutes del CAP y aquí esta lo que prometí.

Leyla Dniz: jaja Creo que por eso pude a Pansy de madre, porque no se ve mucho jeje. Espero q lo q os prepare os guste jeje besos guapa y espero q te guste el CAP.

Thestral212: jaja cumpliste con el RR jeje tu Reciew pudo hacer la diferencia XD Sii es un fic no muy común jeje y el CAP fue corto. Que no te mate la curisidad ¡Ya actualice! Besos guapa y espero q el CAP sea de tu agrado.

. D: Me avías covenido con eso de qe 10 RR es mucho, pero me dije lo subo más tarde que tengo clases de karate y q me llevo la sorpresa qe lo imposible se hizo posible XD puedo jurar que fue tu RECIEW el que me puso :D realmente me emocione jeje porque no estaba muy segura de que la idea gustaría, y en respecto a tu duda diré que...la idea salió de pequeñas ideas realmente, porque quería un id donde una de las protas tuviese una hija, al mismo tiempo quería otro en que una de ambas fuese esclava (Hermione de preferencia XD) y me visualice una escena mental u me dije: YO TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR ESO...y pues a eso sumándole mi locura pues salió el fic XD Espero q este CAP te guste y besos guapa.

Qua3183: definitivamente casi nunca triunfa el mal y por eso es raro jeje pero tal vez te haga caso y eso cambie, en algún momento ;) jeje besos y espero q te guste el CAP.

No name: jaja muy diferente a lo común jeje pero espero que igual sea de vuestro agrado. Besos guapa y que disfrutes el CAP.

Riverchele: noo jeje así los RR no cuentan, tienen q ser uno por lector jeje. Ten por seguro que en próximas entregas habrá mucha comedia en la historia jeje sii Harry esta muerto :( ehh¿Draco el papa de Patsy? Definitivamente nooo jejj besos guapa y que disfrutes del CAP.

AlexiaPotterhead: es bueno que gustes de leer mis arrebatos de escritora XD la trama es diferente y espero desarrollarla de modo que senos haga amena y que no os aburráis jeje ya aquí actualizo jeje beso guapa y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Ne Wolf D Blak: ¡El RR número diez! Jaja se ganaron la continuación así que aquí os la dejo, espero no decepcionarlos con esta continuación y que os siga pareciendo interesante. Besos guapa.

Sin mas...les dejo que lean...BESOS Y ESTO VA DEDICADO A USTEDES.

PRESENTACIONES

POV Hermione

Desperté como siempre, acostada en el suelo frío y algo húmedo, todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro, no tengo claro cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, tampoco se cuanto tiempo voy a seguir aquí, sólo se que...la vida no es completamente justa.

Hace mucho tiempo, vi como Harry caía frente a Voldemort, vi como asesinaban a mi mejor amigo, y con ello a mi novia, frente a mi tuve el cuerpo de mi Ginny, no fue fácil, no hubo tiempo para nada, me atraparon los mortífagos y desde ese día estoy aquí, sólo me quedan los tristes recuerdos de lo que fue un triste pasado.

Aún recuerdo los momentos felices antes de que todo se volviera una miseria, no se que fue de Ronald, ni de Luna o Theodore, no se que fue de mis amigos, de mis profesores, de mis padres, no se que sucedió con ellos...y eso es lo más triste de mi fatídica vida...no se que sucedió con mis seres queridos, no se sí están vivos, o si...o si son esclavos, o...están muertos.

-Arriba sangre sucia.- escuche una voz fría, me asuste ya que casi nunca me hablaban, me levanté de un salto del suelo y vi que la puerta de acero que me mantenía encerrada de abría, rechinando con fuerza y la luz alumbraba por completo el lugar.

-Vamos sangre sucia, camina.- frente a mi estaba un hombre de semblante frío tirando de mi brazo derecho para que caminara, me fui detrás del casi cayéndome, no me sentía cómoda saliendo de allí, la luminosidad me lastimaba los ojos.

Pensé en preguntar hacia donde me llevaba pero decidí que mejor guardaba silencio, hacia tanto que no hablaba con alguien, hacia tanto no me aseaba, que me daba hasta pena levantar la cabeza y que vieran mi rostro sucio.

Caminamos por muchos pasillos y llegamos afuera, lo supe por el ruido de las personas hablando a la vez. No levanté la mirada, seguía con las piernas y manos esposadas así que no podía hacer nada.

-Aquí la tiene.- dijo el hombre, levanté la cabeza y me sorprendí ante lo que encontré frente a mi, era una chica que no mediría más que yo, tenía el cabello muy negro, no pude ver sus ojos porque traía unas gafas de sol; tenía un traje que terminaba justo donde terminaba su trasero seguramente y me miraba o eso creo.

-Lestrange esta loca...¿Según ella esto es tenerla en buenas condiciones? Tendré que hacer milagros antes de que llegue mi Patsy.- dijo furiosa la mujer frente a mi sacándose las gafas, me sorprendí ante sus ojos verdes.

-Yo cumplo con órdenes...aquí la tiene, esta son las llaves de las esposas.- el hombre le tendió las llaves y la pelinegra las tomo, juraría que la he visto antes, pero no la recuerdo.

-Entra.- me ordeno con voz fría la chica, baje nuevamente la cabeza, mire la bata marrón que deberia ser blanca, la cual cubría mi desnudez y luego entre al carro lujoso, me sorprendí de que esa mujer portara un auto.

-Tendré que hacer milagros.- susurro la pelinegra cerrando de golpe la puerta y entrando al área del conductor, la mire mientras ella apretaba un botón y el auto comenzaba a manejar sólo, eso es modernidad.

Me quede mirándola disimuladamente mientras ella se recostaba de su asiento, de repente un carro se salió de su carril y venía hacia nosotros, yo me asuste pero ella reacciono de inmediato y toco un botón para manejar ella misma...salvandonos de ser arrolladas.

-Hija de puta estas loca.- le grito la pelinegra furiosa, la muchacha del otro carro sólo la miraba asustada y le pedía disculpas con un gesto de manos y rostro.

Llegamos veinte minutos más tarde, el lugar era enorme una mansión en toda la palabra, tenía un patio grande pero muy descuidado, la pelinegra se bajó del auto y luego me abrió la puerta para que yo bajara, la seguí hasta dentro del lugar...al entrar era imponente, hermoso, un sueño.

-Sácate la ropa.- me dijo sacándose la bufanda que había tenido atada al cuello todo el tiempo, me quede fría ante esa orden, no tenía ropa de bajó, y estoy toda sucia. La pelinegra se giró a mirarme con una ceja levantada.

-¿No me escuchaste?- me pregunto, levanté las manos para que viera mis esposas, ella hizo un gesto de burla hacia ella misma y se acercó, me soltó las manos y yo sentí unas ganas inmensas de echarme a llorar y agradecerle, besarle los pies agradecida. Segundos después la pelinegra se arrodillo delante de mi, mire baja abajo muy inquieta y luego sentí que mis pies dejaban de estar esposados.

-Ni siquiera pienses en escapar...porque te matare.- me dijo sería mientras se paraba. La vi alejarse con las esposas en manos y dejarlas tiradas enzima de una mesa.

-Vamos a darte un baño...sácate la ropa.- esta vez no tenía nada que me salvara de hacerlo así que me saque la bata y me sentí demasiado expuesta, y más que era ante una mujer tan...no se.

-Vaya...estas...necesitas un baño urgentemente.- me dijo con un gesto de desagrado y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiese, me fui detrás de ella y vi como preparaba el baño.

-Entra...- me ordeno, al entrar me fije en los detalles, la chica utiliza pasta colgate, tiene 2 cepillos colocados en un envase lo que quiere decir que no vive sola, y muchas cremas y jabones.

-Métete.- me dijo señalándome la bañera, cuando entre al agua fue como morir y resucitar, estoy segura de que ella se dio cuenta porque dejo salir una risa.

-ten.- me dijo dándome una esponja, me senté en la tina y comencé a tallarme los brazos, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como mi piel volvía a cobrar ese tono Moreno que siempre había tenido.

-Déjame ayudar.- escuche la voz de la pelinegra y luego sentí que comenzaba a tallarme la espalda. Luego de unas dos horas me había terminado de bañar y ahora por lo menos estaba limpia.

-Ten...- la pelinegra me tendió ropa limpia, la tomé y comencé a vestirme mientras ella se salía del baño, esa pelinegra era un enigma, y sin saber si quiera quien es no puedo más que estar agradecida con ella por todo lo que ha echo por mi.

Me vestí rápidamente, era una simple falda que acababa en mi rodilla y una camisa lila con muchos botones, me sorprendí mucho al observarme al espejo; no se cuanto hace desde que me miro en un espejo y este me regresa mi reflejo...ahora puedo decir que parezco humana; antes no se lo que parecía, pero seguramente no parecía humana; sino un aborigen.

Al salir del cuarto no vi a nadie afuera, un profundo silencio y oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba el lugar enterró; casi estoy segura que si arrojas un alfiler al suelo escucharía su ruido, más no podrías verlo.

-Creo que no me he presentado.- me asuste al escuchar una voz a mi espalda, me gire asustada, me temblaron las piernas ya que anterior mente me había pensado sola.

-No...- mi voz fue rasposa, creo que porque llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar, digo...a veces hablaba sola como lo harían las locas pero en general no solía a hacerlo para convencerme a mi misma de que estoy en mis cabales.

-Me llamo Pansy, Pansy Parkinson...sígueme...te diré porque estas aquí.- entonces como un relámpago a mi mente vino el rostro de una niña de mi edad, con una sonrisa prepotente y el uniforme de Slytherin, recordé claramente a esa chica...y sólo puedo tener un pensamiento: los años le han echo mucho bien a Parkinson.

Camine detrás de ella mirando distraídamente el lugar, cuando me di cuenta mis ojos se pararon en el trasero de Parkinson, no fue voluntad propia, sino que el traje era muy corto y acentuaba su trasero y piernas, pero aleje la mirada y la lleve al suelo notando que la pelinegra se había quedado descalza.

Llegamos hasta la sala, Parkinson me señalo un sofá y vi como dirigía su mirada hacia el reloj, como si tuviese algo que hacer, segundos después la vi desaparecer en un pasillo. Mire el reloj y note que luego de cinco minutos regresó, traía un plato entre sus manos y dos vasos con lo que parecía jugo de China.

-Ten...- su voz seguía siendo fría, no esperaba menos, me tendió el plato y uno de los vasos y luego se sentó delante de mi, no se cuanto desde que no como nada más que pan con queso, lechuga y pollo enlatado...cuando vi todos esos alimentos en el plato, había de todo...sentí que se me hacia agua la boca, comencé a comer como desquiciada.

-Pues...verás Granger, no ha sido idea mía que vengas a mi casa, pero...tengo que trabajar, y no puedo cuidar de mi hija, así que, te harás cargo de ella y de arreglar la casa...- me dijo Parkinson tomando de su jugo, asentí sin dejar de comer.

-Patsy sale de la escuela a las tres y cuarto, le gusta desayunar emparedados o fruta, de vez en cuando una avena o farina...los viernes sale a las dos en punto, ni un minuto tarde.- me decía la pelinegra caminando por el lugar, la seguí con la vista.

-Como verás el jardín necesita mantenimiento, quiero que te hagas cargo de ello, las habitaciones del lugar están echas un desastre, no las utilizo así que las he dejado cerradas, pero ahora que estas aquí te harás cargo de limpiarlas...- siguió ella hablando, yo había terminado mi comida y tomaba el jugo.

-Puedes comer y beber lo que quieras, tienes permitido acceso a la biblioteca, nunca más utilizarás l mi baño, hay otro junto a la biblioteca, será el tuyo, los demás cuartos deben estar limpios y puedes coger el que más te guste...eso si...sólo entrarás a mi cuarto para limpiar, no te quiero espiando.- mentalmente anotaba todas las reglas de la casa, no quería olvidar ninguna.

-Una última cosa...si por alguna razón...mi hija se raspa un codo o una rodilla...te lo haré pagar caro...mira que conozco cada marca que tiene en su cuerpo, y se cuando la lastiman.- sus ojos se volvieron fríos al decirme eso, sentí miedo al ver esa mirada verde mirarme fríamente.

-Por cierto...Patsy no debe saber que eres sólo una esclava sangre sucia, diré que eres la niñera...así qué comportate como tal.- me advirtió con tranquilidad.

-Bueno...no tengo más reglas por el momento...Ummm, yo saldré a trabajar a las cinco de la mañana, a excepción de los sábados y domingos, Patsy se levanta a las seis y media, a las siete y cuarto debe estar en su escuela.- Pansy parecía no tener nada más que decir porque guardo silencio y se rasco la nuca pensativa.

-Eso es todo ¿Alguna duda?- ahora si giro hacia mi, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna duda?- volvió a preguntarme.

-No...- respondí.

-Perfecto.- susurro ella dándose la vuelta.

-Ahora vamos a buscar a Patsy para que la conozcas.- tras eso me aventó unos zapatos que en apto reflejo atrape. Ella sonrió de lado y luego salimos del lugar en dirección a la escuela creo.

-¡Mami!- escuche una voz y vi como el rostro de Pansy se iluminaba y abría los brazos para recibir a una niña de no más de ocho años. Pansy la abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te fue bien?- le pregunto Pansy arrodillada frente a la niña, era curioso como podía comportarse de una manera con su hija y de otra muy diferente con el mundo entero. Patsy sonrió y asintió con su cabeza llena de pelos castaños antes de girarse a mirarme con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo se llama la bruja bonita, mama?- le pregunto a Patsy, me sentí sonrojar ya que se había referido a mi como la bruja bonita.

-Se llama Hermione cariño, y te cuidara mientras mama trabaja.- le dijo Pansy acariciandole el cabello, mire a la niña con una sonrisa...era preciosa, tenía unos ojos tan verdes como Pansy, el cabello castaño le caía como una cortina y una piel tan pálida como la de su madre.

-Yo soy Patsy, mama dice que soy la más bonita del mundo...¿A ti no te ha dicho que eres muy bonita? Porqué a la fea de Daphne se lo dice siempre que viene.- me dijo la niña, mire a Pansy nerviosa y la pelinegra sólo se limitó a mirar haci otro lado.

-No...no me lo ha dicho, tal vez no soy muy bonita.- le dije a la niña que miro a su mama y luego me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y así poder susurrarme al oído.

-Seguro que esta esperando a que se lo digas primero.- me dijo con un guiño.

Mire a Pansy sonrojada y su hija me guiño el ojo, Pansy nos miro con curiosidad y luego sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quien quiere helado?- pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa y un tono emocionado.

-¡Yo!- grito Patsy con su tono infantil.

-¿Tu quieres Hermione? Yo quiero de fresa ¿Y tu?- me pregunto Patsy con su mirada verde fija en mi y diciéndome que entrara al carro con ella.

-No lo se...creo que de chocolate.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado y Pansy se iba al accidento del conductor.

Llegamos a un Baskin Robbins y bajamos, Pansy me dedico una mirada para que la siguiese, Patsy sujeto la mano de su madre y yo caminaba detrás de ellas.

-Buenas, quiero uno de niño...de fresa con esas cositas de colores encima.- le decía Pansy a la muchacha que atendía, era sorprendente para mi que una sangre limpia comprara en una tienda Muggle.

-¿Tu de que lo quieres Granger?- me pregunto Pansy, se sentía raro...que ella me incluyera de repente, aunque se que lo hace para que su hija piense que soy la niñera, en lugar de la esclava que esta aquí sin otra opción.

-Yo...de chocolate...- dije nerviosa, Pansy me miro...sonrió con petulancia y se giró hacia la muchacha.

- Dos de adulto, uno de chocolate con wip-cream, y el otro de chocolate-chip con las cositas esas de colores...y también quiero una batida de vainilla y cuatro donas glaseadas. ¿La quieres de chocolate Hermione?- Pansy se giró a mirarme, yo sólo asenti. La muchacha que atendía a Pansy tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como la morena le señalaba lo que quería, me sorprendi al ver todo lo que había pedido Pansy.

-Aquí esta el mantecado de mi princesa...pero primero mi beso.- le dijo Pansy a su hija mientras colocaba una bandeja con todo lo que había pedido en la mesa.

Patsy se aventó a darle un beso a su mama y luego agarro su helado y una de las donas. Pansy acomodaba todo en la mesa de manera simetríca.

-Ten...- me dijo dándome el mantecado y la dona de chocolate, note que se había quedado con un matecado, una batida y dos donas, parecía ser una mujer que comía mucho, aunque su físico decía lo contrario.

-Ummm...Laura...esto esta delicioso.- dijo Pansy luego de darle una mordida a su dona.

-Las prepare como le gustan a mi cliente favorita.- le respondió la chica del mostrador a Pansy con una sonrisa.

-La mía no esta tan buena.- comento Patsy con un tonito que me dio a entender que la niña de Pansy no se llevaba nada bien con aquella joven.

-Patsy no seas mal educada, esta bromeando Laura...sabes como es.- se disculpó Pansy con la muchacha.

-Patsy...hablamos en casa.- le dijo Pansy sería, su hija no parecía hacerle mucho caso.

-No me gusta que mama le diga cosas bonitas a esa Muggle fea.- comento la hija de Pansy con un tono molesto pero comiendo felizmente su mantecado.

Pansy ignoro olímpicamente el comentario y comenzó a comerse su mantecado, dándole un sorbo después a su batida y una mordida a su dona...que decir, era sorprendente lo mucho que parecía comer.

Estuvimos casi cuarenta minutos en la tienda y luego Pansy anuncio que nos íbamos, me monte con Patsy...la jovencita no paraba de contarme anécdotas de ella y su mama, no hablaba de nadie más, sólo de ellas dos...eso me hizo preguntarme ¿Que había sido de su padre?

-Patsy...ve a bañarte...y deja respirar a Granger.- le dijo Pansy a su hija, Patsy se fue a bañar haciendo berrinche.

-Ve a limpiar uno de los cuartos Granger, y tu baño para que puedas comenzar a utilizarlos..- me dijo Pansy señalándome hacia las escaleras y luego a la derecha, el ala contraria a su bano.

Asenti y subí las escaleras, cuando llegue arriba mire hacia atrás vi a Pansy sirviendose un tipo líquido color crema casi naranja, parecía Whiskie.

Seguí caminado y abrí la primera puerta que encontré, era un cuarto muy espacioso y decidí que no quería estar lejos del cuarto de la morena, tal vez por miedo...lo acepto...no quiero estar sola en esos oscuros pasillos. En realidad el cuarto no estaba sucio sino que con un poco de polvo...entre y abrí la cortina dejando que entrarán los ultimos rayos de sol que alumbraban el día, sonreí mirando el sol...no lo veía desde hace tanto...me dieron ganas de llorar de emoción...y sin poder dejar de sonreír comencé a limpiar...mi cuarto...era increíble poder llamar a un lugar así nuevamente...

•

•

•

Pues ese fue el 2do CAP, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y que os parece qe si dejan 10 RR subo CAP mañana ;) sino, actualizo entre jueves y viernes. Besos al que lee...los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo cap

BipolarJL: jeje es cierto, los niños le dan un toque diferente a las historias, yo me moría por integrar a una pequeña o un pequeño en mis historias. ¿Por qué Pansy llevo a su hija a un lugar Muggle? Ya sabrás ;) espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap, besos guapa.

No name: jeje en definitiva que Patsy le cae bien a todo el mundo, la chica es un amor :) Emmm puede que haya un Dapnhe/ Pansy involucrado pero...Ahh me muero por explicarlo pero todavía no puedo (imagina que me muerdo las uñas XD, ja, no...lol) espero que disfrutes del CAP, besos.

.D: Yeah, la historia de Hermione es trágica :( pero se irá reparando...(Mi subconsciente: callateee, no puedes contar la historia.) Ahh vale, yo amo Patsy, es que no se la cree muy a mi forma se ser (pero más infantil claro, porq yo ya tengo 15, aunque en estatura parezco de 12 peroo...ya estoy divagando XD) Y buenooo...pues espero q te agrade el cap, se supone que el POV Pansy sería el CAP de hoy y luego el otro POV sería el capítulo 4, pero decidí juntarlos...espero q te gusten y besos.

Threstral212: siiii aquí llego CAP 3 jeje quien dice ahora comenzamos a full con la historia así que ahora empieza a tomar más forma, digamos que Patsy dice la verdad casi siempre jeje (Y más cuando quiere ayudar a su mama, ya sabrás de lo que hablo más adelante ;) creo que lo que pasó por la mente de Pansy mientras Hermione hablaba con Patsy sería un misterio por ahora pero...ya sabrás si Pansy tuvo sus quereres con mujeres. Besos guapa y espero q disfrutes del CAP.

Alexia Potterhead: \(••)/ así hago al ver un RR nuevo (Yeah) definitivamente Patsy es muy sincera y espontánea, según yo, si un niño te demuestra cariño es porque lo siente, ellos son tan tiernos (Excepto mi hermanita, esa niña puede hacer que quieras tirarte de un puente D: ) A mi me encanta que a ti te encante la historia (¿Ya te lo he dicho?) jeje besos guapa y espero q te guste el cap.

Laars: y se pondrá mucho mejor jeje, espero que te guste el CAP de hoy guapa, y espero estés bien.

Karean: yo siempre ando comenzado historias jaja XD espero no defraudarlos en el desarollo de la misma ( Soy muy buena para dañar las cosas, me sale natural XD) bueno besos guapa y espesor que gustes del capítulo.

SoDawnBeautiful 1: jaja muy pronto te darás cuenta de que Patsy y Pansy no son muy opuestas, sino que...los adultos escondemos nuestros miedos y sentimientos, mientras que los niños...los dejan fluir ;) la historia es algo confusa, pero ten por seguro que se irá aclarado.

Hinata: no se sí me lo vas a creer pero estaba contestando los RR para poder subir el capítulo y justo me llego tu Review jeje creo que fue el destino o que se yo jajaja besos guapa.

Ahora si...los voy a dejar leer, el CAP fue más largó de lo qe sería porque junte los Puntos de vista (POV) se supone que sería primero el de Pansy y en otro CAP el de Hermione, pero me dije ¿Porque eres tan cruel? Entonces me sentí muy mala y me dije: vamos a juntarlos y pues vuala: los junte jajaja

"**Lo fácil aburre, lo difícil atrae, lo complicado seduce y lo imposible enamora." ¿Si o no? ;)**

**Preguntas y advertencias**

POV Pansy

Me senté en la sala mientras Patsy se daba un baño y Granger subía a su cuarto limpiar, me quede mirando la casa desierta, me recosté en el sillón con un vaso de Whiskie en la mano, estaba algo cansada, además no me relajo desde hace mucho, siempre estoy alerta y pendiente a que no le falté nada a Patsy o que la casa esté medianamente en orden.

-Mami...tengo tarea...- me dijo Patsy mostrándome los pergaminos que sujetaba en sus manos. La mire con una sonrisa antes de levantarme y dejarle un espacio a mi costado.

-Haber...Pocciones, ¿Qué hay que hacer aquí?- me lo estaba preguntando mentalmente pero términe pregutandolo en voz alta al no entender, me hubiese gustado enviar a Patsy a Hogwarts, pero Hogwarts ya no existe, esta en ruinas luego de la caída de Harry Potter.

Mire hacia arriba sabiendo que tal vez si había una persona que pudiese ayudarme con la tarea no entendible de mi hija.

-¿Sabes quien pude ayudarte en esto?- le pregunte a Patsy desordenandole el cabello.

-¿Quien mama?- me pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

-Granger...déjame buscarla, esta limpiando su habitación.- me levanté del sillón dándole un beso en la frente a Patsy y camine escaleras arriba. Abrí de golpe la primera puerta que encontré y los últimos rayos de sol me golpearon en el rostro, no se hace cuando que no abro las cortinas de esta casa, pero se sentía extraño...Hermione Granger se giró al escuchar el ruido.

-Te necesito abajo.- le dije sería.

-Si...señora.- respondió ella sin atreverse a mantenerme la mirada.

-Señorita...- le dije más sería que al principio.

-Lo siento, señorita.- se corrigió ella, me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto, sintiendo como me seguía los pasos. Llegamos hasta la sala y tome la tarea de Patsy en mis manos, se la tendí a Granger.

-Voy arriba, regreso en veinte minutos...tengo algo que hacer.- me levanté del sillón dejando a Patsy con Granger pero dedicándole una mirada muy seria a la castaña, una mirada que claramente decía: si le pasa algo a mi pequeña, te corto el cuello.

Me fui hasta mi cuarto y tome mi celular Muggle, hace mucho que deje de lado esas costumbres de mi familia, si tengo que usar un aparato Muggle simplemente lo utilizo. Hasta el sol de hoy no he tenido problema con ello.

-Dapnhe...¿Estas ocupada?- pregunte tan pronto y una voz femenina había contestado a la otra línea.

-¿Quien me habla?- me pregunto haciéndose la que no tiene mi número grabado en su memoria y mi voz en su subconsciente.

-Si te haces la perra cuelgo.- le advertí, dejo salir una risa divertida.

-Pansy cariño, desde cuando no hablamos.- ahora fingía recordarme, rodé los ojos...ella cree que así llama mi atención.

-No lose, tal ves tres meses.- comente sin darle importancia.

-Mucho tiempo.- se le ocurrió comentar.

-Eso no importa ahora...¿Estas o no ocupada?- pregunte con urgencia.

-Estoy algo liada...puedo hacerte un espacio para entré dos semanas.- me dijo pensativa.

-Te veo aquí el próximo sábado...te pagare bien así que sin peros.- tras eso colgué, necesitaba un desahogo y siempre recurro a esta tipa. Me recosté un rato en la cama y luego me levanté dispuesta a ir a donde Patsy.

Al llegar a la escalera me quede escondida viendo como trataba Granger a mi pequeña mientras yo no estaba, para mi sorpresa Granger se había sentado en la alfombra y Patsy se había acostado a su lado, estaban riendo, y luego Patsy anoto algo en sus pergaminos. Siempre he tenido claro que Granger no es capaz de lastimar a una persona indefensa, las personas que asesinó fue en la guerra y fue en defensa propia.

-¡Mami, mami!- la voz de Patsy me saco de mi mundo, note que venía corriendo hacia mi emocionada.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte arrodillandome hasta quedar a su altura.

-Hermione me ayudo a terminar...ahora no me confundo mami.- me dijo con una sonrisa emocionada y un gesto feliz que me conmovió el alma.

-Gracias mama.- me dijo de la nada, le mire confundida.

-¿Gracias porque?- le pregunte mirándola con el entrecejo apretado.

-Gracias por conseguirme a la mejor niñera.- me dijo con sus brillantes ojos verdes rebosantes de alegría, verla feliz me hace feliz.

-La mejor niñera para la mejor niña.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y ahora...revisa si tienes más tarea, Hermione tiene que preparar la cena.- le di un beso en la frente y ella comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. La mire esta que se perdió en la puerta, segundos después me gire hacia Hermione, la castaña se había levantado de la alfombra y miraba sumisamente hacia mi.

-¿Que quiere de cena, señorita?- me pregunto. Me quede mirándola fijamente pensativa, me di permiso para hacer una evaluación completa de la mujer frente a mi, comencé desde sus ojos, deteniéndome en la blusa con muchos botones y luego en la pequeña porción de piel que la falda dejaba ver, al inicio pensé que el estar encerrada había desmejorado a la castaña, pero ahora...mirándola ya aseada, puedo jurar que no es cierto...esta muy bien. Desde Hogwarts le había echado un ojo, en realidad la mitad de la escuela lo había echo pero sólo la pelirroja Weasley se había atrevido a intentar una relación con la castaña.

-No lose...algo suave...fruta. No quiero que Patsy se coma algo fuerte luego de ese mantecado.- comente, más para mi misma que para la castaña.

-Como usted ordene.- ante las palabras de Granger sólo pude quedarmele viendo, esa castaña era rara, si había algo que me había llamado la atención de ella cuando estábamos en Hogwarts es que luchaba por lo que quería y defendía sus creencias a capa y espada, pero al parecer el estar encerrada la había cambiado.

-¿Porqué estas tan sumisa Granger? ¿Acaso no te enfada tener que servirme como lo hacen los elfos?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada y luego de haber comprobado que mi Patsy no estaba espiando. Hermione no respondió, siguió en silencio mirándome, realmente que yo en su lugar hubiese preferido mil veces que me lanzasen un imperdonable.

-Hice una pregunta Granger, y no me gusta que me dejen sin respuesta.- le dije sería, acercándome hasta poder sujetar con mis manos su mentón, ella me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego la bajó.

-Soy sumisa porque no tengo más alternativa señorita...aprecio mucho la vida como para querer darle un motivo para asesinarme.- siempre había sido una sabelotodo, y eso no se borra o se olvida, queda en el subconsciente, a pesar del tiempo encerrada, ella parecía seguir siendo la estudiosa y correcta Granger.

-Así que...¿Harías cualquier cosa que yo te mandase a hacer?- le pregunte con una sonrisa torcida, realmente no tenía nada pensado, sólo quería saber hasta que punto Granger era capaz de llegar antes de decir basta.

-Por algo soy su esclava.- se limitó a responder.

-Y...si yo te ordeno que salgas desnuda a la calle a comprar.- le dije con diversión, ella seguía sería.

-No tendría más opción que hacerlo.- respondió ella.

-Y si me antojo de miel y quiero verte sacarla de un panel lleno de abejas.- le dije levantando una ceja.

-Sin duda primero mataría la abejas.- me dijo sin una pizca de broma.

-Y...si quiero que tengas relaciones con un tío frente a mi.- comenzaba a entrar en terreno más peligroso...Granger guardo silencio.

-Lo haría señorita, no tengo más opción.- respondió.

-Y si...- comencé a decir.

-¡Que lo haría!- Allí esta, Granger se había cansado de mi juego y había explotado, eso me saco una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Nunca más me levantes la voz, si me da la gana de hablar contigo a las tres de la madrugada, simplemente te sientas y me escuchas ¿Esta claro? - le dije muy sería, ella parecía sorprendida, no de mi sino de ella misma.

-Claro señorita.- me dijo con temor.

-Ahora ve a cortar frutas...pensaba darte tu varita programada sólo para que utilices hechizos de cocina y limpieza pero...la acabas de perder al levantarme la voz.- le dije dándome la vuelta y señalándole hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina.

Yo comencé a subir las escaleras pero escuche un ruido a mi espalda y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Bellatrix Lestrange, a veces me dan ganas de lanzarle una imperdonable y quitarle al mundo un pedazo de mierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- le pregunte acercándome a ella, la bruja sólo comenzó a servirse un Whiskie y se acomodó en uno de mis sillones.

-¿Así recibes a tus invitados? No vez que vengo a darte una buena noticia.- me dijo con media sonrisa Lestrage.

-Nunca tengo invitados, así que no tengo porque tratarlos bien...ahora dime la supuesta noticia buena y largate de mi casa.- fui clara y concisa, no quería que mi princesa respirara el mismo aire que esa bruja.

-Tu Lord ha decidido que, entre todos los peses del agua...tu te harás cargo de la misión más importante de nuestra institución...no sabes como los demás mortífagos se peleaban por esa misión, si la completas...serias la mano derecha mía y de Voldemort.- me dijo Lestrange con media sonrisa.

-Lestrange...no me interesa lo que piensen ustedes, completare mi misión y ya...si es la más importante o no, ese no es mi problema; ahora sal de mi casa.- volví a estar muy sería y Bella me miro aburrida.

-Esta bien, Parkinson...me voy ya que no me quieres en tu casa; pero nos veremos mañana.- con eso Lestrange se fue para mi buena fortuna, me di media vuelta y subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Patsy.

-Toc...Toc.- hice el ruido de la puerta mientras la abría

-Puedes entrar mama.- escuche la voz de Patsy, pero cuando me adentre en el cuarto no la encontré por ningún lado; no podría decir con seguridad donde estaba.

-¿Patsy...?- pregunte preocupada.

-Aquí estoy mama...- escuche su voz, me gire asustada y suspire al ver su cabeza asomar desde la puerta de su closet.

-¿Qué hacías allí?- le pregunte, pero no le pedí que saliera, sólo me metí con ella al closet.

-Nada...es que la tarea que me dio la profesora Delgado decía que debíamos meternos en un closet o lugar cerrado y escribir que se sentía.- me dijo mi pequeña encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro...vamos a bajar, seguro que Granger ya cocino la cena.- le dije a Patsy haciéndole cosquillas levemente mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. No me equivoque, cuando llegamos a la cocina ya Granger había cortado fruta y colocado la mesa para mi y Patsy.

-¿No comes con nosotras, Hermione?- le pregunto Patsy, pensé en decirle que la servidumbre no come con los dueños pero mi Patsy no entendería eso, y Hermione no es buena para las excusas.

-Es cierto Hermione, hay espacio para las tres...siéntate.- sono como si se lo estuviese pidiendo pero Hermione sabía que no lo pedía, lo estaba ordenando; así que no me dio tiempo de tronar los dedos, agarro un plato y lo coloco junto a Patsy. Mientras comíamos habíamos mantenido un silencio absoluto, comenzaba a disfrutar de ese silencio cuando...

-Mama siempre me dice que estudiar es un camino y copiarse un atajo ¿tu también piensas así Hermione?- por primera vez en mi vida sentí ganas de colocarle una cinta adhesiva a Patsy, realmente lleva el día enterró contándole cosas a Hermione, y según yo no tendría que importarle tanto la opinión de una simple niñera.

-Pues...- Hermione me miro, parecía tener miedo a decir una respuesta contraria a la mía, pero en sus ojos vi que pensaba probar suerte.

-Yo creo que los atajos, muchas veces no son buenos...a veces es preferible conocer el camino completo y si lo cortas...no aprendes lo que debías haber aprendido de el.- le contesto Hermione, yo me quede callada, no pensaba discutir ese tema en este instante.

-¿Tu nunca has cogido un atajo?- le pregunto Patsy a Hermione.

-Emm...si, claro que si, todos hemos cogido un atajo alguna vez; creo que no sería normal que nunca cogiésemos un atajo, por algo somos humanos y estamos hechos para equivocarnos.- le contesto Hermione, yo les escuchaba en silencio.

-¿Tienes novio Hermione?- le pregunto Patsy de la nada, la mire algo sorprendida, mi hija siempre ha sido un poco, pues como su madre, un poco extrovertida y dice las verdades de frente pero comenzaba a pasarse un poco.

-No...no tengo novio.- respondió la castaña, me dieron ganas de bufar y decir, es lesbiana, sólo le gustan los coños.

-¿Y novia?- bueno, tengo una hija lista.

-No...tampoco tengo novia.- susurro Hermione.

-¿Pero quieres tener una familia verdad?- porque estaba tan preguntona, que ella es curiosa pero se esta pasando.

-Ehh...creo que si, todo el mundo quiere tener una familia.- respondión Granger nerviosa.

-Yo también quiero tener una familia, estamos mama y yo...sólo falta una persona más...tu serias la persona perfecta.- le dijo mi Patsy a Hermione sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o traba.

-Patsy...come...hemos hablado de esto...tu y yo sólo suma familia; no se necesita a nadie más.- dije sería, Hermione bajo la cabeza hasta su plato, Patsy no se atrevío a llevarme la contraria, seguro que ella sabe donde esta mi límite y sabe que estuvo muy cerca de cruzarlo, no es tonta mi hija.

Al terminar la cena Patsy y yo nos fuimos a la sala, ella se acostó encima de mi y me pidió que le leyese el cuento de la cenicienta, mientras yo leía aquel tomo que tantas veces había leído, Patsy se iba quedando medio dormida en mis brazos.

-Vamos a llevarte a la cama princesa.- le dije suavemente notando que casi estaba dormida, nos levantamos y justo en ese momento Hermione salió de la cocina.

-Mami...¿Hermione pude acostarme?- me pregunto mirándome con esos ojitos que me debilitaban. Mire a Hermione quien me miraba fijamente.

-Claro...- me límite a decir aún con mi hija en brazos, Hermione parece que había escuchado nuestra conversación porque se acerco a mi cuando yo pensaba poner a Patsy en el suelo, y en lugar de dejar allí, Hermione la tomo en sus brazos, tal vez la sangre sucia no es tan tonta, y cree que si se gana a Patsy yo la dejare que haga lo que quiera; se equivocó de persona.

-Buenas noches princesa...que descanses.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente antes de que Hermione se fuese a acostarla, las mire hasta que se me perdieron de vista y luego camine cansada hacia mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama exhausta.

Estaba muy agotada, así que agarré el enorme peluche que siempre colocaba en la cama y lo abrace, digamos que yo tampoco duermo bien sin abrazar a Patsy; es que desde pequeña me acostumbre a abrazarme a alguien o a algo; es otra cosa que Patsy y yo tenemos en común.

Escuchando algunos ruidos en la alcoba continúa me quede dormida, había sido un suave cántico el que me llevo a dormir, y aunque mi subconsciente sabía de que voz provenía, mi mente no aceptaba tal cosa.

POV Hermione

Anoche, luego de acostar a Patsy me fui a mi cuarto, y mientras lo limpiaba iba entonando un suave cántico que mi madre me había enseñado. Por la mente me pasaban muchos recuerdos al cantarlos, recuerdos que ya nunca volverían a repetirse, no tanto por el tiempo sino porque ahora no soy libre, y eso Parkinson me lo había dejado muy claro.

Cuando sentí que el lugar era medianamente habitable, me deje caer en la cama de sábanas tan suaves como la seda, me quede mirando hacia la ventana que reflejaba una hermosa luna llena y así...lentamente caí dormida.

-Hermione...- escuche un susurro, entre abrí los ojos lentamente, me pesaban los párpados y por unos segundos pensé que me había quedado dormida y había olvidado llevar a Patsy a la escuela, así que me desperté dando un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte alarmada, me tranquilice un poco al ver que el sol no había salido completamente y que la niña frente a mi no parecía indignada o molesta o preocupada, sino...asustada.

-¿Qué sucede Patsy?- le pregunte tallandome los ojos, ella término de acercarse a mi, parándose justo a mi lado.

-Es que...tuve una pesadilla, fui a buscar a mama pero ya se fue a trabajar; así que, yo pensé que podía venir a dormir contigo.- me dijo nerviosa, esa niña era una ternura, desde que la conocí me trato de una manera peculiar, siempre haciéndome sentir como si fuese parte de su familia.

-¿Tu mami no se molestara si te acuestas conmigo?- le pregunte un tanto preocupada, porque Pansy era una mujer de temer.

-Mama no tiene que enterarse.- susurro ella con voz misteriosa y una sonrisa cómplice.

-Entonces sería...¿Nuestro secreto?- le pregunte sonriéndole con complicidad, ella asintió, yo me moví un poco para que ella pudiese así hacerse un hueco a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa Patsy se abrazó a mi estómago, escondiendo en este su cabecita y suspirando, se sentía extraño, y de cierta manera me hacia sentir emocionada, como si fuese mi hija y no la de Parkinson, si, elocuente pero es que es imposible no querer a esta pequeña.

Horas más tarde la había dejado en la escuela, encontré una nota de Pansy que decía que yo debía limpiar el jardín, y lo quería reluciente, era increíble como esa mujer lo había escrito en una línea "Limpia el patio, que brillé" había escrito, ni siquiera un buen día o, no piense en escapar, ella parecía muy segura de que yo no intentaría darme a la fuga.

Me ubique afuera, no sabía por donde comenzar a limpiar, pero al final me decidí por cortar la grama...pero había un problema ¿Con qué la cortaría? Camine por toda la casa de Parkinson y no encontraba una máquina para cortar o unas tijeras. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas cuando me encontré de frente con una habitación que me había pasado desapercibida, al entrar estaba muy oscuro, busque algún interruptor y me sorprendí enormemente ante lo que encontre. Parecía ser un cuarto de inventario, en el medio había una mesa y a su alrededor habían varios objetos, desde espejos lujosos, pequeños, grandes, objetos más pequeños que no se cuál sería su uso, pero encontré algo que me llamo mucho la atención, parecía una tijera de podar, pero tenía insertado un botón, y estaba conectada a una máquina muy parecida a las aspiradoras. La tomé en mis manos y salí del cuarto, al llegar afuera coloque la extraña máquina en el pasto y me quede mirándola pensativa.

-Bueno...por algo fui la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts.- me dije a mi misma antes de apretar el botón de las tijeras, un ruido retumbó y luego como por arte de magia la "aspiradora" comenzó a moverse, me moví con ella emocionada al ver como la máquina comenzaba a desaparecer el pasto alto déjando sólo una grama suave y delicada. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta el pasto alto había desaparecido, podría decirse que el lugar comenzaba a coger vida.

-Buen día.- escuche una voz femenina a mi espalda, me gire encontrándome con una muchacha que seguro tenía mi edad, al igual que unos ojos muy expresivos color marrón.

-Buen día.- devolví el saludo con timidez, tal vez porque no sabía que diría Pansy hablo con una tipa sin su permiso.

-Estoy buscando a Parkinson ¿Se encuentra en casa?- me pregunto la chica con una sonrisa y dándome una mirada algo insinuadora, no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Quien la busca?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Daphne, dile que Daphne le esta buscando.- me respondió.

-Se lo diría pero...ella no esta. Con gusto le diré que usted vino a buscarla.- le dije con un pequeño gesto de respeto, aunque sólo quería que se largara; por mi mente había pasado una frase de Patsy, recordé que la niña había me mencionado que su mama siempre le decía a Dapne lo bonita que era, de cierta manera, no deseaba que esa mujer se acercara a mi casa, bueno...no era mi casa exactamente, pero...sinceramente comenzaba a considerarla mi hogar.

-Claro...dile que estuve por acá.- me dijo antes de desaparecer. La vi desaparecer con algo de antipatía, no la conocía y comenzaba a aborrecerla, me di media vuelta y tome las tijeras dispuesta a darle forma a algunos arbustos.

Cuando me di cuenta era hora de buscar a Patsy; así que subí al auto, apreté el botón y este me llevo hasta la escuela, me sentía un tanto inútil porque no hacia nada más que mirar el camino; al llegar faltaban dos minutos para que la niña saliera, me quede en una esquina esperando.

La vi salir rodeada de niños, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios pero esta se fue desapareciendo, al parece estaba buscando a alguien y no le encontró, entonces me deje ver y la salude; ella simulo una sonrisa y se acercó hacia mi.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunte abriéndole la puerta, ella sonrió y subió al coche a la vez que susuraba un "Estuvo bien"

Me ofrecí a llevarla al parque pero ella decidió ir a casa, al llegar vi que observaba sorprendida el jardín.

-Wow...¿Tu lo limpiaste? Mama nunca me dejaba jugar afuera porque decía que estaba muy sucio, ahora no tiene una razón para decirme que no.- me dijo emocionada y internamente me emocione yo también, nos quedamos ambas en medio del patio mirando nada en realidad.

-Ummm...¿Qué podemos jugar?- escuche que se preguntaba Patsy en voz alta, pero no hablaba conmigo sino con ella misma, la mire curiosa...¿Qué estará tramando en esa pequeña cabecita?

-¿Crees que mama se moleste si entramos a su cuarto secreto?- me pregunto de repente Patsy.

-¿Cuarto secreto?- le pregunte confundida.

-Si, es un cuarto con puerta de color marrón caoba, es la única en toda la casa de ese color...para qué se confunda con las paredes.- me dijo la niña con una sonrisa, mentalmente la imagen de cierta puerta se reproducido en mi mente, recordé el objeto que había sacado de allí para limpiar el patio y recordé que lo había dejado allí sin limpiar...internamente sentí miedo.

-Emmm...si es secreto, es porque tu mami no quiere que entres.- le dije nerviosa.

-Pero...mama no esta aquí.- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Porqué no jugamos a las escondidas?- le pregunte fingiendo emoción para que ella se olvidara de esa idea.

-Siii...yo me escondo.- Patsy salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa a esconderse y yo sólo pude sonreír. Estuvimos jugando durante alunas horas, cuando dieron las 5:30 Patsy había caído dormida en mis brazos, ya que nos habíamos sentado en el sofá de la sala y yo le leía historias de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Me levanté con ella en brazos y la fui a recostar en su cama...cuando venía de regreso hacia la sala escuche un ruido...mire hacia el pasillo nuevamente y vi esa puerta caoba abierta.

Llamada por la curiosidad me acerque, tal vez yo misma había dejado la puerta abierta, pero cuando llegue allí me encontré con cierta pelinegra buscando por el suelo con desesperación. Me quede como boba mirándola, se había arrodilla en el suelo y su trasero quedaba hacia mi, llevaba unas bragas de encaje moradas.

-Granger...- dijo ella girandose, no se cuando se había percatado de que yo estaba allí.

-Buenas tardes , señorita.-le salude.

-No estoy para tonterías, déjame sola...- me exigió, esta vez pensé en llevarle la contraria.

-Tal vez puedo serle útil, si me dice que esta buscando.- le dije sumisamente, aunque sólo tenía ganas de tratarla como una igual.

-Granger...porque no vas y limpias todo el suelo con un trapo; necesito estar sola.- me dijo sería mientras buscaba por los cajones.

-Ya lo he echo.- era mentira, sólo había tenido tiempo para limpiar el patio, pero decidí probar suerte. Pansy se detuvo y me miro fijamente antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y pasar un dedo por la superficie, miro su dedo y luego me lo enseño.

-¿Qué será esto? ¿Polvo tal vez?- me pregunto mostrándome su dedo anular, era cierto...claramente era polvo...me quede callada mirando su dedo y sin saber que decir.

-Creo que te estas tomando demasiada confianza Granger...- me dijo hablando muy sería y acercándose a mi hasta que estuvo a menos de cuatro metros.

-Haber...¿Se te olvida que eres una esclava?- me pregunto fríamente y me sujeto con fuerza del cabello, sentí que me gustaba, algo que me enfureció, algo extraño, tal vez el tiempo me ha echo masoquista.

-Hice una pregunta...- susurro Pansy contra mis labios mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre, sentí que se me endurecían los pezones ante su agarre.

-No señorita, no olvido mi posición. Lo siento.- respondí rápidamente, Pansy sonrió complacida y luego miro hacia abajo, no se que fue lo que vio pero su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-Mejor vete Granger, puedo oler tu coño mojado a distancia.- me dijo con retintín, como si estuviese 100 poriciento segura de que ella me excitaba.

-Tal vez es otro coño el que huele...- estoy tentando mi buena suerte al responderle de esa manera pero al parecer a Pansy le hizo gracia, se volvió a acercar y levanto la mano derecha, pensé que iba a agarrarme del cabello pero...

-Ahhh.- grite cuando sentí que había apretado uno de mis pezones.

-Estoy muy segura de que...es tu coño el olor que hay en el aire...ahora veté.- tras sus palabras no quise seguir tentando mi suerte, me aleje lo mas rápido que pude, pero antes de irme me gire a mirarla.

-Una señorita llamada Daphne vino a buscarle.- susurre, Pansy me miro fijamente y luego dejo salir una risa ronca.

-No vuelvas a llamarla señorita, porque me causa gracia; esa es sólo una puta barata, aunque...es una puta más cara que tu Granger.- me dijo con burla, sentí que esas palabras arremetían contra mi orgullo; porque aunque soy una esclava sin ningún derecho, sigo teniendo orgullo Griffindor.

-Permiso...- susurre antes de salir de aquel cuarto, dándome cuenta con dolor en el alma de que...Parkinson tenía razón...estaba mojada...pero era algo que jamás admitiría frente a la pelinegra, jamás admitiría que ella logró ponerme caliente, primero muerta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**¿Extrañarte...jajaja ni que fueras...emm no...la verdad si te extraño :("**

PUES...pues...pues ese fue el capítulo tres ¿Os gusto? ¿No? :( anden no sean malitas (os) si os gusto déjenmelo saber y sino, pues corrijanme malos errores jeje pues...haber...si llegamos a 10 RR o más ;) pues subo cap entre mañana y el viernes...sino...pyes lo subo entre sábado y domiengo besos.

PD: les cuento algo que a ustedes no les importa y que a mi no me importa que a ustedes no les importé...no ya sin bromas, me duele todo el cuerpo...hoy me dieron una buena paliza...a veces olas prácticas te lastiman más que los torneos (True story).

**BESOS Y DEJEJ REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

NUEVO CAPITULO

**Pamela A**: jaja ¿Te encanto, te fascino? Entonces es hora de actualizar jeje ya lo subo, ya lo subo XD Besos guapa y espero que el cap sea de su agrado.

**No name**: jaja la castaña se irá "revelando" poco, no hay que dejar de tener presente que al final sólo es una esclava. Jefe ¿Entendiste la función de Dapnhe? Ya veras la que se va a formar por culpa de ella XD. ¿Pansy cambiar? Jeje creo que todos (o la mayoría) de mis lectores saben que lo mío no son los finales tristes jeje (aunque puedo hacer la excepción XD) Besos guapa y espero que disfrutes del CAP.

**Thestral212**: jaja si jamás voy a olvidar la sarta de golpes que me han dado, (aunque el peor fue una patada que me dieron justo en la nariz, aún la recuerdo y me dan ganas de llorar XD) ten seguro que algún día os contare que di palizas jeje. Definitivamente he un golpe bajo para Hermime, digamos que tiene su orgullo, sii la presentare un poco masoquista, pero no tanto como la del fic con Bellatrix, esa era especial jeje. En definitiva que Patsy es la que hará que ellas dos se unan de a poco, además de mostrarlas como son realmente y no como aparentan ser. Besos guapa y ya actualizo jeje.

**SoDawnBeautiful 1**: Sip, ya tengo la idea del Cho/Hermione, en realidad que estoy terminando el primer CAP para subirlo, sera algo cómico ya que...no se porque pero siempre que escribo de Cho me da por hacer bromas jeje. Besos guapa y su tengo tiempo sino el de Cho más tardecido, sino pues mañana jeje.

**BipolarJL**: jeje la hija de Patsy es todo un poema XD ¿La misión de Pansy? En este CAP te enterarás de que trata tal misión. Besos guapa.

**Alexia Potterhead**: jaja te aseguro que a medida que la historia avance vas a querer lanzarle un imperdonable a Pansy, la chica se lo va a merecer jeje. Sip, Hermione masoquista...pero sólo un poco XD. Besos guapa y espero disfrutes del CAP.

**Leyla Dniz**: jaja te aseguro que entreno mucho, pero cuando me ponen con cintas mayores pues...me dan unas patadas en las costillas que lo que me dan ganas es de pelear al estilo calle XD Pero bueno...que bueno que te gusto el CAP y besos guapa.

.

**Hinata**: Siii pobre Herm :( definitivamente la tendrá complicada con Pamsy, pero las cosas se irán dando de forma espontánea jeje Patsy es la mejor \(••)/ ya sabrás que buscaba Pansy pero mientras besos y que disfrutes del CAP.

**vorulove**: a mi me encanta que te guste el fic jeje definitivamente Paty es un amor, todos la adoran jeje y Hermione será un poco masoquista XD espero que te siga gustando la historia a medida que avancé, besos guapa y...por tu seguridad mental mejor actualizo XD Besos

**Sora . Torti .****D**: ¿como que tu Hermione? Jaja es míi herm...emm no...la mía es Pansy XD jaja lo que le dijo Pansy fue fuerte jeje ¿De dónde lo abre sacado? Realmente es que cuando escribo simplemente las palabras salen y yo en el aire XD ya vendrán escenas más o.O jaja ¿Qué buscaba Pansy? Ya sabrás. Sip, Dapne es una meretriz, y una con suerte jeje. Siii práctico karate (soy cinta negra jaja mentira apenas y empece hace tres meses, soy cinta blanca punta amarilla XD LARGO) pues me dio una paliza un cinta azul :( Se merece que lo destroces. En realidad que lo mejor de la historia es Patsy jeje ¿Y porqué te habrán castigado?en realidad estamos en las misma, yo estoy castigada...pero a mi madre se le olvida así que no me quita mi IPod (actualizo desde allí XD) ella me quita la compu jeje. Besos guapa y espero disfrutes del CAP.

ahora os dejo leer.

**Simples acciones**

POV Pansy

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, necesitaba encontrar ese maldito rastreador, hoy había sido un día pesado; cuando Lestrange me dijo que me darían la misión más importante, jamás me imagine que tal misión era localizar a "El elegido" no, no hablo de Harry Potter, al parecer y para mi mala suerte, Potter embarazo a Luna Lovegood antes de morir...y el elegido seguro es un niño de tres o cuatro años...

Voldemort me encargo que lo encontrara, asesinara a su madre y le llevará al niño. En un inicio, me sentí como una mierda, vamos que yo se como se sentiría que lastimasen a tu bebe, si alguien lastimase a Patsy yo le mataría con mis propias manos.

-Mierda...- susurre golpeando el escritorio, comenzaba a darme por vencida, pero antes de que me fuese a salir de mi cuarto "secreto", ya no era tan secreto, repare en que uno de mis inventos lo habían movido, y no sólo eso, estaba sucio...era una "máquina para podar" realmente la hice para que personas más débiles, como yo, no tuviésemos que cargar un enorme trimmer o como se le llame a esos instrumentos grandes...lo que me sorprendió fue que estuviese sucia, no la utilizo desde hace meses y la última vez la deje limpia.

Entonces por mi mente pasó cierta castaña, vamos que si yo no fui, y Patsy no se atreve a tocar mis cosas sin permiso, bueno; aveces si lo hace,pero sólo cosas como mi maquillaje o mi varita.

Salí del cuarto y le eche llave, había olvidado cerrarlo con llave, en parte porque no había nadie más además de mi y Patsy en casa, pero ahora era diferente, ahora esta Granger.

Pensaba ir a decirle a Granger que no tome mis cosas sin permisos, pero cuando pase frente a la puerta de Patsy, recordé cuanto extrañaba darle un beso, realmente me resultaba difícil estar tanto tiempo sin verla. Entre a su cuarto y vi que Granger la había tapado bien, me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado le acaricié la mejilla.

-Te quésdate dormida, yo que me moría de ganas de ver tu sonrisa.- susurre acaricandole el cabello castaña, cuando dormía parecía ser la niña más tranquila del mundo, y más ahora que tiene una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Amo...mama.- le escuche murmurar, sonreí.

-Tambien te amo...Patsy.- le di un beso en la frente y me levanté, deje la puerta abierta porque se que a ella no le gusta que la cierren, al salir me quede observando el suelo, no quería que todos los días fueran así, no quería llegar del trabajo y que ella me recibiera dormida, suspire...por el momento no tengo más opción.

Camine hasta mi baño sin mucho ánimo y me saque la ropa dispuesta a darme un baño, tal baño duro unos veinte minutos en lo que reflexionaba sobre mi vida debajo de la ducha, pero luego salí apenas con un pantalón corto color verde y una camisa gris...con el cabello aún húmedo comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Al acostarme en la cama...me quede pensativa...no lograba consolidar el sueño, no se porque, pero sentía que algo me faltaba, me moví inquieta por toda la cama y luego suspire incomoda, entonces supe que me hacia falta, me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto luego de colocarme las chanclas de dormir; camine por los pasillos oscuros en silencio, me sorprendí al escuchar un ruido abajo, eso hizo que desviara mi camino, me acerque a la sala, me quede oculta en la oscuridad y pude ver como Granger estaba sentada en la alfombra, abrazada a sus rodillas y llorando en silencio, sólo hacia un poco de ruido, ruido que sólo un oído tan sensible como el mío podría haber escuchado.

No se porque, pero...sentí pena por ella, sentí que ella no se merecía vivir así y por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de que, luego de terminar mi misión, tal vez podría ayudarle, segundos después cambie de opinión y me dije a mi misa que me gustaba tener una esclava; aunque le tuviese pena.

Me di la vuelta sabiendo que no era el mejor momento para interrumpirla y me fui en dirección al cuarto de Patsy, lentamente subí a la cama y la abrace, ella se dio la vuelta escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho...si...exactamente era eso lo que necesitaba para dormir.

-Mama...- la voz de Patsy me despertó; abrí lentamente los ojos mirándome fijamente, me pase una mano por los ojos y le sonreí.

-Hey...- le salude.

-Ayer me quede dormida...- me dijo mirando hacia las sábanas; me límite a asentir.

-¿Tienes que irte cierto?- me pregunto mi pequeña, en mi mente sabía que si, que debía irme, pero no quería hacerlo...es como ese fatídico momento en el que te encuentras de frente con algo insólito y estas entré el no quiero hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo esta el tengo que hacerlo.

-Si...tengo que ir a trabajar, pero Hey...hoy es viernes, dile a Granger que te lleve al parque, y luego a la feria, recuerda que prometimos ir el primer día que la feria llegara, yo les alcanzaré allí...lleva contigo tu varita para localizarte.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le desordenaba el cabello, ella asintió con un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

-¡Si!- mi pequeña se levantó y comenzó a brincar en la cama.

-¡Voy para la feria! ¡Voy para la feria!- estaba gritando emocionada sin dejar de dar saltos, hasta que la agarre y la abrace, ella se recostó en mi pecho.

-Mama dijo el año pasado que se montaría en los caballos conmigo, y que subiría a la estrella.- me dijo mi Patsy mientras hacia un puchero.

-Esta bien...iré contigo, pero...tienes que darme muchos besos y cuando estemos en la estrella me tienes que agarrar fuerte de la mano para que no me asuste.- le dije con un gesto que fingía seriedad.

-Prometo solemnemente que no te soltare nunca, y Hermione tampoco lo hara.- me dijo mi Patsy, pensé en decir algo pero ella se lanzó hacia mi dándome un beso tronado y luego se volvió a acostar; yo le acaricié el cabello y luego me fui a bañar.

Al salir del baño baje corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina y me prepare un sándwich, tenía un hambre enorme así que me comencé a comer mi desayuno mientras sujetaba entre mis manos mi varita y mis gafas oscuras, minutos después me desaparecí, apareciendo en un despacho oscuro, observe mi alrededor y pude distinguir la figura de Voldemort sentado en una silla frente a una chimenea apagada.

-Buenos días.- escuche su saludo frío.

-Buenos días, Lord, Lestrange me dijo ayer sobre mi misión y...quería saber si hay algún indicio de donde puedo comenzar a buscar.- le dije a Voldemort con la esperanza de no tener que estar de lugar en lugar.

-No...no hay indicios, pero se cree que Lovegood esta en compañía de los Weasley...fuera de eso, no sabemos nada.- y Voldemort guardo silencio.

-Claro...tengo que irme.- me desaparecí y aparecí en la mitad de las calles de Londres, por mi mente pasaron muchos sitios en los que podria buscar, pero primero vería a un hombre que podría darme información sobre los últimos pueblos o países que habían visitado los Weasley.

Camine por las calles, entre a un callejón y luego a otro, la oscuridad se hizo lugar cuando atravesé una puerta de ladrillos bien colocados y comencé a caminar le entré magos, algunos con buenas apariencias, otros no, algunos duendes o magos de calle...hasta qué encontré al hombre que buscaba.

Estaba sentado en el taburete de siempre, con un vaso de vodka entre sus manos, tenía el cabell gris a diferencia del negro que había tenido cuando lo vi por primera vez, vestía una túnica color chocolate oscuro y zapatos de cuero, me moví más cerca esquivando a cualquier idiota que se cruzase en mi camino.

-Lucas...¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-La gente pregunta si estas bien por educación, y tu redondez que si...por costumbre.- me respondo, su respuesta no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, era el Pío de hombre que le gustaba responder con frases o con paradojas, siempre creyendo saber mucho y a la vez no saber nada.

-Claro, estoy aquí por que necesito una información urgentemente.- le dije sería mientras le hacia señas a la camarera y le pedía una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué tipo de información?- me pregunto.

-Necesito saber a que países o ciudades han viajado la familia Weasley.- le respondí.

-Hay muchos Weasley en el mundo, me tomara tiempo.- me respondió.

-Mierda...lo necesito lo más pronto posible, te pagare bien, tenlo por seguro.- le dije mirándolo sería.

-Entonces estamos hablando, primero el dinero.- me dijo dándole un trago a su vaso, puse un pequeño bolso negro en mi asiento a la vez que me levantaba.

-Es la mitad, la otra mitad cuando me des los países...no tardes mucho Lucas. - le dije sería.

-Claro...pasate mañana a esta misma hora...seguro tengo l información.- me dijo agarrando el bolso, suspire y salí de aquel andrajoso lugar, no sin antes hacer una pequeña parada.

-Julián...te tengo un pequeño trabajo.- me acerque sonriendo hacia aquel duende de mirada aguda y vestido negro y rojo.

-¿Qué vas a querer Parkinson?- me pregunto.

-Vigila a Lucas, le encomendé un trabajo, cualquier cosa que escuches, o que el diga y tenga que ver con un negocio o conmigo, me envías un patronus y yo me auto cargo. - le dije.

-No lose...- comenzó a decirme.

-Le tendí una bolsa negra y el con una sonrisa acepto.

-Y no olvides que...si me traicionas estas muerto.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de darme media, se que Julián no me traicionaría, es un tipo que sabe lo que le conviene, pero Lucas si lo haría.

Al salir de allí mire mi reloj, ya habían pasado cuatro horas, el tiempo vuela cuando estas ocupada. Comencé mi camino hacia la antigua casa Lovegood, mientras recibía la informacion sobre el paradero de los Wealeey, debía intentar encontrar a Luna, o por lo menos descartar lugares.

Como yo esperaba la casa de los Lovegood estaba en ruinas, y no había almas vivientes en aquel lugar, si mucho algunas ratas y sabandijas, pero nada que me fuese útil.

Al final resultaría que los Lovegood eran más listos de lo que yo imaginaba, porque no habían dejado pista alguna de sus paraderos.

POV Hermione

Cuando estaba en cerrada me quejaba porque no tenía nada que hacer, ahora tengo tanto que no se que hacer primero, la casa de Parkinson es inmensa, siento que no terminare la limpieza nunca, los demás cuartos no están como el mío, están mucho peor.

Mientras recogía por la mente me pasaban mis seres queridos, quería aguantar las ganas inmensas de llorar pero en ciertos momentos era imposible y una que otra lágrima se me escapaba por los ojos al igual que anoche, había estado sentada en la sala pensando en mis tiempos de Hogwarts, y termine recordando a mi bien amigo Harry, a Ron, y...y a mi Ginny.

Cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya era la hora de buscar a Patsy, subí al auto de Parkinson y comencé mi camino hacia la escuela de Patsy, al llegar ya habían salido, busque a la chica castaña por todo el lugar...pero no la vi, internamente sentí que se me acababa el aire...¿Dónde esta Patsy?

Me baje corriendo del carro buscando entre los niños a la pequeña de ojos verdes, estaba por correr dentro de la escuela cuando escuche el nombre de Patsy, me iré hacia donde lo había escuchado.

-Más alto...más alto.- mis ojos se abrieron al ver a la niña subida en un árbol y unos cuatro niños a su alrededor diciéndole que subiera más.

-¡Patsy baja de allí!- le dije acercándome, creo que ella no había reparado en mi aún, pero cuando subió un poco más se resbalo, corrí lo más rápido que pude conteniendo el aliento y la pude sujetar en mis manos, ella tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

-¿Estoy sangrando?- le escuche preguntar a Patsy sin abrir los ojos y con una voz asustada.

-Lo estarías si Granger no hubiese llegado a tiempo...- me gire con Patsy en brazos y casi grito al ver allí a una pelinegra de ojos tan verdes como los de su hija. Patsy abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendida antes de abrazarme, respondí el abrazo mirando con los ojos a medio salir a aquella pelinegra que se encontraba mirándome, no pude descifrar su mirada, no se sí estaba molesta, decepcionada o simplemente tranquila.

-Señorita...yo...lo siento, le juró que este más pendiente...- comencé a disculparme.

-Hablare luego contigo Granger, ven acá Patsy.- la voz de la pelinegra era sería y su rostro inpacible, tanto que los otros niños se habían esparcido, Patsy se bajó de mis brazos y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza tacha hacia su madre.

-¿Qué te dije de subir a los árboles?- le pregunto Pansy.

-Que si subo me puedo romper un hueso y esas piezas ya no se encuentran.- susurro Patsy sin mirar a Pansy.

-¿Y qué te dije que me pasaría a mi si te lastimabas?- volvió a preguntar Pansy con voz suave, pude observar que Pansy se había arrodillado frente a Patsy y que se miraban a los ojos, también vi que ante esa pregunta...de los ojos de Patsy habían comenzado a salir lágrimas.

-¿No respondes?- insistió Pansy.

-Que...que...- comenzó a susurrar Patsy.

-Pansy ella...- comencé pensando en sacar a la pequeña de ese inusual regaño. Pansy levantó la mitad ay me miro muy sería.

-Te dije que hablare contigo en casa Granger...-Pansy había sido cortante y volvió a mirar a su hija, Patsy me dedico una mirada agradecida.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta.- susurro Pansy.

-Mama me dijo que si algo me pasa ella se muere.- susurro Patsy.

-Entonces ¿Tu quieres que me muera?- pregunto Pansy, su hija se apresuró a negar rápidamente.

-Entonces no me des sustos como ese...si Granger no llega a estar cerca...y tu llegas a lastimarte...yo me muero.- completo Pansy acariciandole los cabellos a Patsy y segundos después la abrazo.

-¿Mama no me va a llevar a la feria?- pregunto la pequeña de verdes ojos mientras miraba el suelo arrepentida.

-No te lo mereces...- comenzó a decir Pansy, la cara de Patsy se puso más triste aún.

-Pero yo prometí llevarte.- completo Pansy antes de darle un beso en la frente. Patsy levantó la vista con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente a su mama.

-La señorita salió temprano.- me atreví a decir mientras caminábamos al auto.

-Si...y tu llegaste tarde a buscar a Patsy.- comento Pansy de regreso.

-Lo siento señorita, me demistraje limpiando.- comente.

-Nada me importa más que Patsy, la casa se puede hacer pedazos.- comento ella mientras subíamos todas al auto.

Me quede mirando por la ventana mientras el auto nos llevaba a la supuesta feria; no sabía que iríamos para allá así que estoy con un simple pantalón que Patsy me a baja dado y una camisa...con muchos botones.

El camino se me hizo largo, muy largó...y sólo fueron 40 minutos, al bajar del coche y ver aquel lugar me recordaron viejos tiempos, me recordó a cuando mi padre y mi madre me llevaban a las ferias y corríamos, jugábamos...me dieron nuevas ganas de volver a llorar.

-Vamos por las taquillas.- anuncio con una sonrisa Pansy mientras le agarraba la mano a Pansy, las vi correr hacia la fila de las taquillas y mientras las seguía sólo podía pensar en lo extraño que se sentía esto.

-Vamos...- anuncio Patsy emocionada cuando su madre pago las tres taquillas. Y así comenzó la tarde...así comenzó la diversión, la diversión que jamás me hubiese imaginado como terminaría.

**Nunca se puede cometer el mismo error dos veces, porque la segunda vez no es un error, es una decisión.**

**fin del capítulo**

espero os haya gustado y ya saben que si es así déjenme un Review, no sean malitos ¿SI? :D pues mientras más Reviews más rápido actualizo, Besos...voy con prisa XD


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Hola chicass (os)!

**No name:** Siii casi se nos cae Patsy, si llega a pasar es el final de Hermione XD el CAP de hoy es el de la feria jeje pero con la frase que escribí al final del CAP anterior no hacia referencia sólo al CAP de hoy sino al próximo que viene gracias por tu RR guapa, y te mando un beso :)

**Thestral212**: hola guapa! La indiferencia de Pansy hacia Hermione creo que es normal, al final que Hermione para Pamsy sólo es una sangre sucia (no significa que eso no vaya a cambiar ;) jeje la última frase era para dejarlas picadas XD y siendo sincera...se inclina más a lo sexy XD Pero no en el CAP de hoy ;) besos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz:** jaja Siii, la realidad es que estoy castigada desde febrero por un rollo (El cual me dejo con muchos problemas...ok no lo quiero recordar.) Yeah se avecinan buenos caps, eso lo aseguro jeje, no pues ahora ya no peleo por Hermione, pero si por MI Pansy, que es mía! XD jaja no te preocupes por mi cinta, sólo llevo tres meses en karate XD Ahh pues bien, entonces nos tiramos una carrera y la que gane se queda con Pansy XD JEJE besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Sora. Torti. D:** ¿Mala yooo? Pero si soy un ángelito :) jaja noo eso no me queda XD ehh...creo que todavía no es la caída de Voldemort, tal vez más adelante XD (Tal vez) oye...¿Ron regresar a pelear por el Jamor de Hermione? La que estaba con Hermione era Ginny...el pelirrojo nada que ver :/ eso creo XD Y pelirroja esta...un poco muerta :(...buenoooo puede que piense en eso de hacer una historia en la que tu te quedes con Hermione y yo con Pansy XD...pero no sabría como hacerla XD ok dejo de desvariar, besos guapa, pensare la propuesta ;).

**BipolarJL**: creo que te llevarás un par de sorpresas con Pansy, y lo que va a pasar será inesperado, te lo asego ;) besos guapa y que disfrutes del CAP.

**Guest**: ya continuoooo XD

**Catnip 83 **: Todos amamos a Patsy :3 es que es una cosita toda tierna :) besos guapa y espero te guste el CAP.

**Pamela A: **jeje pero si soy buena (cruzo los dedos) no ya no seré muy buena pero ssolo la corto allí porque...Emmm...por molestar un poquito XD noo pero ya aquí actualizo y si puedo la próxima act será...Emmm...te digo al fin de CAP XD BESOS GUAPA.

AHORA SI OS DEJO LEER...ESTO VA DEDICADO A USTEDES QUE DEJARON REVIEWS BESOS.

**La feria**

POV Pansy

Mientras caminábamos por la feria habíamos echo etodo, desde sacarnos fotos con pájaros locos hasta comprar algodones de azúcar. Realmente yo al inicio había estado en un viaje, estaba preocupada por el momento de tensión que pase al buscar a Patsy; y es que si en algún momento de mi vida he sentido que me muero...fue hoy a las tres y cuarto...cuando vi a mi pequeña ir en dirección al suelo y yo no podía llegar a ella, aún cuando no lo deje salir internamente le agradecí a Granger, me sorprendí mucho al ver lo que hizo, y más porque ella no sabía que yo estaba allí.

Se podría decir que siento que tengo una deuda con ella, si, una deuda Parkinson, una deuda de vida...le debo la vida de mi hija y nada en el mundo podría recompensar lo que ella hizo, prácticamente me devolvió a la vida, porque si algo le pasaba a Patsy, en ese mismo momento yo me moría.

-Mama...¿Me ganas un peluche?- me pregunto Patsy señalándome una tienda, me acerque a la tienda y una rubia que estaba del otro lado me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Cuanto por una ronda?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Los primeros tres intentos son gratis...para las clientes hermosas.- me contesto ella con media sonrisa, me tendió unos aros y me explico que tenía que lograr meterlos en unos tubos que estaban algo lejos.

-Sencillo.- conteste con media sonrisa. Lance el primero con mucha tranquilidad y no entró, la rubia dejo salir una rísa y yo me enderece...eso no me había gustado...lance el segundo y tampoco había entrado...comenzaba a exasperarme.

-Espera...no puedes lanzarlo así...- escuche la voz de Granger y para mi sorpresa se había ubicado detrás de mi, muy cerca,vamos que no sólo nos rozábamos, estaba más pegada que una lapa y me había sujetado la mano derecha, en la cual sostenía el último aro, y su otra mano estaba en mi cintura.

-Tienes que relajar la mano...y colocarlo en la dirección adecuada, que sea el mismo viento el que lo dirija...y ahora.- lo lanzamos al mismo tiempo y para mi sorpresa y la de la chica rubia de la tienda; el aro entro.

Di un salto por la primera emoción y luego note que Hermione seguía sujetándome de la cintura, la mire con una ceja alzada, ella se movió.

-Lo siento, señorita, fue un error de cálculo.- me dijo.

-¿Cuál quieres Patsy?- le pregunte a mi pequeña con una sonrisa, ella se decidió por un enorme oso rosa con ojos azules.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- escuche que le preguntaba Hermione.

-Panmione...porque lo ganaron mi mama y mi niñera.- le contesto mi Patsy; me quede pensativa ante ese nombre y luego gire a mirarlas, ambas estaban hablando detrás de mi.

-¿No quieres que se llame Panmione?- me pregunto Patsy.

-No...quiero decir, es tu osita...puede llamarse como quieras.- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella pareció hacer una celebración Interna y luego le sujeto la mano a Hermione.

-Ahora la estrella, ahora la estrella.- comenzó a celebrar Patsy mientras señalaba aquella cosa grande a la cual yo siempre le había tenido un miedo terrible.

-Claro...emm vamos.- susurre, vamos que jamás admitiría frente a mi hija que tenía terror a subir a esa cosa. Hicimos una fila extensa y cuando nos toco Patsy se quiso colocar en la esquina derecha, yo en medio y Hermione en la izquierda.

-¡Qué emocion!- le escuche susurrar a Patsy sentí como me sujetaba la mano derecha, y también sentí otro agarre en mi mano izquierda cuando la máquina esta comenzó a moverse.

Mire mi mano izquierda y para mi sorpresa Hermione me estaba sujetando con fuerza, levanté la mirada y mis ojos chocaron con los ojos color chocolate, me encontré con una mirada que nunca había visto, no era exactamente felicidad, era algo raro, se parecía a tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo parecía seguridad y por otra parte...también podría ser aceptación.

-Esto no se mueve...- cuando se me ocurrió decirlo la cosa comenzó a girar muy rápido, Patsy había levantado sus manos y gritaba, Granger la había imitado, yo sólo podía sujetarme del tubo que se encontraba frente a mi y sentír que devolvería todo lo que me había comido en el día.

-Si no gritas...no liberas la tensión.- escuche un susurro, no se quien lo había dicho, no estaba completamente segura pero al final me había decidido por hacer caso y había gritado. Era cierto, al gritar me sentí mejor, la sensación no duró mucho porque la máquina se tuvo y bajamos.

-Eso fue grandioso.- escuche a Patsy decir con una sonrisa emocionada. Yo todavía me sentía mareada así que no respondí nada, pero Hermione le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Ahora aquella.- me dijo Patsy señalando un cosa que, hizo que sintiera deseos de salir corriendo, yo no nací para estar en las alturas sin una escoba.

-Claro...vamos.- me atreví a decir, aunque me temblaban las sílabas, y creo que Granger se dio cuenta porque dejo escapar una sonrisa, estuve tentada a exigirle que no se Riera de mi, pero...por sorprendente que parezca...no tengo ánimos para discutir con Granger.

Volvimos a caminar tranquilas hacia aquella enorme cosa e hicimos la fila, cuando nos acomodamos me vivieron a dejar en el medio, Hermione estaba a mi derecha y Patsy a mi izquierda, mi Patsy no soltaba mi mano...recorde con una sonrisa que ella misma me había prometido jamás soltar mi mano. Mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando esa cosa comenzó a subir con una gran velocidad hacia arriba, luego bajando mas rápido, Patsy gritaba emocionada sin soltar mi mano, el miedo se apoderó de mi, ni siquiera gritar liberaba la tensión, así que moví mi mano derecha y la coloque sobre algo firme...lo primero que encontré...no se lo que fue...pero lo que sea que fuese lo apreté con fuerza; creo haber escuchado un jadeo, tal vez no soy la única asustada.

Cuando la machina se detuvo mire mi mano izquierda encontrándome con el agarre de Patsy, y luego mire la derecha y me sorprendí al encontrar bajo mi mano el muslo de Granger, lo estaba apretando y esta tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas, subí la mirada encontrándome con los ojos chocolates.

-Podría dejar de tocarme.- me pregunto ella cuando Patsy bajo y era mi turno de bajar.

-Sólo porque quiero...-le conteste antes de bajar, ella bajó detrás de mi, y aún cuando no estoy segura del porque, me había gustado esa forma en la que se sentía su muslo bajo mi mano...e internamente desee volver a sentirla.

-Bueno...vamos por unos algodones de azúcar.- le dije a Patsy para que no me dijera que quería subir en otra de esas cosas.

-¿Tu qué quieres Granger?- le pregunte parándome en un puesto, ella se acercó y se colocó a mi lado mirando lo que había, para mi sorpresa...cuando pidió un perro caliente, coloco su mano derecha en mi hombro.

-Lo siento.- y esa disculpa tenía un tonito que encontré muy divertido, como si lo hubiese dicho en forma de broma. Decidí olvidarlo momentáneamente y comencé a pedirle a un muchacho todo lo que quería.

Mientras comíamos me quede pensando en los roces que habíamos tenido Hermione y yo, no se sí fue coincidencia, o si fueron errores, pero, siempre terminábamos rozandonos involuntariamente.

La noche llego, y con ella el momento de volver a casa, Patsy se quedo dormida en el camino y cuando llegamos a casa yo la lleve en brazos hasta la cama, la recosté con suavidad, le di un beso en la frente y salí del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y vi a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones. No se sí fue el día tan relajado y tranquilo pero me senté frente a ella y no tenía ningunas ganas de discutir.

-Buenas noches.- dijo de repente Hermione levantándose.

-No te vayas...tengo algo que decirte...sobre lo que sucedió con Patsy.- le dije acomodandome en el sillón. Hermione me miro y luego se volvió a sentar frente a mi, seguro que esperando el regaño.

-Gracias...- fue lo único que dije

-¿Qué? - me pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Gracias por llegar en el momento indicado.- le dije, pensé en irme...pero alguien toco la puerta, Hermione se levantó rápido y fue a abrir, me quede allí esperando a saber quien Estba allá afuera.

-Hola preciosa...- sorprendida vi a Dapnhe aparecer en una esquina seguida de Hermione.

POV Hermione

No me gustaba en lo absoluto que la guarra esta esté aquí, ¿No sabe que estas no son horas para visitas? Pero mira con el descaro con el que mira a mi jefa, que prácticamente la ha desvestido con la mirada

-Dapnhe...que sorpresa.- dijo Pansy levantándose de su sillón y con un movimiento de mano invito a la chica recién llegada a sentarse a su lado, Dapnhe se acerco con una sonrisa y cuando estuvo cerca de Pansy le pego un beso que...por un momento pensé que se comería a mi dueña.

-Te extrañe...- escuche que decía la puta esa a centímetros de los labios de Pansy.

-Te puedes retirar Granger...si te necesito te llamo.- me dijo Pansy sin siquiera mirarme, gruñí por lo bajó pero al final no pude hacer nada más que alejarme, pero... Bueno, aprovechando el descuido de Pansy, me escondí detrás de una estatua en la oscuridad del pasillo que tenía vista a la sala.

-Me habías dicho que estabas muy ocupada.- le dijo Pansy a la de cabellera más clara mientras esta se sentaba a caballo sobre sus muslos.

-¿Bromeas? Yo jamás estoy ocupada para ti cariño.- le respondió Daphne y bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Pansy, comenzó a besarla...y Pansy sólo se dejaba hacer.

-Cierto...para mi nunca puedes estar ocupada.- susurro Pansy y vi que había llevado sus manos hasta los muslos de Dapnhe y los apretaba, pero con ganas...exactamente como...como había apretado mi muslo izquierdo cuando estábamos en la feria y ella se había asustado.

Tal vez ella no lo noto, pero su mano se sintió tan caliente sobre mi muslo que tuve que deje escapar un jadeo, no creo que haya sido muy notorio pero así fue.

Mientras estaba escondida miraba como Dapnhe besaba eufóricamente a Pansy, ni que se le fuese a escapar hombre.

-Ven...vamos a mi cuarto...- escuche susurrar a la pelinegra con media sonrisa, la otra asintió y se levantaron, comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto de Pansy.

Me quede allí hasta que las vi desaparecer en el cuarto, se me ajoto el corazón al pensar en lo que hacían...pero en ningún momento entendí el porque. Salí de mi escondite y me senté en la sala, el silencio inundo el lugar por completo, hasta que escuche un jadeo...hace unas horas había sentido que estar con Pansy y Patsy era como estar en familia...pero...ahora he sido de vuelta a la realidad...

No somos una familia, y yo debería dejar de sentir este extraño gusto por Pansy, ese extraño deseo de tocarla...de sentirme parte de su familia, de sentir que podemos ser una familia; porque sólo soy su estaba...o como ella suele decir...su niñera.

•

•

•

-No importa...- dijo...y se le cayó una lágrima.

;)

Guapas(os) Espero q les haya gustado y sii llegamos a 10 RR subo CAP el Lunes, sino, nos leemos el miércoles...Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

HOLA GUAPAS (os)

**Leyla Dniz: ** Eso no justo, yo apenas y le llego al 1.67, tal vez mis zancadas no puedan ser tan largas pero soy rápida (Y también soy competitiva ;) así que la tendrás difícil XD le he gritado a Pansy que se alejara de la rubia, pero no me ha echo caso :( jaja pues que bueno que te haya gustado, la Hermione un poco masoquista será algo divertido jeje besos guapa y nos leemos.

**Theatral212: **Sip, no sólo es bueno regresar a la realidad, sino que es necesario. Jeje no pienso decir nada respecto a lo que crees porque no os quiero contar lo que pasará XD espero que te guste el CAP guapa y besos.

**Karean**: ya se empieza a desarrollar todo jeje, ya pronto sabrás más cosas de Pansy, a medida que pase el tiempo, y serán grandes sorpresas. Besos guapa.

**Taetae**: Hola guapa, pues que te digo, Que vas a lograr que me sonroje si sigues diciendo esas cosas, yo hago lo mejor que puedo, aún me falta mucho que aprender en el tema de la escritura (Porque quiero llegar a escribir un libro :3) pero que bueno que te guste como lo voy desarrollando jeje Besos guapa.

**Hinata**: jaja creo que no, el corazón de Pansy todavía no hablando XD jaja si hubo un avance por allí, aunque no se sí lo hayan captado ;) besos guapa.

**Malu**: ¡Hola guapa! Me encanta que esta historia también te guste, y espero que te siga gustando. ¿Quieres ver celos por parte de Pansy? Jeje Talvez más adelante ;) besos guapa.

**BipolarJL**: Haber si te gusta como se comportan Pansy y Hermione en este CAP XD, ya se porque te lo digo jeje, espero que te guste el CAP de hoy y besos guapa.

**Sora. Torti. D: ¿**Ya tienes pasaje para ir a la Antártida? Jejeje te aconsejo que lo compres XD Sii fue tierno el CAP, creo que todo lo contrario al de...mejor me cayo XD Yeah si es que Patsy en una ternurita y el nombre del oso también tenía que serlo :3. Así que por eso era lo de Ron, jeje me lo voy a pensar, ya que Ginny no puede regresar del más haya, Tal vez lo haga su hermano. Ahh ¿Cumples mañana? Felicidades por adelantado! Haber si me paso a enviarte un PM jeje, Emmm ¿Qué no deje lo mejor para el final? No prometo nada XD. Besos guapa.

**Fran Ktrin Black:** me encanta que te haya entado, besos y nos leemos. :)

**Anónimo**: a mi me súper mega encanta que a tu te encante, y ya de acabo la espera ¡Hoy es lunes! Besos.

**No name**: sii la parte de la feria fue todo tierna jejej pero definitivamente no podía ser todo color de rosa y para eso esta Dapnhe XD Pansy irá cambiando de opinión respecto a Hermione lentamente y sin darse siquiera cuenta. Besos guapa.

**Pamela A: **cuando me dicen que escribo bien siempre me sonrojó XD ya no tienes que mandar los 9 Reviews, ya voy a actualizar guapa, espero que te guste el CAP, besos.

Ahora si os voy a dejar leer, no sin antes decir que...este capítulo va dedicado a una chica hermosa que cumple años mañana, este te lo dedico a ti...**Sora. Torti. D** ;) feliz cumple guapa.

**Deseos indeseados **

POV Pansy

-Ummm...anda Daph, más abajo...tenme feliz o te largas sin tu paga.- le dije a la rubia que se encontraban besando mi abdomen lenta, suave y descaradamente. La ropa de ambas hace mucho había quedado perdida entre el suelo, yo me había recostado en mi cama y Daphne se encargaba de complacerme.

-Talvez no me creas, pero cuando estoy contigo...hasta me olvido de que esto es trabajo...eres hermosa , estoy segura de que eres la mujer con la piel más tersa que he tenido la fortuna de complacer...- me dijo Daphne bajando hasta mi ombligo y repartiendo suaves besos alrededor de este mismo.

-¿Te parece? Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo...soy hermosa...si existe la perfeccion, yo estoy muy cerca de serlo.- le dije creída de mi misma, a lo que la rubia sólo dejo salir una risa profunda...sentí como llegaba a mi zona sur y abrí un poco las piernas.

-Ummm...estas mojada...- escuche susurrar.

-Mjm...¿Te gusta?- pregunte completamente perdida en mi mundo, con los ojos cerrados y olvidando quien de encontraba entre mis piernas.

-Me encanta... - y sentí un dedo pasarse por mis pliegues delicadamente.

-No tengo tu tiempo Daph...- susurre, y sentí como una de las manos de la rubia subía hasta mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones, su otra mano se hacía un camino hacia dentro de mi, pronto sentí la lengua ansiosa y hábil de la rubia muy profundo, si, Dapnhe era muy buena.

Lleve una de mis manos hasta su cabello y lo agarre con fuerza, acercándola más a mi intimidad, gemidos se escaparon mi garganta y mis ojos se había cerrado nuevamente. Hasta qué sentí como el placer se arremolinaba de mi, arquee la espalda, me recorrieron millones de temblores y alcance la cima...cayendo exhausta en la cama.

-Eso...fue maravilloso...- escuche un susurro a mi costado abrí perezosamente los ojos y me encontré de frente con la mirada de Dapnhe, ella me había abrazado de la cintura.

-Tu paga esta en la mesa...- me límite a decir cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Yo...pero yo pensé...- comenzó a divagar la rubia.

-¿Qué pensaste?- le pregunte mirándola.

-Que como no tengo trabajo hasta mañana en la noche...tal vez podía quedarme a dormir contigo.- me dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Tu paga esta en la mesa, te llamare...y cierra la puerta cuando salgas.- con una sonrisa volví a cerrar los ojos y le di la espalda.

Luego de algunos minutos, en los cuales escuche como se vestía y luego como tomaba de mala manera el dinero de la mesa...escuche como la puerta se cerraba, estaba feliz porque día siguiente no tenía que levantarme temprano...podría descansar, y Grager se encargaría de llevar a Patsy a la escuela.

Me levanté de la cama y tome una pijama, no pensaba arriesgarme a que Patsy entrara y me encontrara desnuda, se pasaría preguntándome el porque durante una semana; mejor evitar, con mi pijama me acosté, y con la imagen de un cuarto todo patas arriba me quede dormida.

Me despertó el ruido de pisadas por mi cuarto, pensé que era Patsy, por eso abrí los ojos...la luz en la ventana me anuncio que no podría ser Patsy porque seguramente mi pequeña estaba en la escuela, esto lo confirme cuando al sentarme vi a Granger recogiendo las cosas que se habían caído al suelo la noche anterior y arrojando mi ropa a un cesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? ¿No te dije que no entrarás al cuarto?- le pregunte bastante cabreada ya que había interrumpido mi tan amado sueño, y ya no podría dormir hasta la noche.

-La señorita también dijo que tenía permiso para entrar al cuarto si era para limpiarlo.- me llevo ella la contraria mientras tomaba una muñeca de porcelana antigua y la colocaba en el lugar correcto, como si la hubiese visto allí antes.

-¿No podías esperarte a que me levantara?- le pregunte sacándome las sábanas de seda de encima y arrojándolas al suelo, por una milésima de segundo Hermione me había mirado por el rabillo del ojo, seguramente verificando como me veía.

-No he hecho ruido...es sólo que la señorita tiene el sueño muy liviano.- me contesto ella de mala gana levantándose del suelo, al parecer sólo le faltaba recorger una camisa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-Detente...- le ordene cuando vi que caminaba hacia la puerta para coger la camisa, lo pensó y luego se detuvo, me di la oportunidad de revisarla con la vista, traía una simple camisa blanca y una falda de volandas a la rodilla, podía contemplar muy poco de sus piernas pero me gusto ese color más oscuro que el mío...tal vez...tal vez pueda sacar provecho de mi niñera después de todo.

-Recoge la camisa...- le ordene, ella iba a ponerse de rodillas.

-No...sin arrodillarte...sólo inclinate hacia ella.-volví a decir con voz ronca y sentándome en la orilla de la cama, Hermione quedaba justo frente a mi vista.

-Dije que recogieras la camisa.- le dije al notar que no pensaba moverse, eso me hizo molestarme, se estaba tomando unas confianzas que no debería.

-¿Porqué tengo que inclinarme cuando puedo arrodillarme y sería más conveniente?- me lleva ella la contraria como si ella decidiese lo que se va a hacer, y se esta equivocando, muy agradecida le estoy por salvar a mi hija...pero todavía es una esclava.

-Porque a mi se me antoja que sólo te inclines...- conteste, y al parecer esta vez ella no encontró otra forma de rebatirme así que, muy a su pesar y muy lentamente, comenzó a inclinarse.

-No te muevas...quédate justo así...- susurre cuando vi que había sujetado la camisa del suelo y disponía volverse a enderezar, me quede conteniendo el aliento y con un cosquilleo en los dedos, definitivamente me encantaba el color de las pierna de la castaña, y esas bragas azules también me gustaban...y más me gustaba como se le veían a ella, no se en que pensaba cuando le di esa falda tan larga...pero ahora sólo deseaba quedarme admirando la forma de sus muslos y la deliciosa curva de su trasero, por un instante olvide que estaba mirando a una sangre sucia.

Lentamente me levanté de mi cama, me lami los labios que ante semejante vista se habían secado y me acerque lentamente a la castaña...esto me encanta...tenerla bajo mi dominio me fascina, me ubique detrás de ella pero sin rozarla...sólo observando su parte trasera...pensando bien mi próxima acción.

POV Hermione

Cuando entré al cuarto de Pansy luego de dejar a Patsy en su escuela, jamás pensé que me pasaría esto, no entiendo que hace la morena ni porque me pidió que me inclinara de esta manera, pero lo que si se es que...esa falda se había levantado completamente, ella sola se levanta hasta más de medio muslo y con la ayuda del viento que entraba por la ventana entre abierta del cuarto, se había terminado de levantar.

Y los segundos pasaban y Pansy no me decía que ya podía enderezarme, hasta que sentí sus pasos y supe que se acercaba, y saber que me había estado observando me puso, y mucho, me sentí caliente, sentí que me ardían al mismo tiempo las mejillas y sentí un cosquilleo entre mis piernas.

-Si no fueses sangre sucia...hace mucho te hubiera lanzado a mi cama...aunque...creo que pasare eso por alto.- escuche susurrar a Pansy y seguido sentí que colocaba sus manos a los lados de mi trasero.

De manera automática pensé en enderezarme, pero ella coloco una de sus manos en la parte alta de mi espalda obligándome a quedarme en esa sumisa posición.

-Aún no te he dicho que te muevas...esta vista me tiene muy complacida.- me dijo y podría jurar que esta sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida y auto-suficiente.

-Tampoco dijo que tenía que permanecer así.- intente buscar una vía de escape, eso sólo hizo reír a la morena.

-Esto me gusta...este juego que te traes conmigo, creo que podría acostumbrarme a jugarlo.- me susurro y sentí como comenzaba a pasear sus dedos por encima de la tela de mis bragas, apretando mi culo sin ningún reparo.

-Estoy segura de que...si bajo por aquí...- comenzó a bajar su mano hasta colocarla en la parte interna de mis muslos...muy, pero muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

-Comenzarás a estar mojada...- susurro, desee seguir sintiendo esas manos pero recordé que, Talvez ayer esas mismas manos habían estado acariciando el cuerpo de aquella rubia, así que me enderece y me gire a mirar a Pansy, ella me miraba sorprendida.

-Bueno...así también me sirves...- no había comprendido las palabras cuando ya había sentido un empujón y luego la puerta pegada a mi espalda y Pansy acorralandome en esta.

-¿Estas mojada cierto? ¿Esto te gusta?- me pregunto ella colocando una de sus manos en mi rodilla derecha, le di un golpe con mi mano para que dejara de tocarme.

-No sabes como me esta gustando este juego.- le escuche decir y esta vez coloco sus dos manos en mis rodillas y se pegó completamente a mi.

-Alejate...- me atreví a decir con la respiración agitada.

-¿y si no quiero, sangre sucia? ¿Qué harás?- me pregunto, sentí su sonrisa torcida en mi mejilla.

-Soy una sangre sucia, deberías sentir asco hacia mi, y tocarme debería ser más asqueroso aún...- intente que dejase de subir mi falda con sus manos, pero ella sólo dejo salir una risa.

-Todavía siento asco, siento tanto asco que quiero acabar esto rápido...- me contesto ella y sentí como la falda se arremolinaba alrededor de mi cintura, apreté los labios contiendo los gemidos que se me querían escapar.

-¿Tu quieres, verdad? ¿Quieres que te joda contra esta puerta, que te deje temblando hasta que no puedas más?- me pregunto al oído y sentí una mordida en mi lóbulo izquierdo.

No respondí, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, al igual que sentía que estaba tan mojada que las bragas no soportarían tanta presión.

-¿Qué esto? Acaso...Ummm...estas tan mojada...- no pude evitar gemir cuando Pansy había paseado uno de sus dedos por mi entrepierna.

-See...eso quiere decir que si te pongo caliente...jamás había sentido un coño tan mojado, y aún no te saco las bragas.- me dijo la morena al oído.

-¿Quieres ver como de mojada estoy? Te aseguro que después que toques mi coño, no querrás dejar de beber de el.- me dijo de manera sexy Pansy, sentí temblores por todo el cuerpo, y una palpitación entre las piernas, y un extremo picor en los dedos...ganas de tocar lo que Pansy me había ofrecido.

-Anda...tienes permiso a tocar...- me susurro Pansy al oído y quito una de sus manos de mi cadera, tomo mi mano y la dirigió hacia su pantalón...cerré los ojos aún pegada a la pared y me dedique a sentir, con la mano que Pansy había dirigido hasta su entrepierna, dentro del pantalón de dormir, gemí al sentir aquel lugar tan cálido y mojado...pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverme...tal vez porque sabía que muy en el fondo no soportaría ser tratada como una puta, porque...porque no soy como Daphne.

"La vida no es puta. Si fuera puta sería fácil."

•

•

•

Bueno guapas, espero que La Haya gustado y pues...si llegamos a los 10 RR (o más ;) pues subo CAP el miércoles, sino nos leemos entre viernes y sábado jeje besos.

Y...espero que a la cumpleañera le haya gustado el CAP ¿**Te gusto Sora. Torti. D? XD por cierto ¿Cuantos años cumples guapa? **


	7. Chapter 7

¡AQUI ESTOY XD!

**Leyla Zind**: ¿No será Dniz? XD UHHH ¿Te quedaste con ganas...de seguir leyendo? Jaja esa era mi intención ;) (Me sentí mala XD) Siii así se sienten tus lectores cuando cortas tus caps XD si, tal vez algún día te alcance en estatura jeje, ¿correr de las bullys? D: Entonces tienes que correr muy rápido. Jeje ya le sigo, espero disfrutes del CAP, besos :).

**Sora. Torti. D:** ¿me odias? :( ya me puse triste, pero es que yo pensé que al cortarlo allí le daría suspenso XD ya vendrán partes mejores ;) es una promesa. Era súper mega hiper imposible alargar el cap (SEGÚN LA PARTE MALA DE MI MENTE XD) Prometo que irás a la Antártida ;) o tal vez no jeje santa esta en el polo norte haciendo regalos XD Que bueno que no te quedan más insultos, dulzura de chica que eres XD en mi Puerto Rico todavía es miércoles, espero que por allá también jeje. No Patsy no salió en el CAP ¿saldrá en este? Tal vez XD Hermione narra la mitad del CAP jeje y sobre tu vieje a la Antártida pues Talvez se cumpla ;) besos guapa :).

**No name**: Lose! Fue un pecado cortarle allí pero era necesario (Nah XD) Tal vez y si se quema Pansy, ¿pena Hermione? Jeje creo que un poquito si, pero en el siguiente CAP..sucederá algo que os hará cambiar un poco de opinión jeje. Besos guapa y espero disfrutes del CAP.

**Taetae**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños guapa! Acá en Puerto Rico todavía es miércoles así que es válida mi felicitación XD Emmm gracias, se siente bien que piense qe escribo mejor ( ya me pude todo roja XD) besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Karean**: la acción ha comenzado jeje, ¿cómo le irá a Hermione con su ama? Esperemos que bien jeje esos guapa, espero disfrutes del CAP.

**BipolarJL**: Espero sorprender mucho a mis lectores conceda nuevo CAP :) ¿pobre Hermione? Jeje no creo que tan pobre la castaña XD espero que te guste el CAP, besos guapa.

**Malu**: es bueno saber que no te decepciono el CAP (espero que este tampoco jeje) espero que disfrutes del CAP y que me sigas leyendo jeje besos.

**Testral212**: jeje sii la última frase la mola jeje El Cap se quedo "Hot" Sip y claro que se te permite decirlo jaja, algo te aseguro...Bella no va a llegar en medio de la situación XD no me des ideas que luego las dejo a todas(os) calientes XD aún lo estoy penado XD jeje ¿Mu erótico? Jeje entonces haber si la continuación me sale a la altura jeje besos guapa.

**Fran Ktrin Black:** qe bueno que te haya gustado, espero que el cap de hoy sea de u agrado y besos.

**may-cast: **Hola! ¡Nueva lectora! (No tanto según dices XD) Me emociono cada vez que leo un RR de alguien nuevo que se atrevió a comentarme jeje. ¿Así qué te has leído parte de mis historia? Jeje según yo unas son mejores que otras XD ¿soy tu ídolo? (Ya me puse roja) no pues es bueno saber que te gusta lo que escribo, leí tus otros RR y según mis cálculos te has leído todas mis historia Pansy /Hermione...excepto...Nada es imposible, guapa que eso es un un crimen...esa según mi criterio...es mi mejor historia (aunque aún no esta acabada XD) va a ser un honor estar recibiendo opiniones tuyas guapa. Ahhh ¡mis fans quieren asesinarme! Tengan piedad! No soy mala! Sólo yo un poco cruel XD jeje no pues tengo qe actualizar rápido porque no quiero que dejes de dormir, las princesas deben dormir mínimo 8 horas XD besos guapa, espero disfrutes del CAP.

**Madricc**: Pues ahora la continuación ¿o no? XD besos.

Antes de dejarlos leer quiero dedicar esta capítulo a dos personas, la primera es **TaeTae**...quien cumple años hoy, feliz cumple guapa y la segunda es a una chica guapa y se decidió al fin a dejarme un RR, **may-cast**...también te lo dedico guapa. besos a ambas y A LEER XD

•

•

•

**Serpientes que te tientan **

Y ve allí una imagen especial...una leona siendo atrapada por una serpiente, la de cabello revuelto apoyada en la puerta y la otra frente a ella...hace tiempo que ninguna se movía...Pansy seguía con la mano de Hermione dentro de los pantalones cortos de su pijama, pero esa mano no había echo movimiento alguno.

Con una rapidez inaudita Hermione saco su mano de entré las piernas de Pansy y empujo a la pelinegra tan fuerte que la mando hacia la cama...dejando en el rostro de la pelinegra una mirada sorprendida.

Oo POV Pansy oO

Hermione me había empujado a la cama sin mucha sutileza, por un momento sentí tanto coraje al ser empujada de esa manera por una sangre sucia, pero no tuve un segundo para moverme...Hermione de había colocado sobre mi a horcajadas y me sorprendí cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos de una manera molesta, molesta al parecer consigo misma.

Era una sangre sucia, era una maldita sangre sucia pero tenía algo que...antes no había visto en alguien mas, simplemente...era caliente.

-Pensé que la sangre sucia no quería.- comente con burla mientras movía una de mis manos hasta el dobladillo de su camisa dispuesta a quitarsela.

-No hables...- parecía una orden, tenía todas las letras para ser una orden pero...había salido de los labios de Granger en forma de súplica, me estaba suplicando que no hablara mientras sus labios bajaban por mi mandíbula...me estaba mordiendo.

-y si quiero hablar ¿Qur me harás?- le pregunte desafiante, ella se separó de mi cuello, tenía los labios ligeramente rojos y la mirada oscura, bajo sus ojos por mi cuerpo y luego llevo sus manos hasta mi camisa...

-No...- yo si lo estaba ordenando. Ella se detuvo, por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado este juego ella se detuvo tan pronto y escucho mi orden.

-Acuéstate...-le ordene señalando mi costado, se quedo mirándome a los ojos por algunos segundos y luego me obedeció, me senté sobre ella, pude sentir su pelvis bajo la mía aún con el pantalón corto que traía.

-¿cómo no reparar en ti si eres tan caliente? Eres una real zorra...con cara de ángel.- le dije moviendo mis manos hacia el dobladillo de la camisa y comenzando a subirlo, sentí que tembló, le había temblado todo el cuerpo. Saque la camisa y pronto también saque el sujetador, liberando sus pechos a mi vista, y sonriendo ante tal hecho.

-¿Porqué tan callada sangre sucia? Tienes permiso para hablar.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras bajaba

Hasta su cuello y con mi lengua trazaba un camino hasta sus pechos.

-Mírame...- le ordene, ella había dejado su cabeza descansando contra la cama pero al escucharme me miro, y yo atrape su pezón entre mis dientes, escuche el gemido que se escapaba involuntariamente de su garganta, seguí mordiendo su pezón izquierdo con nada de sutileza y al pasar hacia el derecho sólo atrape este en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo...en ese momento Hermione no hacia más que gemir como si se le cállese el mundo encima.

-¿Te gusta sangre sucia? - pregunte con una sonrisa mientras bajaba con besos por su torso en dirección a sus bragas empapadas, la falda estaba alrededor de su cintura así que no me era un estorbo.

-Levanta.- le ordene mirando sus caderas, entendió y se levantó para que pudiese sacar sus bragas, mierda...si podía describir la intimidad de Hermione Granger, la palabra sería perfección. Levanté la mirada encontrándome con los ojos color chocolate, movi mi mano hasta su entrepierna, mis dedos resbalaban en ella fácilmente, con una sonrisa comencé a acercar mi boca...pero a mitad de camino lo pensé mejor.

-Haz que me corra...y yo luego haré que te corras.- le dije acostándome en la cama y abriendo las piernas luego de haberme sacado los pantalones de dormir. Hermione se movió, se posiciono entre mis piernas sin quitar su vista de mis ojos...

-¿No me escuchaste?- le pregunte mirándola con una ceja alzada, ya que la castaña seguía entre mis piernas, con el rostro muy cerca de mi intimidad pero no tocándola, sus manos posicionadas en mis rodillas para darse balance.

-No soy una puta...- le escuche decir y la vi salir corriendo, por un momento me quede en completo estado de shock, esa castaña me había dejado con las ganas, la muy zorra lo había echo, pero que clase de idiota se queda con las ganas y me deja a mi con ganas de paso.

Me quede recostada, podría levantarme y buscar a Granger, obligarla a terminar lo que habíamos empezado, pero...pero jamás podría obligarla, se que lo que sucedió hace unos minutos parecía como si la obligara, pero no lo hacia...si la hubiese querido obligar con un simple hechizo lo hubiera conseguido, pero así no me gusta, me hace recordar al desgraciado de mi marido.

Todavía estaba húmeda, cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme, tocarme yo sola no era una opción, jamás lo había echo y jamás lo haría, no por una sangre sucia que se atrevió a dejarme a medias.

Me levante de la cama y contemple mi desnudez en el espejo junto a la cama, con un suspiro salí de cuarto...mis pasos me llevaron hasta la puerta de Hermione, con una sonrisa di tres toques a la puerta. Escuche ruidos en la puerta, podía asegurar que alguien se había resbalado de la cama.

-Habre castaña.- susurre recostando la frente de la puerta y suspirando. Escuche pasos y luego la puerta de abrió lentamente, los ojos de la castaña de abrieron impresionados contemplando mi desnudez sin descaro alguno.

-¿Qué? Acaso ya te arrepentiste de salir corriendo de mi cuarto.- le dije con un guiño antes de entrar a su cuarto y sentarme en su cama, al sentarme note una mancha de humedad más arriba.

Lo ignore al principio y centre mi mirada en la castaña que sólo era cubierta por una larga bata blanca.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- me pregunto Hermione apurada.

-Que me comas el coño.- le conteste con una sonrisa torcida, ella se quedo completamente pasmada, al parecer preguntándose si era una orden o sólo un deseo.

-Pero me conformare por ahora...tal vez lo que te hace falta es...que te coma el tuyo.- le dije con media sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella, quien se había quedado frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa comencé a desatar su bata, la cual se resbalo por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo.

-No haré nada...si tu no lo quieres...así que...habla ahora o calla hasta que te vengas.- le advertí comenzando a arrodillarme en el suelo. Ella no dijo nada, se había recostado de la puerta y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Y por cierto...yo si soy una puta, por si te interesa saberlo...pero sólo soy puta en la cama.- le dije con un guiño antes de abrir sus piernas, pude ver como ella se agarraba de la pared y del pomo de la puerta.

-Te estabas tocando...y después dices no ser una zorra.- le dije con una sonrisa pasando mis dedos por sus labios mojados y rosados, ella jadeó y abrió más las piernas.

-¿Eso fue un pedido Granger? ¿Quieres que te coma el coño? Esto va a ser épico...jamás he probado a una sangre sucia.- susurre sin mirar a la castaña, acerque mi boca a su sexo y sin previo aviso comencé a chupar su clítoris mientras mis dedos jugaban cerca de su entrada.

Hermime gimió, y sentí que colocaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza, podía sentir como sus uñas raspaban suavemente en mi cuero cabelludo y ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas en mi cara.

-¿Te gusta? Mírame...no dejes de verme...y no olvides nunca que te estas corriendo en la cara de tu peor enemiga.- le dije y volví a colocar mi boca en su clítoris, introduciendo un dedo en Hermione, seguido de otro más y manteniendo un ritmo rápido.

Hermione me miraba, y gemía...estaba gritando y apretando mi cara entre sus piernas para que no me detuviera, tal parecía que me estaba prácticamente montando.

POV Hermione

Maldita, maldita mil veces Pansy Parkinson, y su maldito cuerpo, maldita por ser tan hermosa, maldita por tentarme, y maldita por ponerme en una situación así...me desconocía, no podía dejar de mirar como me comía el coño, no podía dejar de mirarla, ni de dejar de mover su cabeza de tal manera que parecía que le ordena que hacer, no podía dejar de mover mis caderas como una maldita necesitada.

Y todo por culpa de ella, y de las sensaciones que comenzaban a formarse en todo mi cuerpo, y de las palabras sucias de la pelinegra, jamás había sentido algo igual, esto...era sexo, y estaba tan caliente...nunca antes había tenido sexo, porque con Ginny sólo fue una vez y no había sido sexo, una vez tan tierna y única que...Ahhh mierda no puedo pensar en Ginny mientras la tengo entre mis piernas, porque me imagino a esa pelinegra mirándome dulcemente, como mira a Patsy, y algo salta dentro de mi

-Ahhh...justo allí.- no había podido sofocar ese gemido que había rasgado mi pecho en dos, moví con mas fuerza mis caderas contra las manos y el rostro de Pansy, todavía tenía su cabello sujeto entre mis manos, empujandola más hacia mi...mierda quería llegar...sentía que no podía más.

-Ahhh...no te detengas, no pares, Ahhh...estoy tan cerca.- grite en éxtasis y...Pansy se detuvo.

-¿Estas cerca? Entonces ven y cómeme el coño si quieres llegar.- me dijo la pelinegra tendiéndose en el suelo extendiendo las piernas, dios...es que era tan sumamente caliente, se me seco la boca ante la vista de su sexo, tan hermoso como ella, no perdí tiempo, si lo pensaba mucho no haría nada, me arrodille frente a ella, subí mis manos hasta sus tetas y comencé a apretar sus pezones justo antes de tomar su clítoris en mi boca...y Pansy grito y sentí como su cadera se resistió en mi contra.

Deje una mano en sus pechos y la otra la lleve a su espalda baja, acercando más su coño a mi cara, maldita Parkinson y su maldito sabor, era enfermizo pensarlo, pero me encantaba, y algo me decía que no podría parar de lamerla, en otras circunstancias me sentiría humillada pero...debía aceptar que jamás había probado algo así.

-Sii sangre sucia, ¿te gusta comerme el coño? Ummm así justo así...- no se porque ella no podía callarse, me encantaría taponarle la boca y no volverla a escuchar...sólo escuchar sus gemidos, nada más. Seguí chupando su clítoris y luego comencé a bajar...más abajo...un poco más...hasta qué llegue a su entrada...y arremetí en esta con mi lengua.

-Ahhh...eres una traviesa, si sigues haciendo eso me voy a correr justo en tu boca...aunque seguro es lo que quieres.- me dijo la pelinegra y sentí, con la mano que había bajado hasta su abdomen, como le temblaban los músculos.

Sustituí mi boca con mis dedos unos segundos para poder verla, era la imagen más erótica que hubiese visto. Pansy había declinado la cabeza hacia atrás en el suelo, el cabello le caía todo mojado, su cuerpo sudado desde la punta de los pelos hasta los pies, tenía el estómago contraído y se estaba apretando los pechos...sentí que mi interior palpitaba...necesitaba tan mal llegar a mi orgasmo.

Volví a mover mi boca hasta el clítoris de Pansy, chupandolo y lamiéndolo mientras la penetraba con tres de mis dedos, estaba mojada...y cuando mis dedos entraban en ella parecía que no volverían a salir.

-Ahh...estoy tan...Ahh mierda creo...Ohh sii...estoy allí...sólo...más fuerte Granger.- me decía en pleno éxtasis la morena y comenzó a llegar, el cuerpo le temblaba y su interior se contraia, mi mano y mi boca se llenaron de ella...y luego se tranquilizó...quedo exhausta en el suelo.

Me salí de entré sus piernas y me quede sentada frente a ella mirándola, ella se levantó lentamente y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta mi...pero se detuvo cuando puso sus manos en mis rodillas.

-Te comería el coño ahora mismo pero...tengo que buscar a mi Patsy.- me dijo con un guiño la morena y para mi sorpresa se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida. Me quede sentada en el suelo frío, con unas enormes ganas y una tremenda frustración que...lamentablemente tendría que saciar con mis propios dedos.

"Para poder juzgar a alguien, debes saber los motivos que le hicieron actuar de tal manera"

•

•

•

Y...¿Qué les pareció? ¿Corto? Emmm tal vez XD Os tengo una sorpresa en el CAP próximo, ¿Adivinen quien narrara el capítulo? ;)

Besos a mis lectores, y espero que hayan disfrutado XD no se olviden de dejarme sus críticas y/o opiniones por medio de un RR o un PM.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA GUAPAS!**

**Thestral212**: jeje precisamente Patsy XD sii estuvo pequeñito jeje en algún momento Hermione saciara sus ganas jeje SIP, Esa Leyla Dniz es la culpable de que yo deje los caps en la mejor parte jeje besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Hinata**: a mi me gusta mucho que a ti te guste guapa, me gustan las frases que pongo al final, además de que siempre me gusta colocar algo que tenga algo que ver con el CAP jeje ¿Se le descongelara el corazón a Pansy? Jeje ya lo sabrás jeje. Besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Fran Ktrin Black: **ya no tienes que esperar! Aquí esta el CAP! Jeje besos guapa espero q disfrutes del CAP.

**No name:** jefe Hermione tendrá la revancha XD pronto verás cambios, promesa de niñita de dios jeje y pronto la situación dueña- esclava se acabará, se llevarán grandes sorpresas. Tarde un poquito pero ya actualizo jeje besos guapa.

**Leyla Zind: **Que bueno que ahora sepas como de siente XD Aunque tu eres mucho más cruel que yo. Pero es que si que sos una influencia jejeje. En realidad no se sí es que son cortos o ustedes leen muy rápido jeje, todos me dicen que están cortos XD. No fuiste la única que se quedo con ganas jeje, Hermione fue la primera jajaja. No pues definitivamente no me lo imagino, jamás pase por algo así, pero de algo te sirvió: ahora corres rápido jeje besos guapa.

**May cast:** sii Pansy fue cruel jeje pero pero pronto Herm tendrá su revancha y si fue un poco corto jeje o eso me han dicho, pues cuando escribo lemmon siempre tengo la duda de ¿Estará bien? Al final siempre lo subo exactamente como me queda la primera vez. Adivinaste! Lo narra Patsy jeje espero que te guste. ¿Tengo 26 fics? Cuándo lo has dicho no lo podía creer XD pronto tendrás un nuevo Pansy/ Hermione que leer escrito por mi jeje, pero sólo hasta que termine unos cuantos XD

**Sora. Torti. D : **si quieres te pago el billete ala Antártida jejeje. ¿Qué te gustaría haberle comi...? Hey, que Pansy se va a molestar XD tomare tu nota en cuenta, el próximo CAP con lemmon será más largo. ¿Lo estas escribiendo desde una cena familiar? Chica arriesgada jeje ¿la temperatura a veinte grados y un pero encima? Okayy XD ¿Crees que pesa lograr sonrojarte? Jeje noo pero no quiero que descubran tu tapadera así que no lo haré, por lo menos en el CAP de hoy XD ¿Chica buena, inocente y pura? Pero si eres todo eso y más jeje. Entonces que bueno que no lo corte todo usando Hermione salió corriendo, porque sino me hubiese ido a buscar para matarme y eso...no me conviene. Jajaj ya te imagino intentado que nadie viera la pantalla de tu móvil jeje, yo también cada vez que mi hermana de 4 años se me para al lado pienso (Que bueno que no sabes leer XD) beso guapa, nos leemos.

**Alexia Potterhead: **¿Te deje sin palabras? Wiii \(••)/ Yeah jaja cierto es que Hermione no la paso tan bien XD pero eso cambiara ;). Besos guapa, espero que disfrutes del CAP.

**Pamela A:** ¿Quieres que Hermione deje a Pansy con las ganas? Jejeje Tal vez suceda XD besos guapa, espero te guste el CAP.

**Malu**: jeje suele pasar, es que soy especial XD no ya enserió diría que, se me da bien XD besos.

**Guest**: es lo malo de leer fics sin terminar, jeje, yo actualizo tan pronto tengo los caps. Pansy es tan sexy jeje besos guapa(o).

**TaeTae**: y yo amo que tu ames el CAP jeje. Cuando leí tu RR iba a actualizar pero me quede sin Internet :( pero ya aquí esta la actualización, besos guapa.

Ahora si os dejo leer, besos.

**QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ**

POV Patsy

Mi mama no había llegado a buscarme, y ya llevaba tres minutos y medio de retraso, me sorprendía ya que ella nunca se atrasaba, pensé que entonces vendría Hermione pero habían pasado cinco minutos más y ni vista de la castaña, me senté en la escalera de la escuela a esperar; no era común en mi hacer eso, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Mientras esperaba me había decidido a contar uno por uno los carros negros que pasarán frente a la escuela...esperando que uno de ellos fuera el mío...había decidido dejarlo por perdido y me dedique a mirar mis zapatos, hasta que una figura se paró frente a mi tapándome del sol.

Levanté la vista y sólo pude dar un salto hacia mi mama y abrazarla con una enorme sonrisa, ya había pensado que se había olvidado de mi, pero como siempre ella llegaba, me daba dos besos y con su mirada me decía que jamás de los jamases yo estaría sola.

-¿Por qué mi princesa estaba triste?- me pregunto mi mama, me escondí en su costado mientras ella cargaba mi bulto y lo metía al baúl del carro.

-Es que...pensé que...que te habías olvidado de mi...como hizo papa y la abuela.- le dije sin mirarla, ella abrió la puerta del carro y con un suave empujón en mi cadera me dijo que entrara.

-Patsy cariño...- me dijo cuando yo me senté en la parte de atrás del carro, ella se había puesto en cuclillas frente a mi y me miraba como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-Tu sabes, y sino lo sabes deberías saberlo, que yo jamás, de los jamases...te dejaría sola.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa de esas que sólo me dedica a mi, me dio un beso en la frente y fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Entonces note que Hermione no estaba, mi mejor a amiga en todo el mundo no había venido a buscarme, y no entendía el porque.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- le pregunte a mi mama mientras ella encendía el auto.

-Hermione...ella se quedo limpiando algo.- me dijo desinteresada mi mama, y supe que metía, se cuando me miente, cuando lo hace evita mirarme, justo como hace ahora, pero no le dije nada.

Desde que Hermione había llegado me había tratado muy bien, y en tan poco tiempo se había ganado mi cariño, era muy buena conmigo y, tan bien era buena con mi mama; aunque mi mama no le regresará mucho las atenciones, aún así yo preferiría que mi mama de quedara con Hermione para siempre, que formáramos una familia, y que la fea de Dapnhe no vuelva a aparecer por casa, era extraño que no viniese desde hace casi tres meses.

Desde qué papi se fue, todo cambio mucho en casa, no es que mami sonriese mucho cuando el estaba pero por lo menos íbamos los tres al cine, y al parque, y aunque papi no me contaba cuentos por la noche, ni me daba besos de buenas noches, yo lo quería mucho, pero me dejo...y abuela también.

En cambio mi mama siempre esta conmigo, por eso es que quiero que sea feliz, como las princesas que encuentran a su príncipe, sólo que ella encontraría otra princesa...me gustaría pensar que mi mama puede confiar en alguien además de mi y ella misma, porque a mi no me lo dice todo, se que lo hace por no asustarme, pero me gustaría que pudiera compartir sus miedos con alguien, que se dejase abrazar en las noches frías por otra persona que no fuese yo, pero mami tiene miedo, siempre ha tenido miedo a que le hagan daño, y por eso es fría con todo aquel que cree que puede lastimarla, con todos menos conmigo.

-¿En qué piensas princesa?- me pregunto mami.

-En que quiero que seas feliz mama.- le conteste.

-Yo soy feliz, si tu lo eres.- me dijo ella.

Y llegamos a casa, no pude hacerle más preguntas, bajamos del auto y corrí a abrazar a Hermione que había estado regando unas plantas, ella me sujeto en el aire y me dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue en las clases?- me pregunto emocionada, pero estaba mirando a mami que caminaba hacia nosotras con su calma habitual.

-Muy bien Hermione, tengo mucha tarea.- le dije, ella sonrió y entonces me miro, desde hace unos días noto que mira mucho a mama, y no como la miran las demás personas, sino de una manera distinta, por eso quiero que ella sea mi mama segunda, porque se que sería buena para mami.

-Cariño, Hermione esta un poco ocupada, vamos arriba a que te des un baño.- me dijo mami con una sonrisa, iba a decirle que no pero antes ella me había cargado, pegue a gritar y a reír mientras mami me llevaba cargada hasta dentro de casa.

-Ahora vaya a bañarse señorita, que apesta a lápiz y papel.- me dijo mami y me dijo un beso en la mejilla antes de señalarme hacia la escalera, subí corriendo luego de darle un beso.

Entre a mi cuarto y deje el bulto sobre la cama, lo abrí y saque de allí un dibujo que había echo para mami, en el aparecíamos...Hermione, mami y yo; yo entre medio de ellas y las tres caminábamos por el parque como una familia feliz.

Deje el dibujo sobre la cama y corrí al baño, me saque toda la ropa y en cuatro minutos ya estaba afuera y me estaba colocando ropa limpia, tome el dibujo de la cama y salí corriendo para mostrárselo a mami.

-Mira mami.- le dije emocionada mientras llegaba a la sala, en la cual ella se había sentado con un vaso de jugo de China entre manos.

-¿Qué es eso princesa?- me pregunto, note que se pasaba la mano por la nariz como si hubiese estado llorando minutos atrás.

-Mira...esta eres tu, esta soy yo...y esta Hermione...como una familia.- le dije con una sonrisa, ella tomo el dibujo entre las manos y se quedo mirandolo.

-¿Porque estas triste mami?- le pregunte al ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-No importa...- dijo...y se le cayó una lágrima.

-Pero no me gusta que llores.- le dije acercándome a abrazarla, ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro, yo le acaricié la espalda y con otra mano la cabeza.

-Señorita...- escuche la voz de Hermione, me gire y vi que mami se limpiaba enseguida las lágrimas.

-Que mami esta triste Hermione, ¿A ti tampoco te gusta que este trate verdad?- le pregunte viendo que ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para notar que mi mama había estado llorando.

-¿Qué querías Hermione?- le pregunto mami cambiando de tema.

-Yo...no...no recuerdo.- susurro Hermione y se acercó más, parándose a mi lado.

-¿Te sientes mal Pansy?- le pregunto a mami.

-Estoy bien.- respondió mami mirando hacia la derecha, evitando mirarnos a nosotras.

-Eso no es verdad, mama esta triste.- dije yo y me senté a su lado, abrazándola de la cintura, ella intento mantenerse fuerte, y lo consiguió.

-Ya estoy bien.- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse hacia su cuarto.

-¿Porqué lloraba tu mami?- me pregunto Hermione sentándose a mi lado.

-No lose...le enseñe este dibujo y se puso a llorar. - le dije mostrándome el dibujo.

-¿Esta soy yo?- me pregunto sorprendida, asentí.

-Es un dibujo precioso, seguramente Pansy lloraba de emoción.- me dijo Hemrione.

-No, estaba triste, a veces se pone así cuando recuerda a la abuela, o cuando le cuento de las familias de mis amigas.- le conté a Hermione, quien se quedo callada por un largo tiempo.

-Tu mami...es todo un misterio.- comento al aire, porque realmente no estaba hablando conmigo.

-¿Tu quieres a mami Hermione?- le pregunte a mi amiga castaña.

-Yo...pues...yo...no lo se, querer es un sentimiento que lleva tiempo.- me dijo las castaña nerviosa.

-¿Y a mi me quieres?- le pregunte.

-Por supuesto que te quiero pequeña.- me contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y porqué a mami no? Nos conoces a las dos desde hace poco tiempo.- le dije.

-Pues...porque es distinto...contigo estoy todo el día, a tu mami la veo de vez en cuando.- me contesto la castaña nerviosa, algo me dice que si quiere a mami, aunque sea sólo un poco, un granito de arroz.

-Pero mi mama es buena, y ella se merece que la quieras, ella jamás te lastimaría Hermione, pero eso si...tu tampoco puedes lastimarla, porque tiene un corazón muy delicado y se lastima fácilmente...es como una hoja, si tiras de ella fuerte se puede rasgar, y ya nunca jamás volverá a ser la misma.- le dije a la castaña.

-Yo creo que...debemos hacer la tarea.- Hemione se había salido del tema, y aunque quería volver a hablarle de mami y ella, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo así por el momento.

-Sólo tengo que sacar unas cuentas...lo haré en mi cuarto y luego tu lo revisas ¿Vale?- le pregunte emocionada, ella asintió y yo salí corriendo para mi cuarto, me detuve alver la puerta del cuarto de mami entre abierta, me acerque y pude ver por la pequeña ranura que mami estaba acostada en su cama.

Mami no salió de su cuarto en toda la tarde, ni siquiera ceno conmigo y Hermione, ya eran casi las diez y era hora de dormirme, me acosté en mi cama y Hemrione me leyó un cuento...,cuando iba a decir la línea final la puerta se abrió y mami entro.

-Y vivieron felices...por siempre.- completo mami la línea que Hermione había comenzado a decir minutos atrás, yo me emocione al verla, ella camino hasta donde mi y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches cariño.- me dijo con una sonrisa, y ella salió del cuarto junto a Hermione, yo me quede relajada en la cama, y sonreí al pensar en tener una familia completa.

POV Pansy

Cuando Patsy me enseño aquel dibujo no se que me paso...sentí que estaba vacía, que había perdido a toda mi familia, en parte así era, ellos se habían alejado de mi cuando asesine a mi marido, ninguno me había entendido.

Me senté sola en la sala mientras Hermione se iba a dormir, yo sólo me serví una copa de whiskys a las rocas y me quede sentada en el sillón.

La vida completa me había pasado frente a los ojos cuando Pansy me mostró el dibujo, en el cual por cierto no entiendo que posición tiene Hermione; porque creo que Patsy ya me la puso de pareja y yo ni siquiera me había dado por enterada.

Al pensar en ella recuerdo lo que paso hace tan pocas horas, esa castaña caliente, pero al final ella fue la que se quedo con las ganas, ganas que me muero por saciar, me encantaría sentir como se viene gracias a mis caricias.

Hermione me ha estado lanzando miradas durante toda la tarde, pero ninguna de esas miradas decía tanto como la mirada que me dedico cuando Patsy le dijo que yo estaba triste. Aquella mirada había reflejado preocupación auténtica, y eso...eso me asustaba y sorprendía en partes iguales.

Y es que ella no debería sentir preocupación por mi, soy sólo su dueña, ella es una esclava que debería odiarme, no desearme o preocuparse por mi...debería aborrecerme, no desear que la joda contra una puerta.

Siempre Granger había sido la chica rara de Hogwarts, y por lo que veo no ha cambiado nada, después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ambas...sólo el odio es lo que debería estar en su pecho.

Pero aún cuando me molesta reconocerlo, ella no me odia, y por mucho que me hiera el orgullo, yo tampoco la odio, no tengo razones para odiarla, en realidad no tengo razones para odiar a muchas personas, empezando por Harry Potter, por la familia Weasley, pero...¿Qué hacer cuando desde pequeña me enseñaron a que debo anteponer mi vida a todo? Desde qué crecí en Hogwarts supe que El Niño que vivió jamás derrotaría a Voldemort porque...no es un cuento de hadas, y sólo los cuentos de hadas terminan felices para siempre ¿o me equivoco?

Me acosté en el sillón tomando lo que quedaba en el vaso de cristal, ya comenzaba a sentirme mareada, no tolero el alcohol, una sonrisa algo tonta se me escapo, tal vez producto de estar medio bebida.

Mire hacia las escaleras, en un cuarto Patsy dormía como el angelito que era...y otro...en otro había una leona enjaulada que se moría por ser mala, y quien era yo para negarle esa oportunidad...además...la había dejado con ganas, mojada, literalmente hablando...completamente mojada por mi, y eso me subía el ego.

-Talvez pueda hacer algo por ella.- susurre sin dejar de sonreír y me levanté del sillón, me tropecé con la mesa y sólo pude dejar escapar un risa tonta antes de seguir mi camino hacia el cuarto de cierta castaña que seguro ya se había recostado, pero no creo que le moleste que yo la levanté.

Oo Existe un momento durante el llanto, en el cual ya estamos casi desahogados y sin embargo buscamos en nuestra cabeza, algún otro recuerdo triste para seguir llorando oO

¡Bueno guapas! Se que no debí dejarlo hasta allí, se que esta corto jejeje pero me dije, oye cami le seguimos o dejamos lo mejor pa el próximo CAP? Y pues decidí dejar lo mejor para el próximo CAP, les advierto desde ahora que el próximo el Rated M...de principio a fin XD

si llegamos a diez RR subo CAP entre mañana y el jueves, sino pues el sábado.

Besos guapas y...¡Dejen RR! Las (Los) quiero un montón!

Nos leemos...


	9. Chapter 9

NUEVO CAP!

Hola guapas!

**Sora. Torti. D : **En realidad no puedo imaginar las ganas que tenías de seguir leyendo XD jeje soy mala lose, pero subí CAP rápido ¿o no? ;) espero que este CAP te ponga :D jeje Pansy es una ternura, y seguirá narrando de vez en cuando, ¿Te dio pena Pansy? Sip, su forma de ser no es precisamente porque le hayan regalado demasiadas flores. ¿Chica perfecta, pequeña, adorable y pervertida? Emm creo que después del capitulo de hoy, aún con todas tus cualidades, no lograrás que Hemrione deje a Pansy. Y hay mucho lemmon, así que me merezco un besos tronado.

**Thestral212**: nooo...espero que después de este CAP pienses que no soy tan malvada, este no lo corte en la mejor parte *pinky promess* creo que el cap de hoy salió largo, creo XD Ahh lo se, lo estoy cortando en las partes buenas, pero no es mi intención (Tal vez un poco XD) Pansy es la onda, y una ternura y pronto narrara nuevamente jeje gracias a ella sabréis varios secretos ;). No conté los RR pero como fui muy cruel en el CAP pasado pues decidí subirlo hoy jeje besos guapa, espero te guste el CAP.

**Alexia Potterhead: **¿Te gusto que narrara Patsy? Ten por seguro que esa no será su única narración. Jeje en lo absoluto, a Pansy no le incomoda que la emparejen con la castaña XD Este CAP promete ser muy...¿Hot? Creo que lo es ;) besos guapa, espero te guste el cap.

**Karean**: :3 en definitiva siempre existe un corazón frágil hasta en la persona que por fuera parezca que no tiene corazón. No podía permitir que siguieran teniendo una mala imagen de la pelinegra XD ¿Se quedara Hermione nuevamente con las ganas? Esa...es la pregunta XD besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Guest**: enserio que me voy a creer eso de que soy cruel, pero si soy un angelito (interior y exteriormente XD) si la estabas revisando cada 3 horas tengo que actualizar, por que no puedo dejar así a mis lectoras. Besos guapa, espero disfrutes del CAP.

**pansyserpiente**: me encanta que a ti te encante la historia guapa, y espero que disfrutes de este CAP ¿Actualice rápido cierto? :D

**may-cast: **es que tenía que cortarlo ahí, XD mentira XD sólo quería dejar un CAP completo dedicado a esta escena que vas a leer ;) la cual creo recompensa toda mi crueldad del CAP anterior. Besos guapa nos leemos.

**Leyla Zind:** jeje en realidad eres simplemente una influencia en los finales crueles XD aprendí de la mejor jeje quiero leer tus próximos fics, me encanta como escribes (Tengo que volver a leer Acción y Reacción, me he quedado mega atrasada XD) Ahh yo ame escribir el POV Patsy, es una chica linda, es que ya tengo su imagen en la mente XD jaja bueno, Bueno...haber si la castaña no se queda con ganas XD besos guapa, espero disfrutes del CAP.

Ufff...esto muy cansada, llego a casa luego de una rutina de ejercicios y me iba a tirar a la cama cuando recordé que me había prometido a mi misma actualizar hoy. Ahh, creo que me disloque el hombro, que me han lanzado una bola que a simple vista parecía no pesar pero JODER que seguro pesaba más de cuarenta libras (Y lo peor, tenía que cogerla por el aire al mismo tiempo que corría) , y luego que he tenido que pelear durante cuarenta minutos sin descanso, ¡Me dejaron un moretón en la pierna! :( Pero valió la pena XD (Estoy loca lose XD)

Ahhh ya os dejo leer...LOCA LOCA LOCA OHH O.o a no, verdad es Baby, Baby, Baby Ohh XD en definitiva...yaaa...a leer XD

**PASIONES DESENFRENADAS **

POV Pansy

Me pare justo enfrente de la puerta de la castaña, me quede apoyada en esta durante algunos minutos, y luego lentamente abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba sumida en una profunda y prolongada oscuridad. Me moví hacia adentro, adentrandome en ella, mirando hacia la cama que pegada a la ventana abierta dejaba ver la silueta de una castaña que dormía desparramada.

Me pare justo en frente de la cama a mirar a la chica que estaba boca arriba, la sábana la cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo, tenía uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y el otro descansaba en la cama. Sin despegar mis ojos de ella tire de mi camisa y la deje en el suelo, imitando esta acción también me deshice de mi pantalón y quede en mi ropa interior color plata.

Me arrastre lentamente por encima de Hermione, al final soy una serpiente. Llegue a su rostro, su respiración era acompasada, ella estaba profundamente dormida, baje mi mirada por su pecho, el cual era cubierto por una camisilla blanca, podía ver sus pezones aún con la tela fina, lo que me decía que no traía sujetador debajo.

Baje mis manos hasta posarlas en sus caderas, ella se movió pero no despertó de su sueño; lentamente fui subiendo la camisa, rozando con mis dedos la piel que iba quedando a la vista, hasta que llegue a los pechos, no subí más la camisa, sólo baje mi boca hasta su ombligo y deposite un beso allí...la castaña salto, ya en mi mente había escuchado su grito así que sólo le puse una mano en la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-Patsy esta dormida no muy lejos de aquí...así que...no podemos hacer mucho ruido.- le dije con un guiño, su respiración se había agitado mucho ante el susto pero comenzaba a relajarse, tal parecía que saber que la persona que estaba en su cuarto era yo...hacia qué se sintiera segura.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto la castaña.

-La pregunta sería ¿Que no quiero? Quiero ser la mujer más rica del mundo para darle a Patsy el mundo entero si me lo pide, quiero poder cambiar mi pasado, quiero olvidar y no guardar rencor, quiero complacerte, quiero tanto y se que no puedo tener nada de eso.- susurre, mi voz era más ronca de lo habitual...tal vez porque...porque estoy medianamente borracha.

-Pansy...- susurro Hermione mirándome con ternura.

-No me mires así...no sabes quien soy en realidad.- le dije desviando la vista de su rostro, sentí movimiento debajo de mi pero seguí mirando hacia la ventana, hasta que sentí unos labios en mi cuello, lamiendo mi pulso.

Lleve una mano hasta el revuelto cabello castaño y aleje un poco a la castaña tirando levemente de su cabello, ella me miro sorprendida y confundida, lentamente moví uno de mis dedos hasta los labios de la castaña, los trace con media sonrisa y comencé a meter mi dedo dentro de su boca, ella la abrió para recibir mi dedo...estaba en mi trance mirando su lengua cuando involuntariamente me moví más cerca y la bese, adentrando mi lengua en su boca entre abierta, ella coloco sus manos en mi cintura y suspiro profundamente.

-Que tu pasado haya sido trágico...no significa que tu futuro tenga que ser igual.- me susurro la castaña muy cerca de mis labios antes de volverme a besar, la empuje de los hombros hacia la cama y ella cayó por su propio peso, mirándome mientras el pecho le subía y le bajaba rápidamente.

-Quiero olvidar mi pasado aunque sea por una hora.- susurre bajando mis labios hasta el cuello de Hermione, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, yo comencé a repartir besos por su cuello, sacando mi lengua para probar su piel que ya comenzaba a transpirar.

-Tiendes a mojarte con mucha facilidad.- comente divertida mientras colocaba mi mano en su vientre y subía hasta sus pechos, los que todavía eran medio cubiertos por la camisa que yo no había terminado de quitar.

-Sácate la camisa...- le dije, ella término de sacársela rápidamente mientras yo me colocaba a horcajadas sobre su caderas, y comenzaba a moverme divertida hacia adelante.

-¿Estas excitada cierto? ¿Quieres que te folle?- le pregunte bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos pero sin dejar de mirar sus ojos color chocolate, ella jadeó y se mordió fuertemente el labio.

-Tengo una idea.- susurre más para mi, que para la castaña, me salí de encima de ella y busque mi varita por el suelo, la había dejado allí junto a mi pantalón, aparecí en mi mano unas esposas, me volví a acercar a Hermione, coloque mi varita sobre la mesa de noche y le mostré las esposas a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso?- me pregunto ella mordiendose el labio inferior, ven, le dije tendiéndole una mano, ella se levantó de la cama mirándome dudosa pero en el fondo de su mirada podía ver su excitación.

La lleve hasta la ventana con barrotes, los cuales por cierto me moría por quitar, pero ahora mismo los encontraba muy útiles.

-Sujeta esos barrotes.- le dije con media sonrisa, ella coloco las manos en los barrotes indecisa y yo le coloque las esposas dejándola a ella inmóvil, no podria despegarse de esa ventana hasta que yo así lo decidiera.

-Ahora te puedes relajar castaña, sólo vamos a jugar un poco.- le dije con media sonrisa mientras me paraba detrás de ella, ya que la había esposado mirando hacia la ventana y dándome a mi la espalda, no quería que anticipara ninguno de mis movimientos.

-¿Te digo algo? Me encanta tu culo...es...simplemente precioso...- susurre pegandome a ella completamente, mi aliento chocando contra su oreja y mis manos acariciando la parte interna de sus muslo, aún traía puesto un pantalón muy corto, pero seguramente debajo del no había nada.

-Pansy...- había sido un susurro involuntario y casi me paso desapercibido pero estando tan cerca de ella había terminado escuchándolo, mordí su lóbulo derecho y le recorrió un temblor por todo el cuerpo, lo pude sentir en los músculos de su espalda.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, eres como una fruta prohibida, se que no debo comerte, pero el deseo es insoportable.- susurre apartando el cabello castaño de Hermione para poder contemplar su espalda por completo, pose mis labios en el comienzo de esta y comencé a depositar suaves besos, sacando la lengua para lamer de vez en cuando, de repente me encontraba arrodillaba besando la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione.

Con mis dedos comencé a bajarle el pantalón a la castaña, hasta dejarlo colgando en los pies de esta, volví a subir por su espalda con besos y me pegue a la, ahora, desnuda Hermione.

-Me encanta tu culo.- susurre antes de dejar caer mi mano en su nalga derecha, ante el golpe Hermione jadeo y se agarró con fuerza de los barrotes, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

-Masoquista, estas disfrutando esto.- susurre en su oreja antes de volver a golpear su culo, ella jadeó de nuevo y se removió inquieta, volví a nalguearla una y otra y otra vez...hasta qué mis manos estaban marcadas en su culo al rojo vivo...entonces sólo deje mis manos sobre su trasero y comencé a masajearlo suavemente.

-Me gusta que mi marca este en tu cuerpo.- le dije con media sonrisa y me arrodille hasta quedar frente a su trasero enrrojecido por mis golpes, coloque un beso en cada una de sus nalgas y luego abrí más sus piernas, la castaña suspiro.

-Estas toda mojada.- susurre con una sonrisa mientras veía como los jugos de Hermione se había escurrido por entré sus muslo.

Me escurrí entre ella y la ventana sentándome justo en el espacio que había entre ambas, una pequeña butaca que estaba echa frente a la ventana para que se pudiese observar hacia afuera tranquilamente, ahora a mi me servía para quedar frente a los pechos de Hermione.

-Mira estos pequeños botones, ¿Necesitan mi boca cierto?- le pregunte a Hermione con media sonrisa, ella seguía apretando los barrotes con sus manos firmemente y se limitaba a asentir mientras se mordía el labio.

Moví mis manos hasta los pechos de Hermione y los atrape en mis manos, cabían perfectamente en estas, con una sonrisa acerque mi boca al pezón derecho y lo atrape en mis labios, lamiéndolo suavemente, Hermione gimió...era el primer gemido de la noche, los otros los había estado conteniendo.

-Había pensado que este era un sueño, porque no hacías ningún ruido.- comente antes de chupar el mismo pezón y segundos después atraparlo entre mis dientes y tirar del, se puso más duro, mucho más duro y mientras más tiraba del más duro se ponía y más gemía Hermione.

-Pansy...- gimió la castaña movimiendo sus caderas rítmicamente hacia mi, como cuando se pide algo en silencios sólo los actos dicen lo que queremos.

Ignorando el movimiento de su cadera, cambie de pezón, poniéndome en la tarea de que ese también se pusiera muy duro, mientras apretaba el otro con mis dedos.

-Ahhh...te necesito Pansy...te necesito tanto.- jadeo Hermione, la mire, ella me miraba con los ojos muy oscuros, pose mis labios en su ombligo y baje con mi lengua hacia su intimidad, pero me quede justo en el comienzo de esta...jugando con mi lengua allí, Hermione contrajo el abdomen y gimió mi nombre.

-Pansy...- susurro Hermione.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte levantando la mirada, pensando que me diría que dejara de jugar con ella.

-¿Te tocarías para mi?- me pregunto, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no quieres que te coma el coño ya?- le pregunte entre sorprendida e irritada.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero...pero...verte a ti desnuda me causa mucho placer.- me susurro la castaña, la mire con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso metí uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, era muy apretado.

-Ohh mierda...Ummm...Ahhh...justo así.- me dijo la castaña mientras yo movía mi mano entre sus piernas, entrando y saliendo de ella con una sonrisa antes de atrapar su clítoris en mi boca, chupandolo como si de una paleta se tratase, Hermione volvió a gemir y coloco una mano en mi cabeza, con sus manos comenzó a indicarme que hacer...Talvez el alcohol me hizo pensar que, la manera en que me decía que hacer, era muy caliente y sexy.

-Ahhh Pansy...cómeme por favor, no pares.- me incito ella moviendo sus caderas contra mi rostro e manos, yo casi no podía respirar, estaba perdida en un mundo que olía a Hermione, sabía a Hermione y eso me encantaba, de vez en cuando intentaba tomar aire pero Hermione volvía a exigirme que volviera a su clítoris y no me daba el tiempo suficiente.

-Ahhh sii...justo así...rápido, más rápido, has que no me pueda levantar mañana.- grito la castaña sin dejar de moverse en mi rostro.

Y yo sabía que estaba cerca, porque ya había perdido todo el pudor que la caracterizaba, estaba completamente perdida en su placer...y se vino en mi boca, pude probar su esencia y sabía deliciosa, ella tembló por algunos minutos y luego parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas, parecía que sólo las esposas que la mantenían unida a los barrotes, eran las causantes de que siguiese de pie.

-¿Te gusto que te comiera el coño?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, asintió, asintió casi sin fuerzas y podía decir que casi sin aire, me escurrí entre sus piernas buscando mi varita y me acerque a ella para quitarle las esposas, cuando se las quite ella casi se va para el suelo, pero logre sostenerla de la cintura y recostarla en la cama.

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda castaña?- le pregunte con media sonrisa mostrándole un consolador y un cinturón. Sus ojos pronto me recorrieron por completo, de la punta de los pies hasta los ojos.

-¿Si? ¿Quieres follarme?- le pregunte con media sonrisa.

POV Hermione

No podía más, estaba rendida, si bien yo no había echo casi nada pero...el placer que Pansy me hizo sentir me dejo exhausta, no podía moverme sin pensar que me caería porque me temblaban las piernas.

Pero...¿Cómo rechazar esa oferta? ¿Cómo decir que no a follarla con un consolador y una corea? ¿Cómo? Asentí...claro que quería follarla, me moría de ganas de volver a coger sus pechos con mis manos y ver como estos se movían mientras yo la hacia mía.

-Ven...te ayudo a ponertelo.- me dijo Pansy, me levanté de la cama y ella me coloco aquella corea, se sentía un poco raro ya que al moverme veía el consolador rosa moverse conmigo, eso me saco una risa estúpida.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a sacarse el sujetador, la mire expectante, esperando que sus pechos salieran a la vista, y cuando lo hicieron me lamí los labios imaginando ya que los estaba chupando.

-De nada.- susurre y me senté a horcajadas sobre su muslos, ella se inclinó hacia atrás con media sonrisa, por un momento no supe que hacer, como una niña, pero...la mirada que me dedicaba Pansy era diferente a cualquier mirada que me hubiese dedicado antes, y fue eso, lo que me motivo a tocarla, porque por un sólo instante...su vista parecía nublada por un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el simple deseo, que las simples ganas...pero tal vez es porque esta borracha, claro que lo note, olía a Whisky.

-Me encanta como me miras.- me dijo la pelinegra mientras yo comenzaba a acariciarla con la yema de mis dedos, empezando por su cuello y haciendo camino lentamente hacia sus pechos.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte intrigada.

-Como si yo fuera la mujer más hermosa que hubieses visto desnuda, se te nota en los ojos Granger, se nota que amas comerme el coño.- me dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que solía utilizar cuando su ego estaba por los aires.

-Tal vez tienes razón.- susurre, no discutiría con ella ahora, estaba completamente encantada de poder jugar con sus tetas, no lo arruinaría. Pellizque sus pezones con mis dedos y ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sentí que movía sus caderas, y jadeo cuando sintió el roce del consolador.

-Eres tan caliente.- me dijo con media sonrisa. Dios que me entraban ganas de comérmela, baje mis labios hasta posarlos en su oreja derecha y atrape su lóbulo entre mis dientes, ella gimió, sentí como sus uñas se clavaban sin piedad alguna en mi espalda, marcándome de nuevo como minutos atrás había echo con mi culo, en mi interior desee marcarla también; deseaba dejar mi huella en ella.

Baje lamiendo su cuello hasta legar a sus pechos, eran tan diferentes a los míos, los de ella eran grandes y tapaban mi mano, definitivamente me encantaba, podría apretarlos durante todo el día, al tiempo que lo pensaba había comenzado a apretar los senos de Pansy, logrando que mis dedos comenzaran a marcharse en ellos como una marca roja.

-Ahhh...¿Te gusta jugar con mis tetas? ¿ O será que te gusta torturarme?- me pregunto.

-Me encanta jugar con ellas.- no había procesado la respuesta, pero ya la había dicho.

-Y a mi me encanta que me las chupes.- me dijo con un guiño, la obedecí, sabía que era una orden y no un pedido; baje mis labios hasta uno de sus pezones y comencé a chuparlo, ummm...delicioso, podría dormir en sus pechos todos los días. Mordí su pezón sin ninguna sutileza y ella gimió entre a dolorida y excitada, a lo que yo lamí el pezón lastimado para calmar el dolor.

Cambie de pezón al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar mi mano por su abdomen, hasta llegar a las bragas color plata que me recordaba nuestros tiempo en Hogwarts, buenos tiempos, mi mano se escurrió dentro de las bragas.

¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo lograba mojarse tanto? Mierda, es que mis dedos prácticamente entraron en ella involuntariamente, estaba muy resbaloso allí...shit me encantaría chuparla justo ahora.

-Ahhh...No sabes como me pone que no me avises lo que vas a hacer.- me susurro Pansy, vi que apretaba las sábanas y su espalda se arqueaba, me movi hacia arriba, colocando el consolador en su entrada y la penetre, ella se retorció y volvió a apretar las sábanas.

-Ohh mierda, quiero que me folles Hermione, de todas las maneras posibles y con todas tus fuerzas.- me dijo la pelinegra mientras yo movía mis caderas contra las de ella, entrando y saliendo...me encantaba ver como el consolador desaparecía en su interior y salía mojado, era sexy.

-Ahhh...Siii...justo así...Ohh mierda estoy tan cerca...más rápido por favor.- joder que la pelinegra es tan caliente, estoy tan mojada otra vez, y sólo por su culpa.

Salí de ella y vi que abría los ojos y me miraba completamente frustrada y molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? Por Merlin no sabes que estaba casi allí.- me dijo irritada, la mire fijamente, Ahhh joder que me moría por domarla.

-¿Quieres que follé? Entonces chupamela.- le dije con media sonrisa, ella miro el consolador entre mis piernas y arqueo una ceja divertida.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.- me susurro, pero al contrario de lo que yo pensé que haría, se acercó a mi y me empujo hacia la cama, colocandose de rodillas en la orilla de la cama y tirando de mi cintura.

-¿Quieres que chupe esto?- me pregunto señalando el consolador. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan caliente? Sólo la miraba y me ponía, era tan sumamente excitante.

-Si...chupala por favor, quiero verte.- le dije con voz ronca.

-¿Quieres me la meta completa a la boca? Seguro que te mueres porque sea una polla de verdad y venirte en mi boca.- me dijo y sin previo aviso se metió el consolador en la boca, dios era tan caliente verla, ver como lo chupaba, sacando su lengua, cerrando los ojos, me encantaba ver como la chupaba, eran tan sexy, como verla chupar una paleta y saber que esa lengua hacia muchas promesas... No lo pude evitar, lleve una mano a mis pechos y comencé a apretar mis pezones, mientras que la otra la puse en el pelo de Pansy, apreté con fuerza y la obligue a ir más rápido, metiendo y sacando el consolador de su boca, de vez en cuando podía ver un hilo de saliva en su barbilla y eso me encantaba.

-Ahh mierda...estoy tan mojada.- jadee moviendo la cabeza de Pansy lejos del consolador, ella me miro con media sonrisa y me volvió a empujar hacia la cama haciendo que me acostara, ya que me había sentado a decirle como moverse.

-Ahora...tu cumple tu parte...y luego...si es que me entran ganas...voy a encargarme de que dejes de tener ganas.- me dijo colocandose sobre mi, vi como colocaba el consolador en su entrada y bajaba sobre el, logrando que desapareciera por completo, jadee al ver como comenzaba a subir y bajar sobre mi, agarrandose con las manos el cabello, el movimiento de sus pechos me tenía hechizada, subían, bajaban, y volvían a subir...lleve mis manos a sus tetas y apreté los pezones antes de colocar mis manos en sus caderas y ayudarle a ir más rápido...Ohh si...ver como ella poco a poco alcanzaba su orgasmo me causaba tanto placer, jamás había pensado que no necesitaría del tacto de alguien para sentir excitación, con sólo verla...me sentía excitada.

-Ahhh Siii...Ohh si justo asi...me encanta follar contigo maldita sea...mierda...eres la mujer que mejor me ha cogido en mi puta vida, Ahhh.- Pansy arqueo la espalda y comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre el consolador, por un momento yo había creído que ese consolador no cabría completamente en ella, era largo...y aun así...se lo había metido completo...y eso hacia que tuviera ganas de seguir follandola durante toda la noche.

-Ahhh...Ahh...Hermione.- al llegar había susurrado mi nombre y luego se dejo caer completamente sobre mi, con el consolador aún dentro de ella.

-Dame esa Corea.- me dijo luego de algunos minutos, se salió de encima mío y se recostó a mi lado, me saque la corea y cuando lo hice pude rozar mi propia excitación, mierda...seguro tengo hasta los muslos mojados.

Me quede acostada en la cama, estaba respirando agitada y sentía como algo palpitaba terriblemente entre mis piernas, estaba muy excitada, y completamente húmeda, se que Pansy lo sabe, y por eso no me he movido...sólo quiero que me folle en ese mismo instante.

-Te tengo un regalo.- escuche decir a Pansy, me levanté sobre mis codos y pude ver que la pelinegra se había levantado de la cama y se había colocado la corea con el dichoso consolador que ya estaba húmedo gracias a Pansy, todavía podía ver como los jugos de la morena se escurrían lentamente por el consolador.

-Esto es para ti.- me dijo mostrándome un collar, la mire sorprendida pero luego entendí todo, el collar estaba diseñado para un perro, podía ver la cadena de metal en la mano de Pansy.

-Ven.- me acerque a ella, hasta pararme cara a cara, ella me lo coloco y luego lo acarició con la yema de los dedos.

-Me encanta como se te ve, una cachorita tierna.- susurro Pansy y me pellizco un pezón, me mordí el labio, ese gesto me había puesto más húmeda. Pansy se pegó a mi completamente, pude sentir sus tetas rozando las mías y el strap-on rozar mi intimidad.

-Quiero que te pongas en cuatro...como una cachorita...- me susurro Pansy al oído y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, entere mis uñas en su culo y lentamente le di la espalda, y me subí a la cama acomodandome como si fuese una perra, dándole la espalda a Pansy.

-Eres perfecta...si estuviese completamente sobria...se que pensaría igual.- me dijo Pansy y me golpeo la nalga izquierda, apreté la sábanas.

-¿Te cuento algo? Acabo de colocar un hechizo en el consolador, el cual me hará sentir cada espasmo, cada corriente en placer que sientas...- me comento la morena, sentí sus manos en mi culo, acariciandolo fuertemente.

-Voy a cogerte tan fuerte...que mañana te costara andar.- me susurro Pansy, sentí una de sus manos en mi cabello y como tiró del para impulsarse, y sentí como metía el consolador en mi de un sólo impulso ¡Mierda!

-Ahhh joder...- grite apretando con más fuerzas las sábana, Pansy siguió tirando de mi cabello y metiendo el consolador en mi centro, lo saco por unos segundos y con el rozo mi clítoris, logrando que gimiera más fuerte, maldita serpiente, si que sabe lo que hace.

-Te encantaría ver esto...si estuvieses en mi posición podrías ver como tus jugos se resbalan por tus muslos...estas choreando...- me dijo Pansy con esa maldita voz ronca y me golpeo con la otra mano el culo al tiempo que me jalaba el pelo y metía el consolador en mi completamente, esta vez no lo saco, lo dejo adentro...y me llenaba completa y absolutamente... Ahora hacia círculos...y es que todavía una parte de mi cerebro no podría creer que Pansy Parkinson me esta cogiendo por detrás, a cuatro patas, y que esa misma morena me jalaba el pelo como si fuera su juguete sexual.

-¿Qué pasa si entro aquí?- se pregunto en voz alto Pansy, gire un poco la cintura para ver de que hablaba y lo que vi me excito más, ver como movía sus caderas contra mi, y su pelvis chocando contra la mía, aún con esa corea entre ambas, podía sentir su piel.

-Ahhh Hermione...me encanta...me encanta follarte.- gimió Pansy, como si sintiese algo...claro...el hechizo que hizo...la deja sentir lo que siento...y lo que siento es muy fuerte.

-Creo que me arriesgo.- susurro Pansy y tiro de nuevo de mi cabello haciendo que dejara de mirarla a la vez que sentí como el consolador se posicionaba en otro lugar, mucho más pequeño...y Pansy me metió la mitad de ese consolador por el culo y yo sólo pude dejar caer la cabeza contra las sábanas y morderlas mientras ella entraba y salía.

-Sii...así me gusta...me gusta saber que por mi culpa no podrás casi andar.- escuche decir a Pansy y seguía metiéndose cada vez más en mi, llego un momento en el que metió el consolador completo y yo grite su nombre, ella grito el mío y salió de mi; me gire a buscarla pensando que me dejaría con las ganas pero ella me estaba mirando, de pie allí mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte girandome, ella se quedo en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Porqué tendría que pasar algo?- me pregunto ella tirando de su corea para quitársela, mierda, ahora la que va a quedar a medias de nuevo soy yo.

-Porque te has detenido.- me atreví a decir en un susuro.

-No lo he hecho.- me dijo con media sonrisa y me empujo hacia la cama de nuevo, colocandose sobre mi con media sonrisa.

-Tenías que ver tu cara...épica.- me dijo con media sonrisa, y se movió, mi cara quedo justo frente a su intimidad, pero no me movi aún, si algo había aprendido con Pansy, es que si quiero llegar, tengo que esperar a que ella comencé primero.

-Eres de mi propiedad.- le escuche susurrar a la pelinegra y sentí dos dedos en mi, sentí su lengua en mi clítoris, justo donde lo necesitaba, pronto movi mis manos hasta su coño y comencé a penetrarla a la vez que lamia su clítoris suavemente.

Estaba completa y absolutamente envuelta en Pansy, cada poquito aire que tomaba estaba impregnado de su olor, eso me tenía por los aires. Hasta qué sentí como me alcanzaba mi orgasmo y grite completamente rendida en el placer...escuchando levemente mi nombre cuando Pansy alcanzo su orgasmo.

-Estoy cansada...sólo quiero dormir un rato.- le escuche susurrar a Pansy, se giró y para mi sorpresa comenzó a dormir dándome la espalda, me quede mirando hacia el techo aún con la respiración agitada, tome respiraciones profundas y minutos después acomode mejor a Pansy, le coloque una manta encima y me metí debajo de la manta con ella, abrazándola de la espalda...su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la cara.

•

•

Oo ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte? Tal vez la muerte moriría de amor y el amor amaría hasta la muerte. Oo

Ahhh sigo quejándome, ¡Estoy cansada! Tengo suerte que el CAP ya lo tenía escrito desde hoy en la mañana (Tuve una pesadilla y me desperté a las 5 de la mañana y no me pude volver a dormir :(

Bueno guapas ¿Que os pareció? ¿Corto ;)? Ahh espero que me digan, háganlo por esta chiquilla desequilibrada y adolorida.

*Si llegamos a los 10 RR subo CAP entre viernes y sábado*

BESOS GUAPAS!


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA GUAPAS!

Fran Ktrin Black: Me conformo con saber que te encanto :D eso significa que estuvo bastante bien jeje besos guapa, espero te siga gustando la history. Besos

Alexia Potterhead: jajaja noo, no bromeaba cuando une que sería lemmon, así que cuando os diga eso ya sabéis que hablo muy encerio XD en respuesta a tus preguntas, pues ehh...la primera es un tal vez y la segunda...vamos que es un no definitivo XD la relación de ellas aún no cambiara jejeje pero lo hará, no aún, pero algún día XD. Me gusta hacerlos divagar, significan que se meten de lleno en la historia jeje besos guapa, nos leemos.

Leyla Zind: Pues...no podía dejaros con las ganas jeje, no tenía ni forma ni corazón para cortarlo a mitad de capítulo jejeje. Pues me pongo así :D al saber que te hice reír un rato con mis ocurrencias jeje y Wii \(••)/ ya te tengo de fan XD En realidad es que aún no llego a leer el último CAP que tienes publicado, con el poquito tiempo que estoy teniendo últimamente pues apenas tengo pa subir los caps XD pero tan pronto le llegue tendrás mi RR jeje me encanta como escribes enserio, aunque siendo sincera la historia tuya que mas me ha gustado fue "La chica del tatuaje seductor" no se tiene un nose qe, que se yo, que me fascino XD besos guapa, nos leemos.

pansyserpiente: jeje es que no me gusta tardar mucho XD aunque a veces ni modo jejeje, ¿El capi perfecto? :D yo feliz de que a ustedes les guste, besos guapa.

Guest: *.* te dije que no soy cruel jeje sólo hay que tenerme un poquito de paciencia XD jaja eso de Patsu me quedo de show pero ya lo arreglé XD jeje ni idea de que Pantsu significara pantis en japonés. Pues pensaba escribir que Patsy entrara pero...nah no soy tan mala XD En el fic la pequeña tiene 8 añitos. ¿Hermione interponer se en la misión de Pansy? Pues...eso lo descubrirás jeje. En realidad tienes razón con eso de qe faltan muchas cosas por resolver, pues lo primero que debe asar es que Pansy confié en la castaña porque sólo así se enamoraría de ella y le contaría lo que paso con el papa de Patsy. Me gusta saber que te gusta la historia, en realidad a mi me encanta escribir y cada que leo un RR como el tuyo me pongo :D me gusta que mis lectores se metan en la historia. Besos guapa, nos leemos.

Mirz: ¿Amas mis historias? Yo amo que las ames *.* es bueno saber que te gusto el CAP, siempre estos caps me ponen un poquitín nerviosa jeje besos guapa ;) nos leemos.

Sora. Torti. D : Lo importante es que mandaste RR JEJE, os advertí qe abría lemmon XD jeje ¡Límpiate la nariz! Pues el próximo CAP que contiene lemmon ya lo estoy planeando ;) y estoy planteando superarme jeje ¿Patsy escuchar cosas indecentes? Jeje Talvez estaba muy dormida XD Pansy es arriesgada XD besos guapa, nos leemos.

2do Guest: ¿Eres Tae Tae? Si lo eres: No agradezcas la dedicación, eras cumpleañera y fue como un regalo :) te entiendo! Yo ya estoy por comenzar la escuela y Ahh es desesperante XD que bueno que te gustaron los caps, espero que este también te guste, besos guapa.

No name: espero hayas pasado bien las vacas :) jeje muchos pensaban que la morena no tenía sentimientos XD Ahora saben q si jeje, Siii POV Patsy es una hermosura, claro que habrán más POV de ella jeje besos guapa.

Pamela A: ¡Soy inocente! ¡a mi no me guste hacerte sufrir! Es un acto que no esta en mis manos XD Que bueno que te parezca que cada vez esta más interesante, espero que te siga gustando, besos guapa.

May-cast: Ahh yo odio haceros sufrir pero no esta en mi XD tenía que cortarlo allí (Bueno, tal vez no pero...jeje le daba suspenso) sinceramente yo también adoro el lemmon XD, Emmm no creo ser tan buena escribiendo lemmon, jeje sólo tengo suerte (Ya me puse roja) ya sabrás como irá la relación de Pansy y Hermione, y con el tiempo esta irá poniéndose más interesante. Espero que este CAP te guste, besos guapa

Ahora si! Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado...besos...

**Momentos comunes**

POV Hermione

Muy lentamente abrí los ojos cuando rayos de sol comenzaron a golpear mi rostro, me encontraba firmemente abrazada a algo, mejor dicho a alguien, a alguien con una piel muy suave y con un cabello que estaba logrando que me irritara por las cosquillas que me hacia.

-Ummm...- me moví escondiendo mi rostro en el cabello de la persona frente a mi, el sol dejo de darme en el rostro, que alivió...entonces...caí en cuenta de quien era la persona en mi cama, todos los sucesos de la noche pasada me comenzaron a invadir la mente y sólo pude dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Estaba borracha.- me dije a mi misma un poco triste antes de sentir como la pelinegra se movía, me aleje un poco y note que la morena se había movido lo suficiente como para quedar frente a mi, dormida...dormida parecía tener paz, le acomode la manta para no tentarme con su desnudez y me levanté de la cama...mierda, sentí que tenia todos los huesos a doloridos, en especial la pelvis, shit.

Apoyandome suavemente en mis piernas comencé a caminar por el cuarto, tome una bata del armario y me la coloque. Recogí un poco la ropa del suelo y las coloque en una gaveta, tome la corea que Pansy y yo habíamos usado y la coloque en el armario al igual que las esposas...y tome en mi mano la varita de Pansy, cerré los ojos sintiendo la madera fina...como volver a sentirme una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico...fama barata.

Me volví a acostar frente a Pansy luego de colocar la varita en la mesita de noche y coloque mis dedos en la barbilla de esta, comencé a trazarla...si cuando estuve en Hogwarts alguien me hubiese dicho que acabaría siendo la esclava de Pansy Parkinson...en ese mismo instante le hubiese gritado que estaba loco, que antes de ser esclava de esa serpiente preferiría mil veces estar muerta.

Mis dedos rozaron sus cabellos y volví a bajar acariciado con el dorso de mi mano la mejilla de la pelinegra, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios...un día en uno de los libros de Hogwarts había leído que...un suspiro es aire que nos sobra por alguien que nos falta.

-Eres un misterio...siempre lo has sido.- susurre en el silencio de esa habitación en la cual había comenzado a nacer algo entre Pansy y yo...algo que tal vez, tal vez sintamos las dos, o tal vez únicamente lo sienta yo.

-Hermione...- escuche una voz infantil y la puerta de mi cuarto abriendose, me gire algo asustada, Patsy nos miraba con su aire inocente y con mucha curiosidad

-No, no entres...Pansy esta dormida...yo voy allá.- le dije recordando que la morena debajo de la sábanas estaba desnuda. Salí de la cama y me acerque a la niña que aún se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? Hoy es feriado, no tienes clases ¿Porque te has despertado tan temprano?- le pregunte colocándome en cuclillas frente a ella.

-No podía dormir, fui a buscar a mami pero...no estaba.- me dijo mirando hacia la morena que dormía tranquilamente en mi cama.

-Si, ella...no podía dormir ayer y vino a que le diera un abrazo.- le mentí con descaro a la pequeña que sonrió con emoción.

-¿De verdad hizo eso? Entonces mami confía en ti, porque si no lo hiciera...jamás permitiría que la abrazases hasta caer en el sueño...sólo yo puedo hacerlo.- me contó Patsy, me gire a mirar a Pansy, no sabía eso, ella...ella estaba borracha, pero no completamente, pudo irse, y aún así...decidió quedarse a dormir conmigo, aún sabiendo que yo la había abrazado.

-Patsy...- escuche un susurro proveniente de la cama, pensé que Pansy se había despertado pero cuando me gire vi que se movía y se había enrollado en la sábana. Patsy se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo, acariciandole el cabello, yo me acerque despacio.

-Siempre hace eso...tiene pesadillas en las cuales menciona a mi papa, sino siente una caricia que le diga que no esta sola comienza a quejarse hasta que se despierta.- me decía la chica sin dejar de abrazar a su mama.

-Ven...si no estuviera yo, se que ella desearía que tu la abrazarás. - me dijo tendiéndome la mano para que me acercara a ellas, y le hice caso, abrace a Pansy y le pase la mano por el cabello a Patsy...se sentía como una familia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué me están acorralando?- nos pregunto Pansy mirándonos con una mirada rara, note que estaba sujetando las sábanas fuertemente a su cuerpo, seguro que sabía que debajo de ella no había ropa que cubriese su desnudez.

-Mami...¡Al fin despertaste!- grito Patsy y abrazo con fuerza a su mama, dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla, Pansy se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mami..ayer escuche gritos ¿Olvidaste silenciar el cuadro del abuelo?- le pregunto la niña a Pansy, mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, pero Pansy sólo me lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Si, rayos...se me olvido...¿Estaba gritando muy alto?- le pregunto la morena a Patsy.

-Si, gritaba como una chica y a veces decía cosas raras...no menciono su odio por los sangresucia, lo más que escuche fue que gritaba "rápido"- le contó la niña a su mama y yo ya sentía que me iban a explotar las mejillas.

-Ese retrato loco, definitivamente no me puedo olvidar de colocarle el hechizo silenciador.- le dijo Pansy a su pequeña y le volvió a dar un beso en la frente.

-¿Porqué no pones la mesa con Granger mientras yo me cepillo los dientes?- le dijo Pansy a la niña, la pequeña asintió emocionada y salto fuera de la cama.

Yo me levanté, con ese extraño dolor en todas la extremidades, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia Patsy, congeando levemente.

-¿Qué te paso Hermione?- me pregunto Patsy al verme andar.

-Es que, me caí de la cama unas cuantas veces.- mentí nerviosa, escuchando la risa de Pansy en mi espalda.

-Vamos..- me dijo la niña emocionada, sujetándome la mano y obligándome a ir más rápido, sentía que se me partiría la cadera. De golpe Patsy se detuvo cuando estábamos por llegar a la cocina y me miro curiosa.

-¿Porqué traes esa collar? Parece de un cachorro.- me pregunto la niña, mierda, me olvide de sacarme el collar.

-Yo...es...en realidad fue un regalo de mi abuela y...me lo coloque ayer en la noche porque lo encontré en la ropa y...se me olvido quitármelo.- le dije nerviosa, ella me miro por otros segundos en silencio.

-Creo que te queda apretado, porque se te ha formado una cosa en el cuello, una mancha. - tras esas palabras ella me arrastro hasta la cocina, me mire en un espejo disimuladamente y supe que esa "mancha" no era otra cosa que un maldito chupetón.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa y pervertida por no cubrir esas manchas, sabiendo que Patsy estaba en la casa pero, un momento, eso debería de hacerlo Pansy, es su hija, y debería ser ella la que se preocupara de que su hija se de cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió, aunque tenía a la niña engañada con eso del retrato del abuelo.

-Quiero tostadas con mermelada de fresa Hermione ¿Me las preparas?- me pregunto la niña, era una cosa tan tierna que me hizo olvidar mi dolor y mis pensamientos sobre lo que Pansy debería y no debería hacer.

-Por supuesto que si ¿No sabes que se le antojaría a tu mami?- le pregunte al tiempo que la veía comenzar a poner la mesa.

-A mami se le antojan unos waffles con mucho sirup por encima.- escuche una voz apareciendo en el lugar, Patsy y yo nos giramos a mirar a la pelinegra que desde la puerta de la cocina nos observaba, yo la recorri de arriba abajo, se había colocado una camisa y un mahón: era la primera vez que la veía vestida ve manera simple.

-¿Hoy podemos meternos a la piscina mami?- pregunto de repente Patsy cuando todas habíamos guardado silencio y yo había comenzado a preparar el desayuno. No quería parecer una entrometida así que seguí con lo que hacia pero estaba pendiente de lo que hablaban, no sabía que la casa tenía una alberga, bueno, no me había atrevido caminar por toda la casa.

-Claro que si, pero...mama tiene que salir durante una hora, así que te preparas con Granger y cuando yo regrese me cambio súper rápido y nos metemos a la piscina juntas.- le dijo Pansy a su hija, la cual soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y estoy segura de que la abrazo.

-Aquí tengo las tostadas.- dije colocándolas en el plato de Patsy, me gire a tomar otro plato colocando los waffles de Pansy. Y junto al de ellas coloque un plato con Waffles para mi.

-Esta muy rico Hermione.- me dijo la niña pelinegra mientras comía, Pansy asintió comiendo de su plato tranquilamente, ambas comían idénticamente, casi podría jurar que se llevaban los bocados a la boca al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto...tienes unas manos bendecidas castaña, todo lo que haces, lo haces muy bien.- me dijo la morena con media sonrisa, podía escuchar el doble sentido en sus palabras pero sólo disimule una sonrisa, se que ella lo hace por molestarme.

Desayunamos en silencio, sólo algunos comentarios infantiles de Patsy o alguna que otra historia que le contaba a su mama con una sonrisa infantil.

-Vamos a cambiarnos Hermione; ¿Vamos a ir a la piscina verdad mami?- volvió a preguntarle la pequeña a su mama.

-Si, pequeña, ve a cambiarte con Granger, yo tengo algo que hacer. Y...Hermione...puedes tomar uno de mis trajes de baño, déjame el rojo, toma el que quieras; Patsy te dirá donde están.- me dijo la morena colocando los platos en el fregadero y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció.

POV Pansy

Aparecí a mitad de una calle completamente desolada, entere las manos en mis bolsillos y comencé a caminar mirando por el rabillo del ojo, pronto me encontré frente a una cafetería, con una rápida mirada sentencie que el lugar era medianamente confiable, así que entre.

-¿Va a desear algo señorita?- me pregunto una mesera cuando me senté en una de las mesas, la grave en mi memoria de los pies a la cabeza, si algo me había mantenido con vida en este mundo de locos es que nunca olvido un rostro, por más insignificante que parezca la persona, la chica tenía el cabello Rubio corto, y los marrones verdosos, los labios rosas curvados en una sonrisa y vestía una falda rosa a cuadros y una camisa blanca...en la cual decía el nombre de Carolina.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien.- le dije con una amable sonrisa. Ella asintió y me dejo para ir a buscar otra mesa, yo me fije en el reloj que colgaba detrás del mostrador de esa cafetería, todavía no eran las 11:25...pero no faltaba mucho para que lo fueran.

Baje mi mano hasta tocar la varita que escondía en mi pantalón, de cierta forma necesitaba sentirla para sentirme segura, tal vez simplemente era un gesto de auto-protegerme y decirme que mientras tuviese ese objeto en mi poder nadie podría lastimarme, siempre tuve ese instinto, desde Hogwarts, cuando escuchábamos voces extrañas, o cuando nos contaban historias aterradoras sobre monstruos o cosas sub-reales,siempre...como un instinto...tocaba mi varita e internamente me decía "Todo esta bien".

Sólo una vez no hice eso, y fue el día en el cual más miedo había sentido, el día que el padre de Patsy casi abusa de ella, ese día no necesite tocar mi varita para sentirme segura, porque ni siquiera la utilicé, recuerdo que acababa de llegar a casa, escuche ruidos extraños arriba, y ese día no me encontraba con mi varita encima, así que fui a la cocina y agarre un cuchillo, cuando subí al cuarto de Patsy...cuando vi a mi pequeña desnuda en la cama y a su padre parado frente a ella desnudándose, sólo me arroje hacia el echa una fiera, si más no me falla la memoria, el se había girado y logro sujetarme la mano, sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

Tal había sido la fuerza con la que me arroje hacia el, que a pesar de que me sujeto la mano, no pudo evitar que el cuchillo se clavará en su pecho, la sangre comenzó a mancharme las manos, al igual que manchaba la manos del, y nos mirábamos a los ojos, y nos odiábamos en silencio.

El sonido de una persona aclarandose la garganta fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos, enviándome de regreso al presenté, a este bendito momento mirando a la persona que se encontraba frente a mi, mire el reloj...ni un sólo minuto de retraso, si algo sabían las personas que me llegaban a conocer, es que odio que me hagan esperar, el simple echo de esperar significa que estoy desperdiciando valioso tiempo.

-Lucas...siéntate hombre.- le dije al hombre de grises cabellos que se había parado justo frente a mi con un gesto serio, el se sentó; la mesera nos miraba desde su posición, por un momento no me dio buena espina esa joven.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?- le pregunte mientras jugaba con el salero que estaba colocado en la mesa, Lucas miro nervioso el lugar y luego saco un pequeño sobre y lo coloco en la mesa, me levanté de la mesa, tome el sobré, y deje caer una bolsa con dinero sobre la mesa, segundos después comencé a alejarme...no sin antes dar una mirada sería a la mesera que me seguía con la vista.

Salí del lugar un poco nerviosa, como cuando sabes que alguien te esta observando, camine y cuando tuve oportunidad me escondí detrás de un basurero, y observe...a los tres minutos una muchacha apareció a mi vista.

-Juraría que se fue por aquí ¿Dónde se abra metido?- se preguntaba, salí de mi escondite y la agarre por el cuello pegándola a una de las paredes de aquel callejón.

-¿Quien eres y porque me sigues?- le pregunte sin soltar el agarre que tenía en su cuello, ella tenía los ojos marrones muy abiertos y una expresión de miedo comenzaba a filtrarse en su rostro Moreno.

-Lo siento, había estado observándote...se que no debí seguirte, pero...fue sólo por curiosidad.- me dijo la joven con un tono que temblaba al igual que le temblaban las piernas seguramente.

-Nunca más vuelvas a intentarlo, los que me siguen, no viven para contarlo.- le dije antes de empujarla y salir del callejón, cuando me encontré en un lugar seguro, me desaparecí y aparecí dentro de mi casa.

Deje mi varita reposar en una mesa de noche y me dispuse a abrir el sobre con la información que tanto necesitaba, en el sobré habían como seis papeles, cada uno contenía como 30 direcciones distintas, mentalmente bufe y maldije el apellido Weasley.

-¡Mama ya llegaste!- escuche la voz de Patsy; metí los papeles en el sobré rápidamente y me gire a mirar a mi princesa, la cual estaba vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas color naranja.

-Pero si estas preciosa, ven acá pequeña.- le dije abriendo los brazos, corrió hacia mi y se sentó en mi regazo, entonces vi aparecer ante mi a Hermione, quien cubría el traje de baño con una bata, sonreí...se porque lo cubre...mis trajes de baño son muy especiales, y Hermione tiene un poco más de cuerpo que yo, así que mejor se le han a ver.

- Al parecer sólo falto yo de cambiar, vayan poniendo la parrilla...tendremos una pequeña fiesta.- le dije a Patsy y minutos después me fui a cambiar, dispuesta a colocarme mi traje de baño.

Cuando regrese de mi cuarto, camine por los pasillos de esa casa que, si bien no había considerado el mejor hogar, pero Patsy si la había considerado. Al llegar a la alberca vi como Patsy y Hermione ya habían colocado la Parilla y la castaña se dedicaba a colocar frituras allí, Patsy se encontraba en el agua.

Me acerque caminando sensualmente hacia la castaña que aún no me había visto, Patsy me miro...le guiñe el ojo divertida y con un gesto le indiqué que guardara silencio, ella se llevo las manos a la boca, y conociéndola dejo escapar una risita silenciosa.

Coloque mis manos en los hombros de Granger y ella dio un salto nerviosa, y me miro por el rabillo del ojo, note que le temblaba la muñeca de tal manera que no sabía como mover la espátula que sujetaba en su mano.

-Estas temblado...se nota que los recuerdos de mi follandote aún te atormentan.- le susurre al oído mientras apretaba ligeramente sus hombros.

-Patsy esta en la piscina.- fue lo que me respondió.

-Si, a más de 15 metros de nosotras...ten por seguro que no sabe lo que te estoy diciendo, jamás correría ese riesgo castaña, siempre tengo todo estratégicamente planeado.- le dije con media sonrisa, la cual ella no podía ver pero si imaginar.

-Por favor Pansy, ahora no.- me suplico.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada .- comente colocando mis manos cerca de sus pechos por encima de sus hombros, Patsy estaba muy divertida en la piscina, no repararía en nosotras.

-Lo siento, olvide que casi eres una santa.- me comento ella con un aire que no me gusto en lo más mínimo tal vez se estaba tomando mucha confianza.

-No me hables así, no olvides que eres sólo una esclava.- le dije antes de alejarme, ella se giró a mirarme cuando yo dije eso, y luego volvió su vista a la comida, camine hasta una de las sillas para tomar sol y me deje caer en ella tranquila.

Cerré los ojos pensando en los papeles que Lucas me había dado, ahora debía hablar con Voldemort y pedirle que me asigne a un compañero, no puedo buscar en cada uno de estos lugares yo sola. Un ruido a mi lado me llamo la atención, abrí los ojos y vi a Granger ubicandose a mi lado, todavía con la bata blanca, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban chispeantes, mire mi traje de baño, apenas eran unas tiras diminutas que cubrían lo esencial para no parecer nudista.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme Granger?- le pregunte con la ceja levantada.

-No...¿Le coloco el bronceador, señorita?- me pregunto la morena, sonreí mirando como movía nerviosa sus manos, levanté la vista de sus manos y fui a encontrarme con esos ojos que hasta el día de ayer había considerado los más normales pero...aveces las miradas dicen a gritos lo que la boca calla, y lo que esos ojos me gritaban...me asustaba.

-No...- en realidad no era una respuesta a su pregunta, me auto convencía de que lo que veía en esos ojos no era real, acaso era cariño, no...era más que eso, lo gritaban sus ojos, la forma en la cual ahora me observaba a los ojos algo triste.

-Por lo menos colocátelo tu misma, podrías coger una insolación.- intento convencerme, y en su tono de voz capte la preocupación y sentí coraje, no debes Granger, no debes acercarte tanto a mi o tu misma te vas a arrojar a un precipicio.

-No...colocámelo tu...- ella me miro confundida, yo me gire para que me colocara el bronceador en la espalda, sentí como sus manos comenzaban a aplicarme ese aceite y de manera instintiva comencé a relajarme, sus manos habían comenzado por mis hombros y bajado por la espalda, colocando el bloqueador en cada parte de mi cuerpo que no contaba con la protección de la tela del traje de baño.

-Volteate.- su voz era ronca y cuando me gire mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos...y vi un brillo especial en esos ojos que me miraban como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que hubiesen visto. Me recosté hacia atrás y Hermione comenzó a colocarme el bloqueador en los brazos, no deje de mirarla en ningún momento, sus manos fueron bajando por mi pecho, cerrando los ojos cuando pozo sus manos en mi estómago y abriéndolos cuando los coloco en mis rodillas.

-Estas temblando...- no pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Ya esta...- la castaña comenzó a levantarse pero yo la sujete del brazo, me miro sorprendida, pero no se atrevió a soltarse, me levanté de la silla en la que había estado tan relajada y sin quitar mis ojos de Granger comencé a sacarle la bata.

-Tambien debes colocarte el bloqueador.- le dije suavemente antes de empujarla a la silla, ella se coloco boca abajo, yo si pude sonreír colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

POV Hermione

Estaba temblando, temblaba porque comenzaba a sentir unos malditos pájaros en el estómago y no sabía si eso se sentía bien o mal, no sabía si moriría de coraje o si me mataría al descubrir lo que significaban esos pajarracos en mi barriga.

Y Pansy con sus malditas manos acariciando mi espalda, ahora resbalosas por tener esa maldita crema en ellas, maldita Pansy y sus manos, maldita con sus manías y su sonrisa.

-Mami ven a la piscina.- le grito Patsy.

-Déjame terminar de colocarle esto a Granger cariño, no queremos que se queme.- le grito Pansy de vuelta y con un empujoncito de sus manos me dijo que me girara y sus ojos se pararon sin disimulo en mis pechos, dios que vergüenza, esos malditos trajes de baños de Pansy eran de todo, menos decentes, me sentía prácticamente desnuda con el.

Pansy comenzó a pasear sus dedos por mis hombros y bajo hasta mis pechos y...cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a apretarme los pechos, dios estamos a menos de 10 metros de tu hija morena loca.

-Pansy...Patsy puede ver...- comencé a decir.

-Patsy sólo ve que te estoy colocando bloqueador.- me respondió y pellizco uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela.

-Se te puso la piel de gallina.- me susurro Pansy paseando sus dedos por mi estómago, cuando llego a la parte baja de este yo tense el abdomen.

-Yo...yo puedo terminar.- dije nerviosa.

-O abres las piernas...o te las abro.- me dijo con media sonrisa, abrí las piernas y ella comenzó a colocar el bloqueador en la parte interna de mis muslos, y yo sentía que me derretía, sentía que hacia mucha calor y que no soportaría más...

-Te tengo una sorpresa...para cuándo Patsy se duerma.- me dijo la morena y me guiño el ojo antes de salir corriendo hacia la piscina y lanzarse a ella, nadando hacia Patsy, la niña reía mirando a su mama.

A mi me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ante ese susurro de Pansy...porque si algo tengo por seguro es que...la sorpresa de la morena no ha de ser muy común.

Oo Oo Oo Oo

-Eres peligrosa- le dije

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto

-Porque me hiciste creer en lo imposible.- respondí

Oo Oo Oo

Bueno guapas! Espero que os haya gustado, Wow que los próximos días van a ser todo un caso (Tengo torneos, un quinceañero, no se sí las clases empiezan el 8 o el 6 y tengo que recoger mis uniformes), haber si tengo tiempo para subirles las actualizaciones, aunque ya saben...sus RR son mi inspiración ;) besos.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Capítulo nuevo!

**Leyla Zind:** jeje la Pansy de este fic es sexy XD mientras pueda voy a seguir actualizando corrido, hasta que mi inspiración me lo permita XD ya sólo me faltan tres capítulos para ponerme al día con ti historia jeje pues estaré esperando ese algo que le falta a la del tatuaje seductor jeje. Besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Sumat20**: Siii, se me corren los dedos, siempre he tenido ese pequeño problema desde que empece a escribir XD ya arregle esos errores de ortografía jeje ¿No puedes imaginarte la sorpresa? Jajaja creo que no sólo Herm quedara sorprendida ¿Pansy la que dice que Hermine es peligrosa? Jejeje sólo puedo decir que, acertaste XD Siii Pansy se aprovecha de la castaña jeje, aunque no creo que ella se queje XD jaja ya me imagino, me suele pasar cuando leo una historia, quiero saltarme algunas partes pero término leyéndolas jeje además que la misión es parte importante de la trama. ¿el capítulo en que Hermine tenía los ojos rojos? Si no me equivoco ese es el CAP en el que Hermione había estado llorando al recordar a Ginny, a su familia, recordando todo lo que había vivido antes de llegar a ser una esclava, si todavía te queda la duda me dices guapa, que para explicar no soy la mejor pero lo intento XD Siii los RR son mi inspiración jeje, y si son como los tuyos más, me gusta que me den su opinión, no sólo con un "Sigue, estuvo bien" aunque con esa frase también me sacan sonrisas, porque se toman aunque sea el tiempo jeje. Ya sabía que ibas a tener que colocarte nombré jeje, hay muchos "Guest" ya luego ni yo se quien es quien jaja. Besos guapa, espero disfrutes del CAP.

**Karean**: Ahh que hacerlos reír se me da bien XD jeje la cogera de Hermione, si ya vas a ver la que se va a formar jeje el cuadro del abuelo tal vez siga hablando por las noches XD ¿Cómo será la relación entre ellas? Pues, pues...no será normal pero...pues por lo menos no será tan fría como antes XD besos guapa.

**pansyserpiente**: \(••)/ ¡Que bueno qe te haya gustado! Yo escribo para ustedes jeje Creo que no tarde casi nada jeje, estoy recompensados os porque cuando empiecen mis clases sólo podré actualizar una o dos veces a la semana :( Perooo todavía falta pa eso XD besos guapa.

Ahora si, RR contestados, espero que os guste este capítulo, que por cierto os espera una sorpresa en el próximo jeje besos y a leer.

**Me gusta**

POV Patsy

Mami se lanzó a la piscina con una sonrisa y nado hacia mi, me quede mirándola mientras se acercaba por debajo del agua, había estado comportandose un poco extraña, era más amable con Hermione de lo que había sido siempre. En parte eso me hace feliz, me encantaría que mami escoja a Hermione como su princesa azul.

-¿En qué piensas enana?- me pregunto Mami abrazandome de la cintura, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mojado y me quede pensando.

-¿Tu no me mientes verdad mami?- le pregunte.

-Mil veces te he dicho que no, princesa.- me susurró acariciandome el cabello.

-Mmmm...entonces...¿Te gustaría que Hermione fuese tu princesa? Porque yo creo que sería una princesa muy bonita.- le dije girandome para ver su rostro, se había quedado en silencio y me miraba con los ojos a medio salir.

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso?- respondió mi pregunta con otra para evitar responderme...hice berrinche al darme cuenta y me crucé de brazos con un puchero.

-Yo pregunte primero.- dije

- Hermione es la niñera cariño.- eso no era una respuesta.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta mami, a mi no me importaría que mi Hermi sea mi segunda mama.- le dije ilusionada.

-¿Intentas convencerme?- me pregunto haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago, solté una risa y me retorcí comenzando a salpicar mucha agua, cuando logre soltarme nade lejos de mami, ella nado hacia mi sonriendo, como una advertencia, volví a alejarme soltando una risa.

-Ahhh, deja que te atrape renacuaja. - me grito acercándose rápidamente hacia mi. Mami estuvo un rato persiguiéndome hasta que me atrapo y me saco de la piscina colocándome en el suelo y haciéndome cosquillas.

-Para, por favor, jajaja para.- le dije entre carcajada y carcajada mientras mami me hacia cosquillas con una sonrisa real en su rostro.

-Pansy, le puede dar dolor en el estómago.- le advirtió Hermione, mami se detuvo y lanzo una mirada hacia Hermione, sonreí al ver que le hacia caso y se levantaba del suelo ayudándome a levantar.

-Venga enana, comete una hamburguesa.- me dijo mami caminando a la parrilla y comenzando a prepararla, yo me senté junto a Hermione que observaba a mami con una mirada hechizada, la miraba como mira mami las viejas fotos que tiene en un libro.

-Tenga..- mama me tendió la hamburguesa y vi como me guiñaba el ojo, mire a la castaña que había cerrado los ojos aún acostada en la silla, tuve ganas de soltar una carcajada al ver como mami se acercaba a ella.

-¡Pansy!- grito Hermione cuando mami la cargo a volandas, mami de río y sin darle tiempo a la castaña, la lanzo al agua, yo estalle en risas al igual que mami.

-Pude haberme ahogado.- se quejó Hermione sacando su cabeza de debajo del agua e intentando mantenerse a flote aún cuando se hundía y volvía a salir a la superficie.

-No seas exagerada castaña.- le dijo mami lanzandose al agua, gracias a mami aprendí a nadar, ella es mi mejor maestra y a ella le había enseñado la vida, o eso solía decir mami.

Mientras comía mi hamburguesa las veía reír y nadar, empujarse, a veces mami le hundía la cabeza debajo del agua logrando que el pelo de Hermione, al emerger del agua, pareciese un nido de pájaros mojado.

No pude evitar tener una sonrisa mientras las veía, sentía como si tuviese una familia completa, y me gustaba ver a mami sonriendo y me gustaba la forma en la cual Hermione la trataba, esa forma que tenía para regañarla sin que mami misma supiese que eso era un regaño.

-¡Pansy!- grito Hermione al ver que mami se quedaba debajo del agua y no salía luego de que la hundirse, eso me saco una risa...no habían posibilidades para que mami se ahogará, era imposible.

-Oh dios.- escuche susurrar a la castaña desesperada mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar a mami, cuando creo que Hermione tendría un ataque de pánico mami salió de debajo del agua y comenzó a burlarse de Hermione.

-¡Me asustaste!- le dijo Hermione.

-No deberías asustarte.- le dijo mami, aunque no entendí muy bien porque había utilizado un tono tan serio, creo que Hermione si entendió porque de repente su risa se había esfumado.

Volví a lanzarme al agua para quebrar la tensión que de repente se había formado y se rompió, o eso creo porque comenzamos nuevamente con juegos o simplemente a nadar.

POV Hermione

Pansy y Patsy hacían competencias para saber quien nada más rápido, yo me había quedado en una esquina de la piscina observándolas, había comenzado a sentirme demasiado parte de esto, parte de esta familia, y eso me daba miedo.

Porque Pansy siempre se encargaría de hacerme ver que no era parte de la familia, era simplemente la esclava, aunque creo que a veces la misma morena se olvidaba de eso y disfrutaba de mi compañía, pero de repente volvía en si y me miraba como si yo tuviese 4 cabezas, y volvía a ser fría.

Lamentablemente yo ya no podría cambiar lo que he comenzado a sentir, he comenzado a sentir algo por esa morena aún contra mi propia voluntad, aún cuando ella me odia. Es que verla sonreír, el sólo hecho de que me dedique una sonrisa hace que sienta esas malditas mariposas en el maldito estómago.

Y lo peor es que ya se cual es la cura de ese maldito mal, cuando la toco, cuando la toco las mariposas comienzan a tranquilizarse, pero al mismo tiempo me piden que la toque más, y eso me asusta, porque me he comenzado a volver adicta a esa droga, esa droga que es su piel, su cuerpo, sus labios, su sonrisa...me estoy comenzando a volver tan adicta que no puedo no pensar en que alguien más pueda tocarla. Solo pensarlo me lástima, me molesta, hace que me hierva la sangre.

Y ahora, verla jugando con Patsy, la veo tan tierna, es que he visto tantas facetas de Pansy que no se cuál es la Pansy real, no se cuál me gusta, y me asusta el pensamiento de que me gustan todas sus facetas. Me gusta la Pansy frágil, esa que necesita un abrazo y un beso para reponerse, esa que llora como una niña en busca de consuelo, esa que tiembla de pies a cabeza cuando se siente sola.

A la vez me gusta la Pansy madre, la que daría todo por su hija, la que moriría si algo le pasase a su pequeña, la que le muestra a Patsy el camino a base de amor, pero que al mismo tiempo sabe cuando debe ponerse sería y darle un regaño a la pequeña, amo verla besando a su hija porque lo hace de una manera tan pura, como tocando un cristal, me gusta la forma en que le acaricia el cabello a Patsy, porque cuando lo hace sus ojos se iluminan...como si viesen un ángel. Me gusta la forma que tiene de proteger a Patsy de todo, y por eso se que la protegería de cualquiera, y que mataría a cualquiera que fuera dañino para su hija, aún cuando esa persona fuera ella misma.

Me gusta la Pansy apasionada, esa que se deja llevar por la lujuria y la pasión, esa que besa de manera desenfrenada, esa que me aprieto la cintura con fuerza para que no me despegara de ella. Me gusta cuando me jala del cabello, cuando grita, me gusta esa manera en la que de repente sus jalones en mi cabello se vuelven suaves caricias, me gusta como me dice palabras sucias al oído y hace que suenen como poesía.

Pero de todas, la Pansy que más me gusta, es la Pansy que no muestra al mundo, es esa Pansy que se esconde de Patsy porque no quiere que su hija vea su sufrimiento, es esa Pansy que no sabe como comportarse, es la Pansy indecisa, es esa Pansy que cuando entro a mi cuarto la otra noche se desplomó diciéndome que yo no sabía quien era ella en realidad. Porque se que, de todas las Pansy, esa es la que ella quiere ser.

-Castaña, estas muy silenciosa...venga vamos a comernos algo.- me dijo Pansy, salimos las tres de la piscina, Patsy pidió un helado, lo busco Pansy ya que quiso que yo preparara nuestras hamburguesas.

Mientras comía no podía dejar de mirar los labios de la morena, verla comiendo era entre divertido y exasperante, era muy cuidadosa con lo que se llevaba a la boca y no le gustaba que la salsa de tomate le cayese en los dedos. Lo note en la forma que hizo un pequeño berrinche al mancharse el dedo, aunque para mi disfrute ella se llevo el dedo a los labios y lo chupo, no se sí noto que la miraba y por eso lo chupo de manera sexy, o simplemente ella siempre destilaba sensualidad.

-Hermione...¿Tu tienes papas?- me pregunto Patsy, me quede inmóvil ante esa pregunta y pude ver como Pansy se tensaba en su lugar, su rostro sereno era sustituido por uno que no conocía.

-Yo, si...pero no los he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.- susurre, no pude ocultar el tono triste al hablar y es que a veces es mejor saber que están reposando en una tumba, a no saber si están vivos o muertos.

-Entonces estas igual que yo, que no veo a mi papa desde hace mucho.- me dijo la pequeña inocentemente, Pansy se movió incómoda y apretó más su gesto logrando que pareciese una máscara de molestia.

-A veces es mejor no verlos.- dijo Pansy entrando en la conversación.

-Cuando son padres buenos, hay que extrañarlos.- le dije yo.

-Por supuesto, pero cuando son unos malditos lo mejor que pueden hacer es desaparecer.- dijo con cierto rencor la morena y me pareció que hablaba con ira contenida, como si le hubiesen echo algo y por eso actuase de esa manera.

y eso me intrigaba, me intrigaba tanto Pansy, su manera ese ser y el porque era así, porque si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevo con vida es que las personas siempre tienen una razón para comportarse de tal manera,y yo me moría por saber que había echo que Pansy opinara de esa manera sobre las personas, los padres, me gustaría saber porque hablaba de ellos con tanta rabia, más concretamente: ¿Porqué hablaba del papa de Patsy con tanto odio?

Pero luego de las palabras de Pansy cambiamos de tema, mejor dijo, Patsy cambio de tema.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, minutos y minutos, como si el reloj de repente estuviera corriendo sin sentido alguno y con una rapidez indeterminada, cuando me di cuenta Patsy anuncio que estaba cansada, subió Pansy a acostarla, yo me quede limpiando y al terminar me senté en la sala, Pansy tardo más de lo necesario y cuando salió del cuarto de la niña camino hacia a mi con una sonrisa que, logro no sólo asustarme, sino...conseguir que me sintiera indefensa delante de ella.

-Castaña...ven...te tengo una sorpresa.- me dijo con un guiño y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que la siguiese, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia ella, la seguí, caminamos hasta su cuarto, al entrar me sentí nerviosa, pero Pansy me sonrió, las mariposas locas volvieron a mi estómago.

-Siéntate.- me señalo una silla que había colocado frente a la cama, apreté el entrecejo, no entendía de que sería la silla, aún así me senté, para mi sorpresa Pansy comenzó a amarrarme a la silla, no sin antes indicarme que me sacara el pantalón que me había puesto, así que estaba allí, con una camisa, unas bragas violetas, amarrada a una silla...y con una Pansy que me miraba con media sonrisa.

Y hubo una explosión en medio de la habitación...cerré los ojos por un instante.

OoOoOoOoOo

"No es el color de tus ojos, no es tu mirada, es la forma en que me miras."

OoOoOoOoOo

¡Guapas! ¿Qué os pareció?¿Corto verdad? XD sii lo se, peroooo...(Aquí voy con mis locuras jejeje) el próximo será más largo, y vamos a hacer un trato (uno pequeño) si llegamos a los 12 RR subo CAP entre Lunes y Martes, sino, pues no es leemos el...¿Jueves? El jueves guapas, todo esta en vuestras manos ;)

Besos (Soy una loca, soy la que la monta, soy un...no...sólo soy sexy XD)


	12. Chapter 12

¡**Nuevo capitulo! **

Hola guapas!

Sora. torti. D : jajaja pues bien, me pase de cruel, me merezco el RR cortito XD pero creo que en este no fui tan cruel (CREO) XD besos guapa, nos leemos.

pansyserpiente: jeje por ustedes es que actualizo, quería actualizar ayer per oportunidad, y pues aquí os lo dejo hoy :D besos guapa, nos leemos.

Qua3183: ehh creo que no :D en definitiva no habías comenzado pero que felicidad que lo hagas :) espero que te siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia, y espero leer más RR tuyos guapa. Besos.

Sumat20d: Siii creo que esta vez me pase un poquito con los RR (fue un CAP cortito para gatos RR XD) pero bueno, jeje tienes raZon en algún momento Pansy hablara del papa de Patsy, pero no creo que aún. Emmm, creo que aún cuando le atinaste a la frase no será exactamente como te lo has imaginado ;) jajaja ¿Lo empezaste a leer de noche? No pues si no dormiste mi fic es malo para la salud XD en realidad a tu pregunta aún nohay respuesta, porque si bien Hermione lo perdió todo pero, no es como que Pansy tenga una familia grande, ya entenderás a que me refiero más adelante. Besos guapa.

Leyla Dniz: jeje See, soy una chiquilla sexy un poquitín loca XD sólo poquito jeje. Yeah, Pansy siempre es sexy, sólo con ser ella es que es tan aahsoandjs ¿no se sí me explico? XD Siii este es más largo, palabra de niñito Jesús :). Ya logre ponerme al día con tu fic jeje (Y de paso deje el RR XD) besos guapa, nos leemos.

Guest: Hola guapa? Yo estoy súper mega bien, y mucho mejor ahora que se que tengo otra fan \(••)/ (ya me emocione) ¿Crees que es la historia mejor que e escrito? Jeje mis seguidores todos tienen una historia que les gusta más que otras :). Pensaba publicar CAP cuando leí u RR no tuve tiempo pero bueno, creo que o tarde mucho, besos guapa.

Karean: sii la familia feliz, aunque no tan feliz ni tan familia XD ¿Repetir la noche de anoche? Emmm creo que con muchos cambios y sorpresas. ;) besos guapa.

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon. Mentes sensibles bien pueden saltar el CAP o por lo menos leer los Últimos tres párrafos para no perderse en la historia. Besos.

**¿Tres? Número impar **

POV Hermione

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, apreté el entrecejo confundida, en la cama estaba Pansy, recostada, manteniéndose con el torso enderezado, sus codos la mantenían así, ella me miraba con una sonrisa y luego miro a la recién llegada.

Era una chica un poco más baja que Pansy, mucho más baja que yo, con el cabello lacio que le caía hasta más abajo de los hombros color Rubio, ojos color plateado que, para que negarlo, eran hermosos, su piel color caramelo, la chica miro a Pansy con una sonrisa, parecía ansiosa por acercarse a la morena.

-Hermione, recuerdas que...- comenzó a decirme Pansy levantándose de la cama, la recorrí entera con la vista, era algo instintivo, aunque me sentí incómoda y molesta al pensar que no fui la única que la recorrió con la vista.

-¿Recuerdas que anoche dijiste que...que te gustaría verme tocandome?- me pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa, la mire ardientemente, luego mire a la chica de soslayo y me sentí incómoda, así que sólo asentí.

-No, no...aquí no se acepta esa respuesta cariño...quiero oir un si, o un no.- me dijo con media sonrisa, me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y una electricidad que llego hasta la parte sur de mi cuerpo y mando una lluvia de excitación hacia mis bragas. Mire ala chica rubia reparando en que sólo traía una pequeña falda y un top que no cubría su estómago, ella me miro con media sonrisa, vi como la rubia disimuladamente llevaba una mano a su zona pélvica y se acariciaba por encima de la tela.

-Si...- susurre volviendo a mirar a Pansy, la morena se me acercó y otra corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, Pansy pozo sus labios en mi oído, apreté los muslos juntos, me sentía incómoda y pensé que tal vez si apretaba los muslos la molestia sería menos.

-Pues...hoy es tu día de suerte.- me susuro antes de lamer suavemente mi oreja, intente mover mis manos pero estaba atada a la silla, no pude más que apretar la madera debajo de mis dedos, mover el rostro, buscando con desesperación los labios de Pansy, la morena respondió mi beso, no se negó, al cotrario, metió su lengua en mi boca sacándome un jadeo al sentir ese músculo tan hábil.

-Mmm...por unos minutos, tu sólo serás observadora pasiva.- me susuro Pamsy, intente sujetarla para que no se alejara pero ya se había alejado, la vi a caminar hacia la rubia que se había sentado en la cama, y para mi sorpresa Pansy la sujeto firmemente del cuello y la beso, y yo me retorcí de coraje, y sentí mariposas en el estómago pero eran mariposas encabronadas. Mientras veía como la rubia colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Pansy acercándola hacia ella y logrando que mi morena se sentará en su regazo, yo sentía unas terribles ganas de matar a esa rubia.

Y podía observar como Pansy metía su lengua en la boca de la otra, y como aquella rubia respondía fogosamente e iba con su lengua al encontró de la lengua de Pansy.

-Por cierto...- dijo Pansy alejandose de la boca de la rubia, suspire aliviada mientras ella tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-Hermone ella es Kristy, Krysty ella es Hermione.- nos presento como si esto fuera una fiesta, no, es que esto es de locos, y tras la presentación Pansy volvió a atacar la boca de la chica, que entre besos susuro un "es un placer" Ahhh, es que yo la mato, yo mato a esa estúpida.

-Desde que te vi comprando he deseado hacer esto.- susurro la tal Kristy, con coraje vi como colocaba sus manos en el culo de Pansy y lo apretaba, podía ver sus manos quedando marcadas en el trasero de mi morena.

-¿Ah si? ¿Desde ese día has deseado follarme?- le pregunto Pansy, oh rayos, aún cuando me moría de coraje no podía evitar estar excitada, es que la forma de Pansy hablar me excitaba, aún cuando no me estuviese hablando a mi.

-Si, quiero cogerte tan duro, quiero follarte fuerte...- dijo la chica y de un tirón rompió la camisa de botones de Pansy, los botones brincaron en todas direcciones, pude ver la sonrisa de Pansy desde mi lugar, debería molestarse, esa rubia acaba de romper una cara camisa.

-Pues...entre tu y Hermione...tendréis el placer de follarme duro, os daré la oportunidad de dejarme agotada.- susuro Pansy con media sonrisa mientras terminaba de sacar su camisa, la rubia la alzo, Pansy enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia y esta segundos después de levantarse dejo a Pansy caer en la cama fuertemente, mierda! Que hay una niña no muy lejos de aquí.

-Puse silenciador Hermione, Patsy no escuchara nada.- me dijo Pansy con un guiño, Ahh la muy Parkinson parecía leer mis pensamientos, lee esto Pansy: NO QUIERO QUE ELLA TE FOLLÉ.

-Te tengo una sorpresa...- le dijo Kristy a mi, remarco, MI Pansy, y cogió su varita, colocándola sobre su cabeza y murmurando un hechizo silencioso, yo sigo atada a la silla, seguro las cuerdas se han quedado marcadas en mis muñecas de tantas veces que he intentado soltarme para sacar a esa rubia tonta del cabello.

-¿Cuál será tu sorpresa?- se pregunto mi morena con ese tono juguetón que adopta en estas circunstancias, y me sentí traicionada, por un momento había pensado que ese tono sólo lo usaba conmigo, ¿Porqué haces esto Pansy? ¿Qué quieres demostrar?

-Ven, coloca tu mano aquí.- le dijo la rubia acercándose a la cama, yo podía verlo todo y eso, en parte me mantenía húmeda porque, mierda tengo los pechos de Pansy a menos de tres metros.

Kristy sujeto una de las manos de Pansy, mi morena la miro mordiéndote el labio inferior, ella es...simplemente yo también tengo ganas de cogérmela, ¿Quien no quería tener sexo con ella?

-Toca...- susuro Kristy, coloco la mano de Pansy en su entré pierna, vi que Pansy dio un salto hacia atrás, pero segundos después dejo salir una sonrisa, era una sonrisa sucia, esas que dejaba salir en ciertos momentos, como cuando estaba enterando aquel consolador en mi coño, pero esta vez, esa sonrisa no era por mi...y eso hacia que las mariposas en mi estómago se molestarán más.

-Wow...una paleta de verdad...- susurro Pansy.

-Y sólo para ti...y para la castaña claro.- susurro Kristy, me cuesta admitirlo pero, la maldita rubia es buena con eso de poner caliente, que si estuviese viendo una película porno diría que es caliente, pero no quiero que se follé a mi chica.

-Hermione...- de repente Pansy se giró hacia mi, pero aún tenía su mano debajo de la falda de la chica, en su entrepierna.

-¿Reuerdas que anoche me hiciste chupar aquel consolador? ¿Recuerdas que aceptaste que querías que fuera una polla de verdad y correrte en mi boca?- sus preguntas me sacaron de lugar ¿De qué hablaba? Yo sólo quiero que esa rubia se largué.

-Pues...ahora me verás chupando una paleta real.- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Y si quieres...también la puedes chupar tu castaña.- me dijo la rubia, ni lo sueñes sádica, lo que voy a hacer es tomar tu linda cabellera y sacarte de mi casa...bueno...mierda...porque tiene que estar chupando los pechos de mi morena, esos pechos son míos.

-Sii...chupa justo así.- le dijo Pansy a la rubia con media sonrisa, colocando su mano en el cabello de esta para que no se detuviera, se me secaron los labios, mierda necesitaba un roce, aunque sea un roce, Pansy susurro algo al oído de la chica, quien sonrió de medio lado...y asintió.

-Pero primero...por lo menos chupamela...que sólo por verte chuparmela hice el hechizo.- le dijo la rubia, me tense, ellas hablaban de, de...mierda...Rubia sádica!

Kristy se había levantado de la cama, se había bajado la falda y las bragas ...ante mi la chica tenía una fucking polla, pene, como queráis llamarlo, e imagináis mi rostro que jamás he visto uno porque no me interesan pero...vamos que ver como Pansy lo sujetaba me ponía.

-Castaña, si te portas bien...y dejas la cara de perra...lo pasaremos bien.- me dijo Pansy con un guiño mientras se sacaba las bragas, dios, verla desnuda y no poder tocarla era un suplicio.

-¿Quieres la escena en 3D cariño- me pregunto Pansy, trague en seco, sólo quiero comerte Pansy, la morena sonrió, y Kristy se paró justo frente a mi, vamos que tengo esa cosa larga a menos de un metro de mi rostros, Pansy se puso en cuclillas, su boca justo a la altura de esa polla que más parada no podía estar.

-Pansy...- susurre con los labios secos, necesitaba tanto un beso suyo.

-Vale...- me dijo, y me beso, pero fue corto, porque cuando se separo comenzó a meterse la polla en la boca, oh mierda, cuanto daría por ser yo la que tuviera esa cosa, Pansy me miraba mientras se la metía a la boca y yo sentí que me ponía más húmeda, tanto que creo que comencé a mojar la silla, ya ni siquiera me importaba que no fuese a mi a quien se estuviera chupando.

-Si...más rápido...hazlo más rápido.- le dije sin despegar mis ojos de sus labios.

-¿Quieres ayudarla castaña?- me pregunto Kristy, sentí una mano en mi cabello, Pansy se movió hacia atrás, pude ver la saliva colgando en su barbilla, me tense, jamás había echo algo así...pero dios, si esa cosa estaba llena de las salivas de Pansy, la chuparía como la mejor paleta.

Cuando la tuve en mi boca, me sentí rara, pero sentí el sabor a Pansy, sentí que sabía como ella de cierta forma, tenía una mano en mi cabeza que me ordenaba ir más rápido, y esa cosa casi me llegaba a la garganta y me sentí más mojada, de repente sentí que la cosa larga desaparecía, abrí los ojos viendo que Kristy había vuelto a tener su intimidad normal, ósea un coño, ósea no una polla, pero algo me rozo la mejilla.

Mire a la rubia, ella me sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza me dijo que mirara hacia el roce, y me encontré de frente con otra fucking polla pero, mierda que era más grande que la otra, y saber que esta pertenecía a Pansy, bueno, en realidad no, pero sea cual sea el hechizo ahora tenía una.

-Venga castaña, ¿Acaso te gustaba más la de Kristy?- me pregunto Pansy con un puchero. Sentí una mano en mi rodilla, Kristy se había puesto de rodillas, y me comenzó a bajar las bragas.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunte, ella sonrió.

-Esta esperando a que comience a chuparme la polla, porque quiero venirme en tu cara .- me dijo Pansy; sentí su mano en mi cabello, al tiempo que sentí pequeños besos de aquella tipa en mis muslos, me retorcí, y comencé a meter la polla de Pansy en mi boca, mire sus pecho, desee tocarlos pero todavía estoy atada, comencé a meter poco a poco su polla en mi boca, que esa cosa no me cabía completa.

-Estas muy lenta cariño, deja que yo te ayudo...te va a encantar tomar directamente de mi.- me dijo Pansy, dios que si estuviera suelta ya la hubiese lanzado a la cama.

De golpe Pansy me metió esa cosa a la boca, sentí que me ahogaba que esa cosa me llegaba mucho más allá de la garganta, pero Pansy siguió metiéndola y sacándola, yo la apretaba con mi boca y ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dios sus pechos me llamaban.

-Estas mojada.- esa no fue Pansy, sentí dos dedos metiendose en mi coño, mire hacia abajo, Pansy no dejo de meterme la polla a la boca, me comenzaba adoler el músculo de la mandíbula, y para colmo ahora tenía tres dedos entrando y saliendo de mi coño, mierda.

-¿Te gusta? Oh dios, estoy cerca...Kris, sueltale las mano.- hablo Pansy, Kris saco sus dedos de mi interior, se los llevo a la boca con media sonrisa.

-Sabes deliciosa.- me dijo, me sonroje, ella...bueno, ella estaba demás en este lugar. Cuando me soltó las manos de manera automática las lleve a los pechos de Pansy, la morena dejo de meter la polla a mi boca, dejo que le apretará los pechos, pero aún la cosa esa seguía a centímetros de mi boca.

-Deja que juegue con tus tetas, yo te la chupo.- le dijo Kristy a mi Pansy y comenzó a meter la polla en su boca, dios, me desesperaba esa chica, quería sacarla, pero aún tengo la mitad del cuerpo amarado a la silla, así que mientras Kristy le chupaba la cosota esa, yo me entretenía en los pechos de mi morena, Pansy se estaba retorciendo, vi que jadeaba y movía más rápido sus caderas, así que tire un poco de sus hombros, me miro, yo la jale y comencé a besarla.

-Oh mierda, estoy por venirme, vamos no pares.- dijo, note que colocaba una mano en el cabello de Kris, no, eso si que no, movi mi mano y tire de la cadera de Pansy sacando la polla de la boca de Kris, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Vente en mi boca.- le dije a Pansy, si tenía que ser mejor que la rubia esa, lo sería, esto era un duelo, y estoy segura de que yo podría hacerlo mejor que la tal Kris.

-Vamos Pansy, danos todo lo que tienes, tenemos sed...- le decía Kris a la morena, porque no se iba.

-Ya estoy casi ahí, baja Kris...también hay para ti.- le dijo Pansy, Sentí una boca junto a la mía, de repente abrí los ojos, pude ver como Pansy alternaba, metía la cosa esa en mi boca y luego en la de Kris, tenía una mano en mi pelo y la otra en la de la rubia.

-O si, así...estoy tan cerca...las voy a coger tan duro...sólo hagan que me corra y las voy a follar hasta el cansancio.- dicho y echo, nadie describe tan bien esto, como Pansy.

Y Pansy comenzó a correrse en mi boca, pero luego cambio hacia la de Kris, y luego volví a sentir sus jugos en mi, pero el sabor se volvió a ir y vi como daba de tomar a Kris y luego a mi de nuevo, y luego de unos segundos salió de la boca de ambas y se quedo frente a las dos, me quede confundida, a diferencia de una polla real, esa seguía dura, y de pie...y acababa de correrse.

-Kris, ese hechizo es genial...sigue dura.- le dijo Pansy a la rubia que se lamía los labios, bueno, que yo no tengo ganas de compartir a mi Pansy, pero al parecer no tengo opción.

-¿Quieres ir primero Hermione?- me pregunto Pansy, no entendí al inicio, luego vi como Kris se colocaba un cinturón con un consolador, para que necesita eso si Pansy tiene el hechizo ese.

-No...no entiendo...¿Para qué se pone esa Corea?- le pregunte a Pansy confundida.

-Porque...te vamos a follar.- me susuro Pansy, dios, me volví a mojar al escucharla, era ella, sólo con ser ella y su voz era suficiente. Pansy comenzó a desatarme, cuando me soltó me iba a lazar hacia Kris a sacarla.

-Hey preciosa, que si la sacas no podré darte tu segunda sorpresa.- me dijo Pansy agarrándome de la cintura, y pues la polla esa se ubico entre medio de mis nalgas, gemi, y antes de que pudiese hablar Pansy se movió y quedo frente a mi, ahora la cosa esa me estaba rozando la intimidad.

-Si hoy cojeabas, mañana necesitarás muletas.- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Pansy tiro de mi hacia la cama, ella se sentó primero, la cosa esa seguía parada entre sus piernas, oh vamos yo me quería comer su coño.

-Ya podrás comerme mi coño castaña, no comas ansias, una cosa a la vez...primero quiero partirte en dos.- me dijo, juraría que ha estado leyendo mis pensamientos, o es que...ya conoce mi mirada, tal vez es que fui muy obvia porque me quede mirando su entrepierna.

-Ven...ponte a horcajadas sobre mi..y Montame. Soy tu caballo, eres mi jinete, eso si...quiero que mientras me montas...me digas cosas sucias...como se siente, o que quieres hacerme...- me dijo Pansy, ella se tendió en la cama, me senté sobre ella y agarre su polla con una mano, me dio risa al pensar que, daría lo que fuera por ser yo la que la que tuviera esa cosa y poder sentir como de apretado se sentía el interior de mi morena.

-Se que quieres joderme con una polla, y te voy a dar la oportunidad...pero...una cosa a la vez.- me volvió a decir, mierda, que me esta leyendo la mente, o es síquica la mujer.

Comencé a subir y a bajar sobre la polla, al mismo tiempo me incline hacia adelante para poder besar los labios de Pansy.

-Te olvidas de las palabras sucias.- me dijo la morena con media sonrisa.

-Oh dios, me llenas Pansy, te siento en todo mi interior, mierda que...quiero montarte todos los días, y que tu me montes a mi, quiero que te corras en mi boca, quiero comerte el coño cuando tengas coño y que cuando se te antoje tener polla me la metas hasta la campanilla, Joder.- estaba hablando ronca seguramente porque seguía follandome a Pansy, las caderas de ella comenzaron a chocar con las mías, dios, tenía esa cosa enorme completamente dentro de mi.

-Sigue hablado...sigue...pero ahora virate, quiero mi polla en tu culo.- me dijo Pansy rompiendo el beso, al girarme vi a Kristy sentada en la silla, tenía la Corea medio puesta y dos dedos de perdían en su interior.

Comencé a bajar nuevamente sobre la polla, lento, ese luegar era demasiado pequeño para algo tan grande, deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dios, sentí como Pansy me agarraba el cabello, y ahora era ella la que movía sus caderas y me estaba metiendo la polla muy en el fondo, sentía que me partía en dos, de repente sentí algo rozar mi coño, abrí los ojos encontrándome a la rubia, mire hacia abajo y vi que me sujetaba de las caderas, y me metió el consolador, Oh Merlin!

Y sentía las caderas de Pansy chocando con mi culo, metiendose entre medio de mis nalgas, y al mismo tiempo podía sentir a la rubia metiendo ese consolador en mi coño con una rapidez impresionante.

-Ahhh me corro, Ohh dios que siento que me rompo...Siii justo así, rápido.- y no se con cual hablaba, pero comencé a mover mis caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, y mientras más me movía más las tenía dentro, y grite, temble. De repente Pansy se escurrió y no la sentí debajo de mi, la encontré de pie junto a Kris.

-Te dije que esta sería una sorpresa...eres una chica sucia Granger, te encanta tener dos pollas en tu interior.- me dijo Pansy con voz ronca.

-Si, y a nosotras nos encanta escucharte hablar.- las palabras de Kris me pasaron desapercibidas.

-Si, ahora, girare cariño.-e dijo Pansy, me gire y ella se ubicó frente a mi, Kristy se había movido.

-Ven...vamos a corrernos juntas.- me dijo Pansy colocando una mano en mi cabello, sentí algo rozar mi coño, mete hacia atrás y vi a Kris comenzando a meter el consolador en mi interior.

-Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace.- me dijo Pansy con media sonrisa, mire hacia donde ella, encontrándome con su polla a menos de dos centímetros.

-Me encanta dominarte, es una sensación fenomenal.- me dijo y tiro de mi cabello, comenzando a meter su polla en mi boca, yo gemí, y apreté las sábanas debajo de mis dedos, sentía como Kris seguía empujando el consolador dentro de mi y Pansy empujaba la polla en mi boca, no siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar.

-Siii, Ohh si Hermione sigue chupando, eres magnífica, quiero follarte durante todo el día.- me decía Pansy y seguía empujando en mi boca, no se cuando, no cuanto tiempo pasó pero, saque la olla de mi boca, tire la cabeza hacia atrás y me corrí, sentí como un líquido caía en mis pecho y resbalaba por entré mis pechos.

- Eso fue genial...- susuro Pansy, yo estaba en pleno momento orgasmo o así que sólo me deje caer suavemente en la cama.

-Tengo una idea.- hablo Pansy, la rubia ya se habja puesto al lado de Pansy, y al esta hablar la miro pero después vi que bajaba sus ojos hasta la polla de esta, yo también mire a Pansy.

Levántate Hermione, esto será como un concurso.- dijo Pansy, me quede sin entender, ella nos diría, Ummm, me gustaría decir que me diría, pero no puedo decir que Kristy no esta, además, debo admitir que, bueno...la rubía sabe como follar, pero...aún así siento como si se metiera entre Pansy y yo, me gusta cuando sólo somos dos.

-Tengo dos balas de aceró, ¿Se imaginan lo que son?- Kris asintió, yo estaba perdida, Pansy sonrió seguramente al ver mi rostro de confusión y luego camino hasta su armario y regreso, me mostró una cosa, era algo grueso, de metal seguramente, brillaba, era como una polla, pero era más corta y en un extremo era muy finita y luego se hacía muy gruesa, además que al finalizar la parte gruesa tenía un pequeño hilo que estaba amarado a una bolita.

-Si contestan mal mis preguntas, tendrán que meterse esto completamente.- nos dijo Pansy, sonreí, si me había metido su polla completamente, meterme eso no sería difícil.

-Sencillo.- murmure con una sonrisa.

-¿Sencillo meterte esto en el culo por un minuto?- me pregunto Pansy, ¿Por dónde dijo? Eso era broma cierto, que tal vez esa cosa era más corta que la polla que Pansy tenía pero, pero joder que era el doble de gruesa.

-Por el culo querida.- me dijo Kris con un guiño, ya me había olvidado de que Pansy se antojó de un trío.

-Por cierto, si no se equivocan...tendrán un premio.- nos dijo Pansy.

-¿6 más 9?- me pregunto, sonreí, es enserio, esa ha sido la pregunta más estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir. Con un sonrisa me prepare a responder.

-15.- respondí.

-Respuesta incorrecta, 6 más 9...69 pequeña.- me dijo con un guiño, eso había sido trampa, me había tomado el pelo.

-Ahora pon tu culo hacia acá, hay que meterte tu castigo.- me dijo con media sonrisa, me gire, vi a Kris sonreír al verme, rubia estúpida, de repente se ti algo duro pero pegajoso rozarme el ano, lentamente fue entrando, apreté la alfombra entre mis manos.

-Ahhhh, joder.- gemí cuando Pansy término de meterme eso en el culo.

-Buena chica, en este culo cabe más de lo que yo hubiese imaginado.- me dijo Pansy y me dio un beso justo en mi clítoris, temblé.

-Ahora siéntate.- me ordeno, sin sacar esa cosa de dentro de mi me senté, sentía raro, al principio dolía pero luego no.

-¿Mi segundo nombre?- le pregunto a Kristy.

-Ni idea.- le dijo con media sonrisa y se giró. Vi a Pansy soltar una carcajada, a diferencia de mi, Pansy le metió la cosa esa a Kris de una estocada.

-Wow...pensé que seríais más listas, en fin...ahora depende de ustedes sacarse esas cosas del culo o...por cada respuesta incorrecta 1 minuto adicional, cierren los ojos.- nos dijo Pansy.

-Abre la boca Hermione.- me susurro de manera sensual, la abrí, y juraría que Pansy me puso su polla en la boca, comenzó a meterla y sacarla, meterla y sacarla.

-¿Que tenías en la boca?- me pregunto.

-Tu polla.- respondí.

-Te equivocaste.- me dijo, abrí los ojos, tenía un consolador en su mano, me dedico una sonrisa.

-abre la boca Kriss.- le dijo, pero antes de hacer algo se acercó a mi, me beso, y me metió la lengua en la boca a la vez que dos de sus dedos se introducían en mi coño, luego se alejó...y metió en la boca de Kris los dos dedos que anteriormente había metido en mi.

-Ummm...sabe a fresas.- susurro la rubia.

-¿Que es?- le pregunto Pansy.

-Ummm...como un jugo, pero su textura...son del coño de la castaña.- afirmo.

-Acertaste, puedes sacarte eso del culo.- le dijo Pansy, mierda puta suerte,la chica se saco eso tirando de la bolita y me sonrió.

-Al parecer no eres muy lista linda.- me dijo Pansy.

-Lo soy, sólo que me das las preguntas difíciles.- le respondí yo.

-Aquí te va una fácil... Si me acuesto ahora mismo en la cama ¿Que crees que me gustaría que hicieras?- me pregunto.

-Que te montara.- respondí indecisa.

-No, porque ya no voy a tener polla.- me dijo con media sonrisa, jadee frustrada.

-A lo que cumples tu condena de cinco minutos con esa cosa, yo y Kris...te pondremos TV.- me dijo Pansy con media sonrisa y la rubia se tendió en el suelo, Pansy se posiciono entre sus piernas y comenzó a meter la polla dentro de ella, la rubia se movía contra Pansy y Pansy contra ella, oh joder y yo muriéndome de ganas.

-Ummm...estoy cerca Pansy, muy cerca...no pares, rápido, fuerte, Ohh jodeme, Siii...justo así, me follas como si fuese una perra.- decía la rubia en pleno éxtasis.

-Oh mierda, estas tan apretada, me estas exprimiendo la polla.- susurro Pansy colocando sus manos en los pechos de la rubia y apretando los pezones rosas, ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado? Más de cinco minutos me queda claro.

-Cumplí mi condena Pansy, ya puedo...- comencé a decir.

-Anda, ven preciosa... ven...Ahhh...estoy...Ohh mierda me acabo de venir.- dijo Pansy, Kris todavía estaba gritando y describiendo su orgasmo.

-Ohh..mierda...- dije sacándome esa cosa de adentro, me gire y vi a Pansy mirándome fijamente, se acercó hacia mi, me tomo del cuello y me beso.

-¿Que me has echo?- me pregunto, no entendí su pregunta, había pensado que esto era simplemente una sesión de sexo para ella.

-No lose, ¿Que te he echo?- le pregunte.

-Acabo de follarme a una rubia caliente, y aún así no logro sentir lo que siento contigo.- me susurro Pansy agarrando con fuerza mi cabello, estaba tan cerca, pude ver como de sus ojos comenzaban a resbalar las lágrimas.

-Pansy...¿porqué te resistes a aceptar que te gusto? ¿Porqué es tan malo? ¿Porqué me apartas? Tu me gustas mucho, quiero estar contigo hasta que tu así lo quieras, quiero que durmamos abrazada y nos despertemos a llevar a Patsy a la escuela, yo quiero eso y mucho más y se que podemos tenerlo.- le dije besando sus lágrimas.

-Yo también quiero eso Hermione.- susurro Pansy contra mis labios y me beso...pero ese beso fue diferente a cualquier otro, fue diferente a cualquiera que me hubiese dado antes, a cualquiera que le hubiese dado a aquella rubia.

Ese beso...era el primer beso que me daba con algo que no era lujuria, algo que tal vez no era amor...pero...estaba muy cerca de serlo.

OoOoOoOo

La lluvia cae porque la nube ya no puede soportar el peso. Las lágrimas caen porque el corazón ya no puede soportar el dolor.

OoOoOoOo

Bueno, bueno, ¿Y cómo estuvo el capítulo? Corto no estuvo XD Ahhh que desde aquí comienzan los sentimientos jejeje y muchos sentimientos lo aseguro XD

Pues que os digo, si llegamos a 10 RR subo CAP entre jueves y viernes sino pues nos leemos entre sábado y domingo. (Ahhh que mis clases comienzan este martes D: ¡Ahora no quiero que empiecen! XD

Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola guapas!

**Leyla Dniz:** Emmm siendo sincera...no se sí estoy medio dormida pero no entendí el chiste :/ (tal vez es porq hice mucho ejercicio.) See un tanto ilustrativo, Sip que se como se siente eso de querer estar con alguien cuando realmente estas con otra persona. Siii al fin estarán involucrados los sentimientos :D Ahh estaré esperando ese último capítulo, I Love your fic :). Besitos guapa.

**Sora. Torti. D **: Emmm creo que tendré q avisarle a Kristy que coloque una orden de protección, alguien la busca con un bate de alumio D: pobre Kriss XD jajaa ¿Eso pensabas que sería la sorpresa? Tal vez más adelante en la historias entenderéis un poco porque se desarrolló así el CAP, cuando lo lean dirán ¿Así que por eso era? XD jajaja ¿Me vas a sacar la inspiración a batazos? Emm prefiero que me la saquen a abrazos pero...D: tengo miedo! Jaja te aseguro que tengo mucha imaginación, a veces hasta yo me asusto D: jajaa Kristy, pensé que sería un nombre sencillo, al parecer es muy complicado para mis lectores jejeje Siii al fin sentimientos :) En serio ¿Que habrás ello en tu otra vida para que ahora estés un poquitín loca? XD mentira! Tal vez algún día encuentras a tu Hermione Granger, versión mejorada XD. Besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Qua3183**: que bueno que te haya parecido interesante, os llevaréis algunas sorpresas con este capítulo, el cual espero disfruten. Besos, espero disfrutes la historia.

**Karean**: sii al final la sorpresa no fue tan buena para Herms. Sentimientos al fin! XD jeje tal vez algún día sean la familia feliz :D besos guapa.

**Hinata**: jajaja se que fue como: What the fuck? Cuándo Hermione "declaro sentimientos" y Pansy estuvo de acuerdo pero, jaja eso no significa que Pansy ya haya caído rendida...aunque tal vez si XD besos guapa.

**Firenhg**: ¿Te has leído todos mis fics? Perdón que lo pregunte pero como hablas en general de mis historias pues...mejor preguntar (aunque no me interese la respuesta) te diré que, si no te gustan mis historias no tienes porque leer, nadie te ha obligado (¿O si? O.o) y por último: "La vida es demasiado corta como para que te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti" no se sí entendiste, pero da igual.

**Agp9548**: Ahhh quería actualizar antes pero no he contado con nada de tiempo, y estoy en contra del reloj pero, ya que no quiero que una de mis lectoras muera, me subo este CAP XD el cual espero disfrutes guapa, nos leemos.

**may cast: **jaja eso es la que no te desconecte, aunque ahora comienzan mis clases así que :/ estaré actualizando más lento, pero intentare que sean una o dos veces en semana, depende de mi tiempo. Espero que disfrutes el CAP guapa. Besos.

**TaeTae**: no te agobies, ya se que estas en la prepa guapa, deja RR cuando puedas :) Ahhh q me pusiste roja con eso de q no se espera menos de una autora fantástica. Gracias por eso :) espero no defraudaros y q os siga gustando. Besos guapa.

**HermioneLover**: ¡Hola guapa! En realidad no había podido actualizar por estar bien ocupada (aunque el comentario ese si me ofendió en un inicio luego ya lo que me causo fue risa.) si, tienes razón, a vece soy también me pregunto para que lo leen si no les gusta pero, va ellos son los que pierden su tiempo. No te preocupes guapa, no hago mucho caso a las críticas destructivas (Si a las constructivas :D) seguiré con la historia aunque tal vez ahora no lleve un ritmo constante de actualización ya que comienzan mis clases pero os aseguro que no la dejare. Espero disfrutes del CAP, un poco corto pero, estoy sin tiempo para escribir, es todo un agobio mental XD. Besos guapa, nos leemos.

**Pansyserpiente**: ¿te he dicho que me encanta que te encante? Porque realmente me encanta! Jeje espero te guste el CAP, un beso guapa.

Ahora ya respondidos sus RR, espero disfruten del CAP, un beso.

**Paso a paso**

POV Pansy

Lentamente separe mis labios de los de la castaña, deje que mi frente se apoyará en la suya, tenía los ojos cerrados y podía respirar el aire que salía de ella, no quería alejarme, no quería que toda la magia se esfumase de golpe, no quería.

-Chicas...yo mejor me voy...creo que salgo sobrando.- escuche una voz, me gire y vi a Krysty colocandose la ropa, ella nos mirada con un deje de ternura en los ojos.

-Pansy, si no funciona con la castaña, llámame.- me dijo la rubia con un guiño y desapareció, me gire a mirar a Hermione, ella me miraba a los ojos fijamente, y movió uno de sus brazos de tal manera que podía rodearme el cuello.

-No permitiré que esto no funcione.- me susurro la castaña con una sonrisa, cerré los ojos sin dejar de sentir como Hermione comenzaba a introducir sus dedos en mis cabellos.

-¿Que harás para que funcione?- le pregunte colocando mis manos en sus hombros, dejando que vagaran por su espalda, apretando suavemente la piel que encontraba a mi paso.

-Te voy a amar como nadie te ha amado, voy a construir un mundo para ambas, uno en el cual no tengas que fingir ser algo que realmente repugnas, voy a besarte de tal manera que morirás y renacerás en mis labios, voy a darte todo lo que has soñado, cariño, ternura, amor...una familia...- me susurro la castaña a centímetros de mis labios, abrí los ojos, y me encontré con su mirada, no había lujuria en ella, ni rastro de inferioridad, me miraba como nunca nadie me había mirado.

-Voy a curar cada una de las cicatrices que hay en tu alma, y te voy a enseñar a confiar de nuevo.- término de susurrarme la castaña acariciandome la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Yo no tengo cicatrices.- quise hacerme la fuerte.

-Hasta los monstruos tienen cicatrices.- me susuro ella.

-¿Me estas llamando monstruo?- le pregunte con media sonrisa.

-No, sólo digo que tu no eres la súper chica, y que aúnque sea un rasguño has de tener.- me respondió pasando sus dedos por mis brazos, y por primera vez la piel se me puso de gallina, y sentí algo en el estómago.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a permitirte entrar a mi corazón?- le pregunte comenzando a jugar con uno de sus revueltos risos, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo creo, quiero que tu lo creas.- me susurro, reclino su frente contra la mía logrando que cerrara los ojos.

-Eres peligrosa.- le dije.

-¿Porqué?- susuro

-Porque me has echo creer en lo imposible.- le dije.

Y abrí los ojos encontrándome con sus ojos color chocolate, ella se levantó del suelo, yo me levanté también, vi que miraba mi entrepierna y sonreía, me mire, ¿Le había gracia ver que volví a tener mi real entrepierna?

-¿Que? ¿Extrañas la polla? Tengo juguetes por allí si se trata de eso.- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella se me acercó, y me rodeo con sus brazos de la cintura, acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso profundamente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le pregunte a la castaña.

-Responderé lo que quieras.- me dijo empujandome suavemente hacia la cama; caí en esta y sentí como se acomodaba sobre mi.

-¿Por qué me odiabas en Hogwarts? Digo, el odio entre Slytherins y Gryffindor es normal, pero, nos odiábamos más de lo normal.- me atreví a decir mientras miraba como la ex-Gryffindor recostaba su rostro en mi pecho.

-Creo que te odiaba por que eras demasiado...demasiado...Slytherin, te tomabas muy enserio eso de molestarme, como cuando no me dejabas leer en la biblioteca. Creo que mi odio, aunque no creo que fuera odio exactamente, se hizo mayor cuando supe que ayudabas al señor oscuro, no lose, siempre pensé que odiarte era lo normal.- Me dijo la castaña, me quede callada, procesando todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Y tu? ¿Porqué me odiabas tanto?- me pregunto.

-A veces odiamos algo, por miedo a que nos guste.- le dije.

-¡Claro no! Tu jamás te hubiese fijado en una Gryffindor, sangre sucia, nacida de Muggles, comelibros como yo.- me dijo sonrojada.

-Estoy empezando a hacerlo.- le dije mirándola profundamente, ella se quedo callada y luego sonrió, y se acercó más a mi.

-Cierto.- susurro la castaña recostando su mejilla en mi pecho, levanté lentamente una mano hasta su cabello, no sabía como hacerlo, o mejor dicho, si sabía pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Mi mano quedo a centímetros de su cabello pero no me atreví a colocarla en ellos así que sólo jugué con un rizo.

-Sabes, desde que estuve en Hogwarts siempre me pregunte porque eras tan fría, y porque te mantenías tan lejos de la gente.- susurro Hermione, sentí sus dedos haciendo garabatos en mi costado.

-¿Eso fue una pregunta?-le dije intranquila.

-Pero sólo la respondes si quieres.- me susurro.

-Eso ya lo sabía.- dije con una pizca de broma, Hermione río suavemente sin salirse de encima mío.

-Cuando era niña, recuerdo que un día salí a comprar dulces con mi padre, el me dejo sola durante unos segundos, y como toda niña me pude a buscar por allí alguien con quien jugar, encontré a otra niña, vestía ropa muy distinta a la mía, pero eso no me importaba en ese entonces recuerdo que cuando papi me vio con ella me saco de la tienda tirando de mi cabello muy molesto.- comencé a contarle a la castaña.

-No robe, no mentí, sólo fui niña, y me golpeaban, cada vez que salíamos a la calle y yo hablaba con alguien que vestía diferente a mi, me golpeaban, y su única excusa era que no debía acercarme a los inferiores, menos a los sangre sucia . Desde pequeña siempre me golpeaban, hasta que cumplí 8, porque a esa edad ya me había vuelto fría, ya no reía con las cosas simples, ya no buscaba niños o niñas por la calle para divertirme, porque siempre que lo hacia terminaba recibiendo golpes, cuando entre a Hogwarts ya sabía a quien debía acercarme y a quien no, ya sabía que no podía dejar que nadie viese como realmente era o podrían lastimarme...tu Hermione, ahora puedes lastimarme.- le dije a la castaña, ella levantó la mirada, coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me beso.

-Yo jamás lo haría...¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?- me pregunto la castaña entre besos suaves, la aleje, esos besos comenzaba a hacerme sentir cosas en el estómago, y espero que no sean náuseas, aunque no se porque creo que se parecen más a bichos locos.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora, el tiempo hablara por si sólo.- le dije y la a abrace con fuerza, moví mi mano hasta su cabeza y comencé a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos.

-Me gustaría que me contarás de tu familia, del padre de Patsy, de ti.- me dijo la castaña, me tense debajo de ella y deje de acariciar sus cabellos, no quería que ella también me juzgara como habían echo todos, no quiero que también se aleje creyendo que soy un monstruo.

-No estoy lista para hablar de eso.- me límite a decir.

-Esperare entonces, que estés lista.- y tras esas palabras me beso, su lengua se envolvió en un intenso baile con la mía, mis manos se posaron con firmeza en sus hombros, no se porque no me atreví a dar el primer paso.

-Malditos bichos.- susurre de manera que sólo yo escuchara ese murmuró. Una risa suave me indico que Hermione lo había escuchado, abrí los ojos, no se en que momento los cerré, y fije mi atención en la castaña que me miraba sonriente.

-¿Tiene mariposas en el estómago señorita Parkinson?- me pregunto divertida colocando una de sus manos en mi estómago, vi como colocaba allí sus labios y comenzaba a besarme, se me contrajo el abdomen y me retorcí en la cama.

-¿Sientes que cada vez hay más mariposas, que te tiemblan las manos, y esas mismas mariposas no te dejan pensar claramente? ¿Son tantas que sientes que terminarán contigo? Se te retuerce el cuerpo cuando te toco por que eso alivia la tensión.- me indico la castaña entre besos húmedos en todo mi estómago.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- me atreví a preguntar nerviosa.

-Porque desde hace un tiempo tengo a esas malditas en la boca del estómago.- me contesto ella bajando con sus besos hasta la parte baja de mi estómago, arquee el cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y conoces la cura?- le pregunte.

-No existe cura, pero si un remedio que funciona por momentos.- me susuro.

-Me lo muestras, esas putas me están sacando de quicio.- le dije sin poder despegar mis ojos de su boca, la cual trazaba círculos por debajo de mi ombligo.

-Claro, la clave esta en abrazarte con fuerza a la persona que te hace sentir esas mariposas.- me dijo la castaña y me abrazo, la rodee con mis brazos, ese cálido y reconfortante abrazo tranquilizo un poco a las mariposas de mi estómago, pero podía seguir sintiéndolas.

-Y tienes que besar a esa persona.- me contó la castaña y me beso, ese beso que era tan distinto a todos y se sentía como si fuese el primero, ese beso me hizo sentir que acababa de llegar al cielo y luego había vuelto a la tierra.

-Pero eso no basta, necesitas tocarme, y que yo te toque.- me indico ella colocando sus manos en mis caderas, comencé a mover mis manos por toda la piel que conseguí a mi paso, comencé en su espalda y seguí subiendo y bajando hasta que decidí recrearme en su trasero y comencé a apretarlo.

-Ahh...¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunte al sentir como uno de sus dedos se adentraba en mi zona más íntima, la castaña me beso y luego trazó un camino hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, para después allí, exhalar un suspiro cálido en ella.

-Calmo a las mariposas encabronadas de mi estómago, están furiosas porque recordaron que la rubia esa te estaba tocando.- me contó la castaña y volvió a mover su mano entre mis piernasc entrando con sus dedos tan rápido que por un instante sólo pude apretar su trasero con mi manos y dejar caer la cabeza contra la cama.

-Quiero grabarme en ti de tal manera, que no puedas ni quieras estar con nadie más.- me susuro Hermone besando mis pechos, la mire, estaba completamente ensimismada, muy concentrada en atrapar mis pezones en su boca.

-Ahhh mmmm...mmmm...Ohh, Hermione...mmmm si, si sigues haciendo eso...ammm...me; mierda, me...- arquee la espalda sin poder contener los gemidos, estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo, Hermione se movió, saco sus dedos de mi interior haciendo que yo abriese los ojos, la castaña mi miraba fijamente y acercó los dos dedos que había tenido en mi interior hacia mi boca.

Los chupe con una sonrisa y luego vi como la castaña bajaba con besos por mi torso, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, coloco sus manos en mis muslos abriendome más las piernas.

-Espera...es que...si haces eso me voy a correr de inmediato.- le dije nerviosa, ella sonrió.

-¿Si hago esto?- me pregunto y atrapo mi clítoris en su boca, gemi y apreté las sábanas entre mis manos, Hermione me miraba con una sonrisa desde su posición.

Me levanté de golpe, Hermione cayo hacia atrás quedando tendida en la cama, yo me coloque sobre su rostro, apoye una mano en su entré pierna y comencé a moverme sobre ella, era un sentimiento completamente nuevo, nuevo para mi, no se sí para ella...y me asusta, porque...ella puede fingir que me quiere, y yo creería esa mentira como la más valiosa que me han dicho.

-Pansy...- ella llego suspirando mi nombre y yo gimiendo el suyo, me quede sobre ella, mirando lo profundo de esos ojos color chocolate, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, una chispa de preocupación cruzo esa hermosa mirada.

-Me gustas mucho.- me dijo la castaña con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, me tense, quería decir algo, algo como "Yo también" o "Tu a mi me encantas" pero las palabras se quedaron completamente atrapadas en mi garganta.

-La respuesta que busco en tus labios, la encontró en tus ojos, que cuando me miran me lo dicen todo.- me dijo la castaña dándome una suave caricia en la mejilla.

-Ya, yo...creo que...mejor me voy.- comencé a levantarme,

Hermione me miraba desde la cama con una pizca de diversión, entonces recordé un detalle: ese era mi cuarto.

-Yo me voy, creo que no quiero pasar otra vergüenza con Patsy.- me dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa levantándose de la cama y comenzando a buscar su ropa por el suelo, se vistió, mientras yo la observaba y luego se acercó a mi.

-Descansa.- me dijo, y me sorprendió con un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa...- Susurre siguendo con la vista como ella se alejaba, hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Había buscando a Krysty con la misión de demostrarme que lo que sentía por Hermione lo podía sentir con cualquiera, me había montado una película creyendo que con eso lo que comenzaba a sentir por esa castaña desaparecería...

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a organizar el cuarto, y mientras lo hacia me daba cuenta de que esto es lo que había echo toda la vida, intentar arruinar cada sentimiento bonito que comenzaba a sentir por alguien, porque esos sentimientos eran una debilidad según mis pensamientos, una debilidad que ahora forma parte de mi.

OoOoOoOo

Te quiero, pero yo también me quiero, y entre tu o yo, siempre me elegiré a mi.

OoOoOoOo

Guapas! ¿Qué os pareció? En realidad no voy a prometer una actualización que se que no voy a poder dar así que, cuando tenga el CAP lo voy a subir, mañana como yo tengo torneo, allí a competir y dar todo de mi, lunes prácticas (para terminar de reventar mi hombro, el cual esta sensible después de haber estado ayudando a mi madre con unos cubos de arena y luego una larga sesión de ejercicios y martes comienza la escuela, Wow...antes decía que me aburría, ahora me vino todo de golpe. Jeje

Nos leemos guapas!


End file.
